Born To Be Real, Not Perfect!
by neverdieyoung
Summary: Boarding school AU When four girls get a reality check by their parents, it's their job to stick together. Though as the days go on they'll learn that's going to be a whole lot harder than they ever expected. Pretty little princess? Hell no. Good for nothing rich kids? Maybe. Bitches with attitude? Hell yeah. Main Pairs:NaruHina Side Pairs:ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaiIno, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1 - Expelled

**\- Chapter 1 -**

Students whispered as they watched four girls follow behind a tall woman dressed in a sleeveless black and white fitted dress with black heels and a clip bored held tightly against her chest, as she guided them to where they've been taken to 12 times that month alone.

"What do you think they're in for this time?" Whispered a girl.

"I heard that girl from the Yamanaka family blackmailed one of the teachers again because he was failing her in history." A boy muttered.

"No! It was the girl from the Lalin family! I heard the teachers caught her with another weapon today!" Another girl whispered loudly.

Soon another boy butted in. "And where did you fools hear that? It's clear that it had to be that girl from the Nara family, she almost sent one of the members of the student council to the hospital. Can't just walk away from that with just a slap on the wrist."

One of the girls laughed. "Not unless your parents pay for another building to be made that is."

As the three students continued to argue over which girl was most trouble, they were soon hushed.

"And who do you think actually sent someone to the hospital?" The group went quiet as they gulped. "That's right it was the girl from the Hyuga family." Suddenly the girl who had spoken began to laugh nervously. "It doesn't matter how much money your parents have, anyone could guess what the next step for those four is. Expulsion."

**~ Tenten P.O.V ~**

We followed our vice principal down a hall that had become all too familiar. She paused in front of two large double doors, knocked lightly, waiting for a response from _that_ woman inside. It was no surprise what awaited us, something we had seen coming from the first day our parents inrolled us.

When we entered the room my friend Hinata and Ino took a seat on one of the three chairs that were available right in front of the principal's desk as I sat next to them. Our friend Temari, sat down on the couch, as she flipped out her phone scrolling down God knows what app, clearly bugging the hell out of our so to be ex-principal, as she did nothing more but go back to the topic at hand.

"You girls know full well why you are here correct?" Our principal asked.

We all nodded.

"Out of the 2 months you four have been here, you have caused nothing but trouble for this school, the students, and it's faculty."

We all simply nodded, because anything else would just keep us here longer. _'God, just hurry up and expel us already.'_ I silently prayed as I suddenly regretted coming to school today.

We've been to her office 25 times since the beginning of the year. Which only started two months ago. I already know how it sounds and how it might look but it's not like we're bad people...well I don't believe we are.

Suddenly my attention came back to the old hag who had already begun screaming.

Great.

"Out of all the students that have attended this school, you bunch have to be by far the worst!" She was getting mad, just like she always did every time one of us ended up in her evil lair. Weren't principals suppose to keep their cool around students? Hell, this bitch might as well be given the principal of the year award, for her goddamn patience.

"My God! Who beats up students for small petty comments? You four are at the age of becoming young adults! If I'm not mistaken, Temari your still on probation for viciously throwing a desk at another student!"

One look way from her phone sent shivers down our principal's spine as she quickly changed the subject.

"A-and let's not forget the time when one of you blackmailed one of our teachers so badly that she is still scared to come to school..."

We all looked at Ino, as she whistled innocently while acting as though she did nothing wrong.

"Or when you played target practice with one of our teachers!..."

I couldn't help but laugh. "What? It only nearly touched him," I replied while I smiled sheepishly at her.

"Silence." She yelled as she slammed her hand down on her desk. She took a minute to collect herself, before clenching her fist tightly, as her eyes will with that of hate and frustration.

"...And the one that tops it all off has to be when _you_ dangled a student's body out of a god damn window." She began while staring daggers at Hinata. "Could you even begin to understand the trouble you cause me and his I family. What could have happened if you had let go? That's a life Hinata!"

The room went silent as we watched Hinata, as her eyes stared back just as sharply at our principle. Her expression was unwavering.

Though that's not what ticked off the principal the most but in fact of what Hinata did next.

**~ Temari's P.O.V ~**

A small laugh, but familiar, was heard as I looked up to see Hinata smiling. "Pathetic. Your schools a joke, and you haven't even realized it yet. Maybe if you paid more attention to your precious _students_ or that precious faculty ofyou'd see how much this school's reputation has dropped since it was built. The way this school is headed, it's unlikely that it'd be here much longer. Which is a shame, this is such a historic building, too bad it was left in the hands of an idiot."

What Hinata was saying wasn't wrong. The students at our school were downright spoiled and acted like everyone was beneath them. It was as if the school wasn't a place to learn anymore but just a place to spread crap about each other and spend all their parent's money. Plus the teachers were overpaid snubs, finding all their pride in working at a prestigious school for the rich, not even realizing that no one was learning anything. But it's not like grandma over here would ever understand that. All she sees are perfect angels and the four devils. Us.

In the end, all we did was stuck up for each other. We were family to one another, mess with one of us, deal with all of us. Which was probably why we were almost always sent here together.

Though today was it. After trying to put up with us for 2 months, our principal finally snapped.

"Why you little..." The principal looked ready to kill as she quickly stood up, hand raised high as she was only seconds away from what looked like a clean slap across Hinata's face, though before she could cause any real harm, everyone moved on impulse.

Tenten with a kunai pointed to her face, and with Ino jumping over the table as she wrapped her arm around grandma's neck, as I kept a tight grip on her wrist.

Only seconds later did Ino and Tenten step back, releasing their actions as Tenten chuckled while quietly apologizing. Through I stayed their my grip still strong as I waited to see what our dear old principal would do next.

We all stared at the woman's expression, as she looked as though she was seconds away from having a heart attack. That's when she muttered something. I couldn't quite hear it, but then...

"EXPELLED! ALL OF YOU, EXPELLED!" She yelled as her face was engulfed in anger. "Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Lalin, Temari Nara, and Hinata Hyuga." She said our names as if they tasted like vinegar. "Never will you ever be able to step another foot on these school grounds, now leave before I have you forcefully removed out of the building!"

We said nothing and did as we were told. As I let go of her arm and shoved my hands back in my packet as we made our way out the door.

After getting our things, we headed to the exit, only to be awaited by a large group of students at the entrance. When they noticed us they all made a path, as a rumble of whispers were heard all around.

I quickly turned and glared at them, causing all of them to go silent. I let out a small huff of annoyance. I was glad we were leaving. I had no regrets about what we had just done as we left this piece of crap they called a school. We've only been here for 2 months. And just like the 21 other schools we've been expelled from, it had the same annoying kids and the same annoying teachers. This one was just a lot worse.

Though that's when something crossed my mind.

"Hey, guys!" I called out as I ran to catch up with them. They all turned around. "What are we going to tell our parents?"

**\- End Of Chapter -**

Complete! Check over once more.

**|I Don't Own Naruto|**


	2. Chapter 2 - Changes

**\- Chapter 2 -**

**~ Hinata's P.O.V ~**

Tenten and I waved goodbye to Temari and Ino as we went our separate ways.

Both Tenten and I walk the same way since we both lived in the same house. Actually, we use to live with Ino and Temari too though they moved out after a year of living with us. It was all apart of the agreement we made with our parents three years ago.

You see our parents are all friends, but they're always in and out of the country, due to the various businesses they own. I guess that's just the life of the rich and famous. So they thought it would be better if their kids all lived normal high school lives with girls our own age, so they made us live together. I suppose this way they don't need to worry about us anymore and can go out and live like we don't exist.

As Tenten and I walked into the house, we noticed our brothers were running around screaming like idiots. (A/N yes Tenten has a brother in this story and so does Hinata, but no it's not Neji or any other known character in the series)

We both sweatdropped at the sight in front of us. The stove was clearly on fire and these two idiots clearly did not know how to put it out. "Put it out! Put it out!" My brother, Oji, yelled.

"I don't know how to use the fire extinguisher!" Tenten's older brother, Tenko, shouted back as he struggled to use the fire extinguisher.

Tenten quickly stepped in, took the fire extinguisher from Tenko's hands, and put out the fire.

I walked up behind both boys as they stared in awe at what _was_ a perfectly good stove, now burnt black. I smacked them both on the back of the head. "Idiots!" I yelled at them. _They act like fucking 5-year-olds!_

"Damit Hinata, what the hell!" Oji growled as Tenko raised his hands up in defence. "Look we're really sorry, but we were trying to make lunch and... and... What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" he asked us as he and Oji looked at us suspiciously.

Tenten and I looked at each other. She yawned and stretched out her arms and began to walk away. "I told them last time it's your turn." I sighed as I looked back at the two fools who still looked confused. "Long story short. We got expelled...again."

Our brothers looked at one another, then back at me, as they then began to laugh hysterically.

"What? Where serious!" Tenten shouted.

"Really? It's only been 2 months." Tenko said between laughs.

"Then what's so funny?" I asked as I grimaced at their laughter. Where the hell do they get off laughing at us, when they refuse to go back to college. At least we actually try to go to school.

"Tenko and I made a bet," Oji added while wiping a tear from his eye.

"Bet?" Tenten and I repeated.

"Yeah, I told Oji that you guys would get expelled in 2 months tops. While Oji said that you'll get expelled in 5. Pay up Oji." Tenko grinned from ear to ear while laying out his hand.

I looked at the boys as I cracked my knuckles, and then back at Tenten who I found was on the same page as me. And for the first time today, I felt happy.

**\- 5 minutes of a mad beating later -**

**~ Oji's P.O.V ~**

I slowly opened my eyes as I slowly lifted my head off the hard kitchen floor. Suddenly the impact of Hinata's punch started to take effect when I stood up. Crap, it only took Hinata one punch to knock me unconscious this time, I must be losing my touch. I lightly touched the part where she hit me as I winced. "Dammit Hinata! That hurt!" I whined out loud while rubbing my poor busted up face.

"Love is pain brother, now tell are you two bastards so bored that you actually have bet on us? " Hinata asked, holding up her fist, looking ready to hit me again.

I quickly stuck my hands out in defence "While at least I didn't say you were only going to last 2 months!"

"And that's why I didn't kill you!" She yelled while pointing to Tenten, who was still beating up on Tenko.

Poor bastard.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" I said with my cute puppy dog pout.

Hinata has always been a sucker to my puppy face and this time she's going to fall hard, and in seconds, she's going to be begging for my forgiveness. I could smell the sweet revenge as I smirked. This was going to be good.

**~ Hinata's POV ~**

How stupid does this idiot think I am? Give me a break. That stupid face only worked on me once and that was when Tenko and Oji begged me to let them buy a pet goldfish. That poor thing died 3 months later when Oji forgot to feed it for a week.

I let out a sigh, his face was pissing me off.

**\- HINATA PUNCH! -**

**\- 30 minutes later -**

**~ Oji POV ~**

I slowly opened my eyes, (again) as I felt a shock of pain come from my left cheek (again). Dammit, she aimed for my face! (AGAIN!)

I looked over to my left, as I held onto my left throbbing cheek while I noticed that Tenko was passed out cold on the kitchen floor. Poor dumbass bastard.

I stood up and walked over to him. I squatted down right next to him while I examined his face. It looks more messed up then it usually does. He looked dead, but I doubt Tenten would really kill him.

Wait. Would she?

"Hey, Tenko wake up," I said as I lightly slapped his face.

No answer.

I then pulled out a 20 and began to wave it in front of his messed up face. "Hey, you won the bet, right? Here's your cash."

All of a sudden, like a fish jumping out of the water, he jumped up and grabs the $20 bill "Hell yeah!" Tenko yelled while rubbing the bill against his cheek. "Getting beat up for this was so worth it!" Tenko said.

"While that might be how you feel, but I got beat up and lost 20 bucks," I moaned as I stood up and wiped off some dust off my pants.

Suddenly Tenko went silent, as his smile turned to a frown while he stared down at the ground and then at me. The look in his eyes was serious.

"What's wrong Tenko? Aren't you happy you won the bet?"

"Hey, what if my parents make me and Tenten move?"

"You know I would never let that happen. You're my best friend, hell where family." He gave me a small smile though it slowly faded.

"My parents have been thinking of sending Tenten to a boarding school and as her older brother, I'm supposed to go with her."

"What? Why haven't you told me this before?"

"I didn't know if they were gonna go through with it or not. I didn't want you to worry about something that might or might not happen. Besides, I haven't even told Tenten yet. But now that Tenten's been expelled...well let's just say it might come up in our next conversation."

"What?" Tenko and I quickly turned around to see Hinata and Tenten had been standing there this whole time. "Hinata go back to your room this doesn't concern you."

"Like hell, it doesn't concern me." Hinata barked back.

Tenten soon walked a little closer, looking concerned. "Tenko your just joking right? Mom and Dad wouldn't do something like this without telling me too right?"

Tenko looked down at the ground, his face pained, almost as if he couldn't bring himself to look at Tenten at that moment. Though as he clenched his fist, as I watched his knuckles go white, he took a small breath. "What did you expect Tenten? Do you even know how many times you've been expelled? I've tried to stop them. but..."

"I won't let that happen," Hinata clenched her jaw as she held tightly onto Tenten's hand.

"Do whatever you want, but you of all people should know full well how stubborn my parents can be."

"Then will convince them," Hinata quickly answered back as she looked at him with pained eyes. "Will convince them because Tenten isn't only your sister, she's mine too, and I know Temari and Ino feel the same. And I know that they won't let Tenten go without a fight. Now let's go Tenten!" Hinata shouted as she dragging her out the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked as I watched them leave.

"That's something I'll know and you'll have to find out," Hinata said with a forced smile while towing Tenten from behind. "This will all work out trust me!" Where her last words as she disappeared out of the kitchen.

For some reason, I felt like our old routine was about to change, and that nothing would be the same.

**\- End Of Chapter -**

Sup guys! Well, this is chapter two for you all. And the reason I'm writing this little disclaimer is because I didn't really get the chance to explain how Tenko or Oji looked like, and the reason for that was because I got the idea off these two characters made by a blogger that goes Ask RTN M!Hinata on Tumblr, that basically draws a male Hinata from Naruto RTN. Check them out! They're pretty awesome!

**|I Don't Own Naruto|**


	3. Chapter 3 - Won't Back Down

**\- Chapter 3 -**

**~ Temari's P.O.V ~**

I think I'm about to commit a murder.

As we were walking home together, Ino suddenly started following me back to my apartment. Now she won't leave me alone. "Ino! Go home!" I barked at her, though instead of listening she clenched onto my arm.

"Nooo! My parents are gonna kill me when I tell them I got expelled again!" Ino whined while clenching my arm tighter.

_'And that's my problem how?'_ I thought to myself as I tried to get her to release my arm. After a while, I gave up as I let out an irritated sigh. I don't know why she's so scared anyway? Her parents aren't even at home. None of our parents are.

Not that you might have already guessed it, but our parents are all a bunch of rich bastards who could give a shit less about their kids. That's why we attend private schools for the elite and pristine. Which are also filled with people who take money for granted and spend it as if they earned it.

Our parents are too busy to hang out with us since taking care of their businesses will always come first.

They left us here, in one of the wealthiest neighbourhoods in the country when I was only fourteen. At the time it might have sounded great though after a while you realize that they didn't do it because they wanted the best for you, but because now you were one less problem for them.

"Temari your hands bleeding!" Ino yelled.

I looked down at my hands only to see that she was right. I hadn't even realized it yet but I had been clenching my hands so hard that it actually drew blood. I licked it clean as I showed it to her. "No blood now."

Her expression didn't change, though at least she let go of my arm. I was starting to lose feeling. I guess you can say that my parents are a pretty tough topic for me.

But, I guess it's not all bad. Our parents pay for all our living expenses and at least they try to contact us as much as they can, even though that's still only a hand full of times throw out the year.

I also got a good group of friends out of it all, so should I really be complaining? I can still remember how we all meet, how we were basically forced to live together, and how quickly I made up my mind about them. We were strangers and that's exactly how I wanted it to stay.

Though the world has a funny way of bringing people together, and before long I had made friends even after I thought I had already forgotten how to. I didn't make it easy for them, but maybe that's why I like them all the more.

Though, I digress.

"Ino, you're scared now but you don't look too scared when you walked out those school doors with that smirk on your face,"

"Well I don't regret it, I liked the fact that we won't be going back to that stupid, crummy school, but my parents are also going to wring my neck for it,"

We finally got to my apartment, but with Ino still following close behind.

"Well whatever your parents do to you, at least it won't be as bad as that time you bought that entire Gucci store." I chuckled while unlocking the door to my apartment.

Ino grounded. "Don't remind me."

The moment we walked into my apartment I went straight to the phone. I wanted to tell my parent's right way before they ask me why I didn't tell them sooner. Plus it's pointless to avoid the inevitable.

_\- **_RING RING __-_**_

Though before I could even dial a number the phone rang. I quickly answered. "Hello~?" My mother's voice sang on the phone.

"Hey, mom. It's been a while, but I got bad news."

"You got expelled didn't you?" My mother quickly spoke before I even got the chance.

For a second I didn't say anything as I looked at Ino, who had her ear close to the phone as she raised her eyebrows at me. "And how do you know that?" I asked, as Ino quickly grabbed the phone as she yelled into the receiver. "Was it motherly intuition?"

I grabbed the phone out of Ino's hands as I pushed her face away as she tried to get it back. "Ino stay out of this and go home!" I hissed.

"No Ino it wasn't that," My mother replied while giggling. In a serious moment like this parents would usually be really upset, though that wasn't like my mom. Her personality has always been really bubbly. She's only ever frowned once in her life and that was a really long time ago.

Suddenly the memory of it flashed in my mind. Though I quickly forced myself to forget about it as I listened to the rest of what my mother had to say. "The school called us all. I'm actually surprised. Don't they usually call Oji and Tenko first, before calling us?"

**|At the Hyuga and Lalin's residence before Hinata & Tenten got home from school|**

"Shit the ovens on Fire!" Oji yelled while running all over the kitchen while looking for the fire extinguisher.

_**\- RING! RING! - **_

"Shit, where the hell did you leave the phone it's ringing!" Tenko yelled.

"Phone later! Fire now!"

"Right!"

_**\- RING! RING! - **_

**|Back to Temari and Ino.|**

**~ Still Temari's P.O.V ~**

Ino's face went pale, while I ground. "Idiots."

My mom continued. "Well, we've all decided that will be coming back home to visit you all. We'll be at the Hyuga and Lalin household in just a couple of hours so see you soon Honey! Love you, bye for now!" My mother chirped as she hung up the phone before I even got a word in edgewise.

"What the hell is happening!?" Ino yelled.

"We should go tell Hinata and Tenten," I said while grabbing my keys, though just as we were about to leave Ino and I jumped as the door swang open.

"Ino! Temari! There's a crisis!" Hinata's yelled as she and Tenten walked in.

"What the hell? How did you even know I was here?" Ino asked as she walked out from behind me. _'Is that really the first thing you should be asking?' _

"That's not the problem guys!" Tenten quickly added while walking out from behind Hinata.

"Oh, so you guys got the call too, that our parents are coming home?"

"What!?" Hinata and Tenten shouted.

"Our parents are coming home, today!" Ino began to panic as I placed my hand over her mouth before she began to complain.

"Yeah, they'll be here in a couple of hours, but now that you know that, why didn't you tell us what was so important that you had to kick my door open. Which isn't the first time if I must add."

"My parents have been secretly planning on sending me to a boarding school in England, behind my back!"

"Wait, what?! Why didn't you tell us," Ino and I yelled.

"I said behind my back, what part of that did you not understand?!"

Hinata quickly walked in front of Tenten, who was already at the break of tears as she spoke. "That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we're one step ahead of them and we have to use it to our advantage."

"I see, I see. So we have time." Ino said as she began to pace the room. "They'll take a couple of hours to get here, which hopefully gives us just enough time to draw enough money from the bank and book it to Los Vagas. OK girls lets go!"

"Are you insane!" Tenten yelled.

I lightly pulled on Ino's hair. "Yeah, blondie, did you forget something?" I pointed down to my ankle. "We have to break this first."

Hinata slapped Ino and me on the back of the head. "We're not going anywhere. This is our home, and you guys are my family. Doing anything too risky will only ruin our chances of getting out of this together. I'm not letting a single one of you go without a fight. And will you stop crying because it ain over until it's over."

Tenten wiped away her tears and forced a big old grin as she shook her head. "It's not over until it's over."

"Good," Hinata nodded before grabbing us all and dragging us out of the house.

_'Boy, this is going to be something.'_ I thought as I looked up at Hinata's anxious expression, _'hopefully whatever Hinata has up her sleeve is something good enough to change our stubborn old parent's minds, because if it's not Los Vegas might be.' _

**\- End Of Chapter -**

While that's chapter 3.

**|Don't own Naruto or its characters|**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Deal

**\- Chapter 4 -**

**~ Ino's P.O.V ~**

I could feel my body tremble as I watched how minutes began to fly by, only meaning that there was less time till our parents arrived. Though I could care less about the other girl's parents because it was my parents in particular that you truly had to fear.

Though then again this time around was different from all the rest, because this time we actually had something to lose. Usually, we'd just get a phone call that told us which school we'd be attending next, my mom would then yell at me for 2 hours, and then would just continue on. But this time Tenten's parents didn't plan on sending her to just any other private school.

"Agh!" Just the thought of it pissed me off! What the hell is wrong with them? I guess we have been getting expelled a lot lately though separating us? Without a single warning? Will they even hear what we have to say?

I slammed my fist into a wall. This was just too much.

"Calm down Ino, spiders don't bite unless you give them a reason to," Temari suddenly spoke.

"What?" I quickly looked around, only to notice a huge ass spider right next to me. "Bitch!"

"The spider smaller than you, Ino. Calm down."

"Yeah, and so are grenades!" I snapped while quickly moved away from the window as I took a seat on the couch while squeezing myself between Temari and Hinata. "Now Protect!" I peacefully sighed while relaxing my back against the couch. But then again that was also when I realized I wasn't the only one panicking.

It wasn't surprising though, to see that the rest of the girls were just as worried as I was, but it was funny how they all tried to hide it in their own subtle ways.

Like always, Tenten was twirling a kunai on her finger, though if you didn't know her, you probably wouldn't even notice, that Tenten only ever twirls a kunai on her left hand when she has something on her mind.

And even though it might seem like Hinata was just watching Shawshank Redemption, she actually only ever watches it when she trying to come up with a plan. And even though Temari looked like she was just watching it with her, her thumbnail would tell you otherwise.

Overall we were all feeling the same. We haven't seen our parents since Christman, and we're already in November of the next year. And now they're not even here just to see us but more like to clean up the mess we've made. And just as soon as that's done they'll just leave again, just like they always do.

Though it was hard to feel sorry for myself when two specific idiots were taking up most of the U shaped couch. Like what the hell is wrong with these bastards? Did they forget who burnet the stove?

I let out a stressful sigh as I stared up at the ceiling. I don't think my heart can take any more of this.

**_\- Ding Dong! Ding Dong! -_**

Crap! They're here! "Someone get the door!" I yelled as I throw one of the throw pillows at Tenten.

"Are you crazy? You get it!" Tenten yelled back while tossing me back the pillow.

"Don't be stupid there is no way in hell I'm getting that fucking door!"

"Can both of you just shut up! If one of you won't do it then both of you go." Hinata yelled loudly at us, which would have been more threatening if she wasn't hiding behind the couch.

"Then how about you say that to our faces, you bloody coward!" Both Tenten and I yelled back.

"Enough. I'll get it!"

The room went silent as we all stared at Temari in awe. "What a brave soldier," We all saluting her, as Tenten and I took shelter from behind the couch as we watched her head for the door.

Her expression was blank but we could tell she was shaking.

While Temari got closer to the door we all noticed that she was beginning to hesitate. As her movements began to grow stiff. "You got this Temari. Show that doors who's boss." Hinata sarcastically added as she continued to watch her movie.

"Not helping!" Tenten barked while hitting her on the back of the head. "Ow."

Temari hesitantly reached for the door nob, as we all peeked from behind the couch, waiting to see what laid behind that door.

Though when we noticed who was actually there we all dropped. "Hello!" Chirped a small old man, as he waved at Temari.

"U-um can I help you, sir?" Temari asked while slowly getting back up.

"Yes. Is this the Jonson's residence?"

"No, that's next door,"

"Is that so? Thank you, young miss, I'll be on my way then."

"A-Anytime."

Temari sighed as me and the girls finally came out. "Well that was weird," Tenten said while I and Hinata nodded in agreement.

"But thank God that's over-" Though just as I finished my sentence, a large gust of wind came pouring into the house, even causing Temari to lose her grip on the door as it flew open.

We shielded our eyes as the sound of a helicopter could be clearly heard from outside. "Seems like our parents decided on the flashy entrance." Hinata laughed.

When the copper finally touched the ground and the sound coming from the propellers began to die down, we all took a step outside, as we watched as the doors to the helicopter slid open.

"They don't have a real place to land, so they park their helicopter in the middle of the street. Smart." Tenten, Temari and me groaned in embarrassment, as Hinata simply laughed. "Those old-timers really know how to make an entrance."

Suddenly a woman with short brown hair who had her arm wrapped Temari's father, emerged from the copper, as she suddenly smiled when she saw Temari. "Hello, girls~! Hi, Temari! Did you miss Mommy?"

We watched how Temari covered her face with her hand as she walked back inside. "Close the door and tell them to go home. I'm going to bed." Though Hinata quickly grabbed ahold of the back of her shirt. "No, you're not." She said just before pulling her back outside and pushing her into Temari's mother's arms.

It wasn't long till Tenten's and Hinata's parents unboarded the helicopter. As I hid behind Tenten, waiting for mine. "Well I'll go inside and make some coffee," And just like that, she was gone.

I sighed in relief when everyone went inside and with no sight of my parents around. _'This might be the first time I'm actually happy not to see those old-timers.' _I thought to myself as I turned around and walked back inside. Though just as I was about to close the door, I froze at the sound of my name.

"Ino Yamanaka."

I shrieked as I slowly turned around only to see my dad trying to contain mom. "Noriko, please. Calm down."

Her sinister voice sent shivers down my spine. "No."

_'I'm so screwed!'_

**|20 Minutes Later|**

**~ Temari's P.O.V ~**

Once we were all inside Tenten led our parents to the dining room where Hinata had set up tea, coffee and finger sandwiches, that she had already made an hour ahead of time. Once we were all seated, all we were waited for was for Ino's parents to finish up.

Our table was long enough for all our parents to be able to sit across from us and even though our parent's hard stares were kinda uncomfortable the girls and I still found it kinda hard to muffle our laughter as we could clearly hear Ino getting scolded by Noriko in the other room, as Inoichi tried to calm her down.

Once Ino and her parents finally joined us, Tenten, Hinata and I almost died of laughter when we saw the expression on her face. With tears hung from the corner of her eyes while she sniffed.

Though our fathers quickly shut us up with a single "Huff" and tap on the table, as we all pretend to cough. _'Christ, this is going to stretch out."_

And just like I thought, it did.

About a half-hour flew by as we did nothing more, but make basic small talk while sipped tea and eating away at the sandwiches.

Just as I was about to lift up my cup, Tenten suddenly nudged me while she and Ino both gave me a look while looking back at Hinata. I let out an annoyed sigh while I rolled my eyes at them.

I slowly placed down my cup as I suddenly pretended to clear my throat while nudging Hinata.

She looked at me and the girls while smiling. "Well, I guess this time is a better time than any." As she then softly put down her cup.

"Well, I'm sure you guys aren't just here small talk and catching up. Tenko told us everything, so you can save your breath. We won't just let you take Tenten away from us."

I stared at them, searching for any type of reaction. And at first, they didn't respond, that is until a few seconds later as they all began to roar with laughter.

Hinata quickly stood up while slamming her hands on the table. "Do you mind telling us what's so funny?" Tenten also stood up as she shouted. "I don't know about you but we're not joking! We're serious about this! I don't want to go to England, I want to stay here with my friends!"

"We know, we know," Tenten's father repeated while waving his hand back and forth.

"Then why-," Tenten was about to ask though was quickly interrupted by Ino's father. "Because we knew you were going to say that."

It was only until Tenten's mother, Takuma, spoke did everyone quiet down. "I already knew Tenko would tell you about our plans for Tenten. And before even coming here, we already knew none of you had any intention of letting us separate Tenten from your little group. Though I have to make myself perfectly clear. In 1 week's time, we do plan on having Tenten attend a boarding school in England." All four of us froze at what Takuma said next. "And there is not a single thing any of you could say that will change our minds."

Tenten sat down, her eyes wide with shock. As Ino looked down at her lap, her fist clenched.

Was it really that much of a surprise though? From the start, I knew that this was a long shot. 22 expulsions. What did we expect? That they'd just let us carry on like this till we graduated? It was about time that they realized _us_ being together was one of the major reasons why we always got expelled. And now it's time for us to pay the price.

Though even though I knew that we weren't going to get away with, I still felt so angry. I felt like such a spoiled child. But then again, why did they even come if they never even thought of hearing us out in the first place. We just wasted so much time on nothing!

Suddenly Hinata's words cut through the silence like a knife.

"But that's not the real reason you're here, is it?" Hinata's asked as she stayed standing, her expression was unchanged. "If you really wanted to just say that, then why not just tell us through the phone? You have with everything else up until now."

_'What are you getting at Hinata?'_

Tenten's father, Rinmaru, smirked at Hinata. "We came because we haven't seen you guys in such a long time. Plus we thought it was a good idea to deliver news this import directly ourselves. And it wouldn't be a wild thought to think that maybe you girls would do something reckless if we had told you through the phone."

"That's fair, but how about you just explain this to me. Temari's still has another week left to her probation. So leaving the state, let alone the country is out of the option. Then there's also the fact that you could easily have cut our credit card use. Meaning why didn't you just tell Tenten to pack her things before you even got here? Why egg us on when you could have just made it perfectly clear that you never intended to fight with us in the beginning. Or do you find pleasure in tormenting children?"

Tenten's father was quick to stand up and protest though as he opened his mouth he found that he had nothing to say. He shook his head from side to side as if looking for something to answer back with though nothing came out. It was until Hinata's father, Hiashi, stood up and placed his hand on Rinmaru's shoulder did the truth finally began to slip out.

"So tell me Hinata how did you find out we were lying?"

"Simple. Mom couldn't look me in the eye. She's always been bad at hiding her emotions and the moment she walked into the dining room I could tell she was hiding something. At first, I just thought she just felt bad because she already knew about our situation, though when she still didn't calm down after Mrs. Lalin laid down that major bombshell. It just took me a minute to put one and two together and finally put my hypothesis into play and see which one of you would crack."

Hinata smirked as if she was only seconds away from patting her self on the back. It didn't help when all our parents clapped in awe. "Now how about you drop the act guys. Tell us what's really going on."

Though our parents weren't so quick to give in just yet. "Nope, we still want to milk this in for a little longer." Our parents said while turning their head away, like a couple of stubborn brats.

Which finally made me crack. "Ok, that's it! One of you are going to tell us what's up or all of you are going to the hospital!" I yelled as I climbed the table as all three of the girls quickly held me back.

"Temari! Calm down!"

"You make it sound like you actually want to hurt them," Someone said from the other side of the room.

"Yeah! And what of it? Actions always spoke louder than words!" I yelled as I watched how our parents plugged their ears and whistled, pretending not to listen. These old bastards are as bad as Tenko and Oji!

"Wait who said that?" Hinata asked as she let go of my arm, causing me to swing into Tenten and Ino.

"You just put your name on the list, bitch." I barked at Hinata, as I pushed myself off the floor. Though suddenly I stopped when I noticed the expression on her face. "Hinata?"

"Neji? Is that you?" She asked as she slowly made her way towards the guy who just walked in.

"Just Neji? What happened to my Nii-San?"

Hinata's lips soon curved into a wide grin as she quickly went running to a boy with long brown hair and eyes just the same colour as hers. As she hugged him tightly. "Neji! What are you doing here!"

"Maybe if you let me go I could tell you." The guy struggled to say, as Hinata's hug only grew tighter. "Just a second more." He sighed painfully though none the of the less a smile still made its way to his lips as he hugged her back. "I missed you too, Hinata."

As Hinata and this boy named Neji continued to hug, I leaned over to Tenten and Ino as I whispered. "Hey, do you guys know who this guy is?"

"Not a clue."

I slowly sat back into my chair as I raised a brow at them both. As Ino said something interesting. "They look so close, makes you wonder why she's never introduced us to him." Ino's lips soon formed into a mischievous grin. "Hey, maybe they're engaged to be married, and she's been too embarrassed to tell us!"

"Nope. We're cousins." Hinata stated plainly while Tenten and I leaned away from Ino. "Ew, incest."

"Oh, Shut up! I didn't hear any of you coming up with any bright ideas!"

I stared at Hinata. "So are you going to introduce us or is Ino going to have to search up his life story on the internet?"

She laughed, "Girls this guy's name is Neji, Neji Hyuga. He's one year older than me. When I was 5 he moved away to England to study abroad, though before that we were basically glued to the hip. I've only seen him a hand full of times since he moved, though the last time we saw each other was four to five years ago. Now Neji, these are my friends. Temari, Tenten, and Ino. I've known Temari and Ino for 2 years and Tenten for 3."

"Now, Neji how about you tell me what you're doing here exactly. Because I can tell this wasn't just a warm visit."

Neji looked at our parents before speaking, as they all nodded at him. "I'm here to take you all to England."

"What?!"

"Awe, and I really wanted to tease them a little more," My mother whined while pouting and crossing my arm.

"Huh?" I asked as I could feel a dozen veins pop on the side of my forehead while I slowly began to pull out my bat.

"Quick! Grab Temari!" Ino yelled as she wrapped her arms around me from the back. "Right! But where the hell did she pull out that bad!?" Tenten yelled back as she wrapped her arms around from the front.

Though suddenly Hinata took away my bat. "Hey! Give that back."

"Not until you let them finish."

I groaned as I sat back down and crossing my arms, as I stared daggers at them all. "Talk."

Ino's father cleared his throat as he spoke. "In all honesty, we all meet a week ago in Paris to discuss the matter of your last expulsion. We said that if you got expelled one more time we'd have no choice but to separate all four of you. And when we got the call from your principal at Capa, well our hands were tied."

"So what you're saying is..." Ino couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

"Well, that was the plan." Hinata's father soon continued. "That is until we found out what school Takuma and Rinmaru were planning on sending Tenten. I recalled hearing about that school before and remembered that Neji attended that exact school. That was when we decided to give you one last chance."

Hinata's mother soon added in. "We thought that it was too harsh of us to just separate you guys without even giving you the chance to prove to us that you can be good students!" She clapped cheerfully.

"Though here's the deal." My father soon spoke. "If you all get expelled one more time. Then there will be no second chances. The choice is yours. Behave or say your goodbyes while you still can."

We all looked at one another then back at our parents. For as long as I've known them our parents have always been the type to fool around just like how they did a few minutes ago. Though as I looked into their eyes, there was no doubt in my mind, they were serious.

Giving each other one last look, we nodded.

"Good, now that that's over how about me and Hiashi have a little talk with Tenko and Oji," Rinmaru replied while he and Hiashi stood up and walked towards the living room.

"Wait. What about Tanko and Oji?" Tenten asked.

Tenten's mother sighed as she placed her hand on her forehead. "Though they might not seem it, both Tenko and Oji are very skilled engineers. Though they don't really have any intention of attending a university any time soon, let alone take over the family business. So we've decided to give them a one year break. If at that time they still don't know what to do we will be sending both of them to the university of our choosing. Those are their two options. Though for now, they will be going to England with you."

"What?!"

"And that's not the best part~!" Hinata's mother chirped. "When we asked if it was ok for them to stay they said it was only possible if they work as dorm mothers."

All four of us burst into laughter.

"Well, it was nice seeing you four again, though we will be taking our leave now," Takuma said before her and everyone else stood up. "You guys will be leaving in 1 week. Your flight leaves at 5:30 am so don't miss it. Oh, and Neji will be there to pick you up at the airport. He just wanted to come today because it's been so long."

And just like that, they were on their way again. Hinata hugged Neji goodbye as Tenten went to go say goodbye to Takuma and Rinmaru. Ino got scrolled by her mom a bit longer, though still said their tearful farewells.

"You sure have grown Temari," My mother smiled as she hugged me. "Yeah? And how are Gaara and Kankuro?" The smile on my mothers face vanished as she stepped back. I laughed. "Hopefully that means good."

She didn't say another word as my father quickly guided her outside, as he only stopping for a second to glare at me with his cold icy stare.

We watched how they all boarded the helicopter, as the girls waved them off, as I clenched my fist in my pocket.

"Hey, Temari are you okay?" Ino suddenly asked me.

I smiled at her. "Never better."

"Well that was short and surprisingly painless," Tenten muttered.

"Looks like we're going to England," Hinata added.

"Seems like that's the plan, but at least where staying together and that's what matters,"

We all nodded.

"Well, let's get packing guys. We only have a week and we still have to tell Oji and Tenko too, because I doubt that Rinmaru and dad were able to wake them up."

"No! I'm too tired!" Ino grounded.

Tenten didn't help either. "But they ate all the sandwiches!"

"I baked an apple pie."

Ino and Tenten quietly asked, "Do we have ice cream?"

When Hinata nodded both of them bolted into the house, which left me and Hinata in utter laughter. Though as our laughter died down I noticed Hinata stare at the house as if caught in a daze.

"I'm sure going to miss this place."

I smiled. "Not to be incredibly cheesy but home is where ever you guys are."

**\- End Of Chapter -**

|I Don't Own Naruto Or its Characters|


	5. Chapter 5 - Big Brothers Plans

**\- Chapter 5 -**

**~ Hinata's POV ~ **

"What?! Where moving to England!" I could hear both Tenko and Oji yell from the living down the hall as I clenched an empty bottle of painkillers in my hand.

Both Tenko and Oji howled loudly as the sound of Ino's punch soon followed, as she barked back at them. "Idiots! Stop yelling, do you know how late it is?!"

When I walked into the living room, I wasn't surprised to see Tenten holding back Ino as she cried out to me for help. "Hinata! I'm losing my grip! I'm losing my grip!" I sighed as I looked down at the bottle I had in my hand.

In one swift swing, the battle hit the back of Ino's head, as she froze while slowly turning back to look at me as her eyes resembled those of a killer, as I noticed dark black bags beginning to form under her eyes, obviously due to lack of sleep since it was already 2 in the morning. "Ino, lead by example," I said simply.

"Why you short good for nothing shit," Ino growled as she clenched her fist.

"Tenten calm down Ino before she pops a vain. I'll be back."

"Wait, you're not really planning to leave me here with her do you!?" Tenten cried as I ignored her while heading into the kitchen. _'Sorry Ten. But empathy was thrown out the wind when I found that empty bottle of painkillers.' _

As I looked for what I needed in the kitchen I could still hear the sound of Ino's voice curse Tenko and Oji's name, as they both continued to whimper. Tenten, in the fit of it all, continued to struggle to calm Ino down as she named off some of Ino's favourite clothing brands.

I quickly prepared everything as I looked up at the ceiling. "God. You better make this work."

**\- 5 Minutes Later -**

"Here," I said while placing down a silver tray. "2 plates of apple pie slices, two cups of hot chocolate that is topped with whipped cream, a large puffy marshmallow, and dark chocolate shavings."

The moment the tray hit the coffee table, everyone in the room froze. Tenko and Oji looked at one another before hesitantly reaching for one of the mugs, as they slowly took a sip.

At that moment I took it upon myself to explain everything that had happened while they were asleep. "And that's basically the gist of it."

"So basically we're going to England?" Oji replied while licking his plate. "And we're going to be your dorm mothers?" Tenko then followed as they handed back their plates while asking for seconds.

"Yup that's basically it."

Ino growled as she grabbed Oji's shirt. "Hey! How the hell did you understand it so quickly when Hinata explained it to you, but it took us almost a half hour for you to just get the England part!?"

Oji shrugged as he stared at her with a dull expression. "Maybe it was because she fed us a pie? or maybe it was the part where she didn't yell at us like a couple of dumbasses!"

I quickly came between both of them as I pushed them apart. "Ok guys it's late and I really can't handle another one of your fights right now without my meds, so can you do me and everyone else the favour of shutting the hell up."

They both quieted down though nobody could stop them from glaring at each other.

Soon Temari walked into the room as she grabbed the back of Ino's collar. "Ok, that's enough. Our Uber will be here in less than 2 minutes."

"Temari were the hell have you been?!" Tenten yelled.

While typing away on her phone Temari replied. "I was in the library taking a nape." As she then tossed me my back-up painkiller supply, which was now empty. "Oh, and you're out of painkillers."

I faked a smile, as the side of my mouth twitched. "Wow, thanks."

Suddenly the sound of a honking car was heard from outside. "That's us," Temari stated as she headed for the door while pulling Ino along. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!"

Tenten and I followed them out as she waved to them from the door. "BYE! SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

"You better come back tomorrow with my pills you freeloaders!"

Temari solely smiled and waved.

"Something tells me she's not bringing anything with her when she comes back tomorrow."

Tenten wrapped an arm around my neck as she grinned. "Whatever! Let's go to bed already, we've had a pretty long day."

I grunted, "You can say that again."

**\- 1 Hour Later -**

**~ Tenko's P.O.V ~ **

After Temari and Ino had left, Hinata and Tenten stayed up a bit longer to clean the kitchen and dining room. While I was left to clean the living room with Oji, who had already fallen asleep.

_'Lazy bastard.'_

"Good night guys. We're going to bed now." Hinata shouted as I could hear both her and Tenten run up the stairs.

"Ok! Good night!" I shouted back while I then collapsing onto the couch. "Crap, I'm tired."

I yawned as I turned to look at Oji who didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon. I grabbed one of the pillows on the couch and throw at him. "You lazy shit." He didn't even flinch. _'Though if you really think about it, isn't that really creep? It's almost like he's dead.' _I gulped at the thought as a shiver ran down my spine.

"Hey Oji?" I said slowly while poking him.

"What?"

His sudden response made me jump, causing me to fall off the couch. Though once I got to my feet I quickly hid on the other side of the couch as I created an X with my arms. "Holy crap! Oji came back to life!"

Oji raised his eyebrow at me while his face just spelled out, _'What the fuck?' _I sighed as I lowered my arms._ 'Holy crap I need to go to bed.' _

"Hey dude, is there something I'm missing here?" Oji asked while I sat down. "Hey, who do you think had to clean this place up?"

Oji's expression told me that he still didn't understand though he didn't ask me anything more on the subject. That's when I decided to talk about something else that had been on my mind ever since Hinata explained to us that we were all going to England. "Hey Oji, what do you think about this whole England plan?"

"What about it? All they have to do is behave, right? Besides if life has thought me anything it's to never underestimate girls, _e__specially_ those girls."

A warm smile found it's way onto my lips, though it soon faded.

"Something wrong Tengo?"

I growled at his stupid nickname for me. "I run fast what's wrong with that!"

Oji chuckled. "No, you run slow. You only run fast when you're in a haunted house, when you see a big dog, or when Tenten finds your poorly hidden porn magazines. Now tell me what's wrong."

I grunted, though soon released a sigh. "Did I tell you the name of the school were going to?"

"No,"

"Figures, though I bet even if I did tell you, you'd probably never heard of it anyway."

"Then why bringing it up?"

I sighed as I grabbed my phone from the coffee table and began to tap away. Oji looked at me questionably. "Here. Look."

"Konoha Boarding School for the Elite. One of the most exclusive boarding schools in the country. Wow they really don't hold back, do they? So that's the kind of school our parents are sending them too, huh?" He chuckled sadly to himself. "Ha, the best money could buy. And in the U.K no less."

I don't even know if he noticed the sadness in his voice, but I did. But I continued anyway. "After my parents told me that they were planning on sending Tenten to that boarding school I decided to look into it,"

"And what did you find out?"

"Some pretty fascinating stuff actually. Konoha has four other sister schools that are scattered all over the world. One is here in America, there are two in the U.K, One in France, and then one more in Dubai. Apparently, the headmasters of the schools all meet only a handful of times a year. Hh! And there's this-"

"Wait! Are you telling me that there's a school just like the one in the U.K, here? And they're still sending us to England?!"

I frowned at him. "And are you telling me that's the only thing you got out of everything I've just said?"

Oji relaxed back onto the couch as he sighed. "Whatever, I'm just saying I like things simple. I'm a simple man, kill me for it. And what about this whole sister school thing, isn't that usually for Colleges and Universities?"

"I don't really know all that much about it, though apparently ever since the last headmaster of Konoha stepped down their ties together had begun to drift."

"Wow! Fascinating! Now wake me up when any of this info you're telling me has anything to do with us, ok?" Oji said while picking something out of his teeth and flicking it across the room.

"Wait!" I yelled as he began to close his eyes. "I get I was getting off-topic but I really did have something important to tell you!" I yelled as I violently shook him. "Yeah, and what the hell can that be!" He barked back while also violently slapping my hands away.

"It's the new headmaster of the school!"

"What about him?"

"Not _him, her._ She was taught by the last headmaster himself. She was supposed to go to medical school though apparently something happened and got stuck under a mountain of debt instead, and only God knows how she was even brought up for the position since-"

"Tenko! You're getting off track again!"

"R-Right, but apparently ever since she was positioned as the new headmaster 200 students from that school have been expelled already! And apparently, 50 have transferred just for fear of her alone! The girls are screwed! We're screwed! Everyone is screwed! We're all going to be separated and there's nothing anyone can do about it!"

Oji quickly gripped the collar of my shirt as he punched me square in the face. "What the hell was that for!" Oji shrugged. "You know I hate it when you begin to panic, you get all weird on me. Besides if any of the girls heard you talking like that, they'd punch you too."

At that moment I recalled all the time's the girls ever punched me. "Your probably right.

"Of course I am! Besides, we can prevent it."

"Prevent it?"

Oji looked at me, his eyes sharp and his expression unmoving as he stood up and extended his hand to me. "We're big brothers, it's our job to protect our little sisters."

It was at that moment. That kinda moment that only happens every blue moon. When Oji actually looked kinda cool for once.

"Right!"

"Hey, has anyone ever told you what an awesome big brother you are, Tenko?"

I laughed as I punched him in the shoulder. "I could say the same for you, man."

"I am. Aren't I," he said with a smudged smile on his face.

"Ok so 'Save Our Sisters From Getting Expelled' is a go!" We both shouted as we fist-bumped each other. "There's no way this plan can fail!"

**~ Hinata's P.O.V ~**

"Those idiots," I sighed as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Though even though their idea was so ridiculous I still couldn't hold back the smile that crept onto my lips. As I even began to chuckle to myself.

"You can say that again," Tenten laughed.

"Though if they really didn't want us to know their plans then they shouldn't talk so loud."

"Yeah, but they really do care about us, don't they? Even if they can be a little dense at times."

"How do you feel about going to England Tenten?" I asked.

"Well, I'm sure going to miss this place. It's the first place we became friends after all. I can still remember it like it was yesterday."

**_{Flash Back}_**

**~ No One's POV ~ **

Even though she was wearing her most comfortable clothes, which were a pair of old ripped overalls, a white shirt, and old high tops, she sure didn't feel comfortable. And as she stood at the entrance to her new home staring down at her shoes, all she wanted was to go back to China where her real home was.

"So you're ditching us?" Tenten asked with curiosity beaming from her eyes, as she finally looked up at them. She already knew that wasn't the case, though as she stared into her parent's eyes searching for some type of hesitation. It suddenly didn't feel that way.

As her mother kneeled down, she grabbed both of her hands while pulling them close. "We're sorry Tenten, but we promise we will call every day. It's just-" She watched as her mother struggled to find the words, though she could tell by the pain look on her face that she didn't want to leave her. And that's all she needed.

"Well, this place isn't that bad. Besides didn't you say I'll be living here with some other people? We'll probably be good friends by the time you come back to visit. So you can go."

Her mother smiled as she stood up while still tightly holding onto her hands. As her father placed his hand on her head, softly patting her. "Now that's our big girl. Now make sure to be good. And watch out for your big brother, you know he can be really dense sometimes."

Tenten nodded as she watched them head out the door and get into their car and drive away. Her fake smile slowly fading. "And now you're gone." She muttered, as she suddenly felt the urge to cry though she quickly slapped both her cheeks, as they turned a bright red. "Nope, that's not happening."

She quickly drew her attention elsewhere. As she finally entered what would be her new home for the next two years.

Though as she began to open one of the double, navy blue, doors, all the expectations she had of what it might look like were completely shattered.

When Tenten entered she was faced with boxes of furniture covered in white sheets. _'Dammit Tenko, you said you already have the living room done by the time I came!' _

"Well, whatever, when you come back from school will finish it," Tenten sighed while walking into the living room and pulling off the large white sheet that was covering the couch. "I guess for now I can go exploring."

**\- 20 Minutes later -**

While walking downstairs with a notepad and pen in hand, she finished writing down the final details of the house. "Built-in 1917, 8,523 SqFt, with 6 bedrooms, 6.5 bathrooms. Includes a formal living room, dining room, and gourmet kitchen. Not to mention the library with a sweeping view of the enormous landscape ground." Tenten looked around while tapping the end of the pen on her lip. "Yet still no secret rooms."

Now ending back where she started, Tenten collapsed on the couch while letting out a loud yawn. "I'm so bored~! Tenko hurry and come home, dammit~!" Her voice echoed through the room as it quickly went quiet again.

Leaving her in the dark with nothing more but silence and her thoughts.

That is until she heard the faint sound of a piano playing, causing her to quickly sit up. "That sounds like it's coming from outside." Tenten stood up as she wiped out her Kunai as she made her way towards the garden doors. "No ones suppose to be here but me, right?"

Though once Tenten opened the doors to outside, she froze as she dropped her weapon.

Out those doors, she was faced with a beautiful maple tree tunnel with an irregular bluestone path. At the end of the tunnel was a semi-large octagonal gazebo, inside the gazebo stood a baby grand piano as a girl, dressed in a white sundress, played. Her fingers playing softly and freely.

That is until the girl noticed she wasn't alone.

When Tenten finally got a look of the girls face, it wasn't her pale and fragile competition that caught her attention or her odd-coloured eyes, but the cold and icy stare in them, dead of all emotion.

The girl's stare alone sent shivers down her spine causing her to step back. "Hello, my names Hinata Hyuga. From the Hyuga family estate in Tokyo. You must be Tenten Lalin, I met your brother Tenko. He'll be home soon."

Caught off gourd Tenten blinked a few times before responding. "Y-Yeah," Suddenly the weird sinking feeling she had before slowly began to fade. _'She seems kinda weird, but I can work with weird. Let's just hope she's, not a total snob.'_

"I see," The girl responded while pulling down the fallboard of the piano. "Your hair is weird. I think I'm going to call you Meatball head." She spoke bluntly.

Suddenly the side of Tenten's mouth began to twitch, as she tried to fake a smile. Fighting the urge to hit this girl in front of her. "W-Whatever makes you comfortable."

_'Forget it. I already hate you.' _

"Why are you doing that?" She asked.

"Doing what?"

"Putting up an act. What, did your parents tell you to get along with me or something? Or do you just take shit from everybody?"

Tenten was at a complete loss for words. She didn't know if she should either feel offended or laugh.

"Though I can change that." Tenten's eyes widened as she watched Hinata walk towards her as she stopped only a couple of feet away as she extended her hand. "So how about it Tenten? Let's be friends."

**_{End Of Flash Back}_**

**~ Still Hinata's POV ~ **

Tenten smiled as she hugged her knees. "I can't believe it's already been 3 years since then, your completely different from the way you were before. Time sure goes by fast."

I chuckled as I looked back at Tenten. "How did those words feel like coming out of your mouth?"

Tenten groaned as she covered her face with her hands. "Like I was some type of old hag!"

I laughed so hard that tears began to form at the edge of my eyes. "You still have one more good year grandma," I said while patting her back which only caused Tenten to groan loudly.

"While let's get back to bed. We will need all the strength we have to pack up all those weapons of yours." Tenten's eyes sparkled when I said that. "Do you really think they'll let me go through board checking with them!?" She asked excitedly.

"Well, anything's possible, right?" Tenten nodded eagerly as she skipped to her room.

I let out a sigh. What a day. Getting expelled, seeing my mom and dad again after a while, and the news of moving to England.

"England, huh," I smiled to myself as I clasped my hands behind my back while I walked back to my room. "I wonder what awaits us tomorrow? Guess will just have to find out."

**\- End Of Chapter -**

**|Don't Own Naruto, I just watch it!|**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Plan Ride

**\- Chapter 6 -**

**~ Temari's POV ~**

"Hey you guys, it's time to go," Oji shouted out to us as he finished putting in the last of our luggage in the trunk of the taxi that was going to take us to the airport.

Though none of us responded as me and the girls stood side by side, staring up at the house that had been our home for the past 4 years.

It was still dark outside, the house barely visible, though we didn't need lights. No one told us what was going to happen to it once we were gone, though, with all the chaos of packing and moving, none of us really thought about the house.

Though as we rushed out of the doors, so ready to leave, only looking back at it for a brief second...we all froze, as we looked up at the place where this family was born, where it all began, and even though Ino and I moved out two years ago, we still considered this place our home. But after this, all ties we have with this house will be cut and any purpose of coming back, meaningless.

Tenko yelled from the taxi. "Guy's, the meters running!

Ino trembled as she quickly turned around lowering the front of her cap as she made her way towards the taxi. "We're coming!"

Tenten soon followed as she used her arm to cover her now red eyes. "Ok, I'm ready." I sighed, while I watched how Tenten almost walked into a tree before Oji stopped her. "No matter how much time passes, both those girl will always be the same."

"Everyone change, it's apart of moving forward," Hinata stated as we watched Ino and Tenten hold back tears. "Though it would be nice if they could stay like this a while longer, right?" Hinata smiled.

I grinned as I wrapped my arms around her, locking her in a tight hug. "Well, I guess it's not all that bad," I smiled while rubbing my cheek against her soft hair, causing her neet comb to go messy. I was surprised that she didn't react at all when I let her go, usually, she'd kick me right after, though she simply fixed her hair, took one last look at the house, then walked back to the car.

Something felt wrong.

**|At The Airport|**

Once we had arrived at the airport and had gotten all our baggage through checking, Oji stopped us. "Ok guys, I'm handing back your passports. You lose your passport, well, good luck on getting another flight because no one will be waiting for your sorry as-" Ino gave him a good kick in the stomach before he could say anymore as he quietly handed out our passport.

_'Idiot.'_

By the time we were seated, I sighed in relief as I relaxed into my chair. _'So tired.' _My eyelids were beginning to close on me as my head pounded. Our flight was about 7 and a half hours long and was set to leave at 5 AM. Tenten suggested that we stay up all night so we could just sleep during the flight, but most of us fell asleep once it hit two.

Though I was still counting my lucky stars that I wasn't stuck sitting next to Ino who was scared of flying as Tenten tried to calm her down so she could take her meds. I felt bad for her, but still grateful that I didn't pull the short straw on that one.

But guess karma was punishing me with this killer headache. Suddenly I felt a light tap on my shoulder as I turned to see Hinata holding out a bottle of painkillers and a small bottle of water. I gave her a weak smile as I accepted the pills "Thanks."

She simply looked out her window, unamused, as she grunted. "How about instead of thanking me, you pay for the one you emptied out last week." I took out my wallet and just when I was going to give her my 20, she pushed my hands away. "Your money's no good to me now. Keep it."

_'Then why did you bring it up?' _Though she made no sense, she still made me laugh. Like Ino and Tenten, I didn't see Hinata ever-changing either. She was always going to be Hinata. The girl who would stay up all night so we didn't miss our flight, the one who remember to buy the painkillers and gum.

Though as I finally calmed down, I watched how Hinata's expression changed. It was probably when she woke us up, that I first noticed how she wasn't acting like herself.

Her eyes looked seemed so clouded, so lost in thought she probably wouldn't even notice if I moved seats.

I reached out to touch when suddenly I froze. The aura around her was different. Dark and cold. It was as if her body was yelling _'leave me alone' _Suddenly I became hesitant. I leaned back into my chair again, as I closed my eyes, Hinata's cold frame being the last thing I saw. She needs her space. We have 7 hours. I'll give her at least some time alone.

**\- 3 hours later -**

I quickly sat up at the sudden tremble of my seat.

I looked all around only to notice that the lights of the plane were now dimmed, as all the blinds were down, and that Hinata was no longer sitting next to me. _'Restroom?' _I thought to my self as I noticed how most of everyone on the plane were now asleep_._

I yawned while stretching out my arms. _'God I'm tired.'_

I stared at Hinata's empty seat for a while before deciding to switch. I lifted up her blinds only to see that it was just as dark outside as it was inside. _'Must be a storm. Hell, at least Tenten's plan worked for something. If Ino was awake to see this I'd kill myself.' _I closed the blinds again as I dug into my pocket as I pulled out my phone in search of the time.

_'10:30 am'_

_'3 hours of sleep? Sure doesn't feel like it.' _Suddenly I wondered if Hinata got any sleep since the plane departed. Considering that last time I saw her she didn't seem as though she was planning on taking a nap anytime soon.

My thoughts were interrupted when Hinata came back. "So you woke up, huh? I would have thought that you'd sleep through the whole flight."

I chuckled as I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah, me too."

Hinata nodded as she turned to look at Ino and Tenten who were still fast asleep. She chuckled at Tenten's loud snores.

I smiled. "Hey, Hinata I wanted to ask you som-" I stopped when I saw Hinata's eyes go widen as suddenly the plane begun to shake as the lights flicker on and off. People quickly began to wake up as mutters could be heard all around.

When it finally stopped one of the flight attendants stood up as she spoke with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Hello, I apologize to all our passengers, but our captain has informed us that we will be facing quite a bit of turbulence so we ask all our passengers to please put on your seatbelt just for precaution."

Though most of everyone still seemed out of it, they still listened to the over-enthusiastic flight attendants. Especially Ino, who was wide awake now as her fingers trembled while struggling to fascin her seatbelt.

It didn't help when the oxygen mask suddenly fell down followed by a loud bolt of thunder roaring outside. I watched how all the colour in Ino's face wash away. She shakingly raised her hand trying to get the attention of the fake smiling flight attended. "U-Um, Miss. This is probably a really dumb thing to ask, but what are the chances of this plane being hit by lightning?"

The woman smiled at Ino. "Please rest assured. Chances of something like that is highly unlikely."

Ino still didn't look reassured as she wiggled deeper into her seat.

I knew the chances of our plane being hit by lightning were unlikely, though as I watched the clouds darken apart of me wished we were on the ground. I gripped the armrest as I shut my eyes. Trying to think of anything else.

"Those blue moon moments when you actually catch Temari's vulnerable side."

I opened my eyes only to see Hinata holding up her phone recording me. "That's it! Your Dea-"

It was so sudden, I didn't even know what was happening for a second, as stared into Hinata's wide lavender eyes.

It was at that moment, the plane began to fall out of the sky.

"WERE FALLING!~" The piercing sound of Ino's screams soon began to ring in my ears, as she brought me back.

My body was completely pinned to my seat as the plane begun to shake uncontrollably as my tears began to blur my vision. It felt like my ears were bleeding, as everyone on the plane started to scream. I could literally feel my heart fall into my stomach as I gripped tightly to my armrest, digging my nails in as deeply as I could go.

**|Meanwhile In Japan|**

_'I feel my cousin senses tingling!' _

**Back To The Plane Falling Out Of The Sky|**

_'Were we really going to die like this?! A fucking plane crash!?'_ Even in our last moments, I couldn't picture it. This being the end of us all. All I could do was shut my eyes and brace for impact.

But then...The plane simply stopped shaking as it went back to flying normally, almost as if we weren't about to die a second ago.

I looked around only to see everyone else had the same dumbfounded look on their faces.

It wasn't long till the same flight attendant from before popped her head through the curtains, her facial expression the same as always. "We apologize to all our passengers for the miscalculation, though we promise nothing has happened to the plane and it will arrive at its destination according to schedule."

At this point, I could literally feel all the veins on my forehead pop, as I was completely ready to murder this-

"HAHAHA!" I quickly turned only to see Hinata burst into tears as she laughed hysterically. "Holy crap! I thought we were going to die! I was so scared."

I smiled as I relaxing back into my seat. I didn't say anything as I simply let Hinata continue to laugh. I even started to chuckle a little myself. I sighed as I looked out the window. The clouds beginning to clear up as all my worries flow away with them.

**|Arriving in England|**

**~ Ino's P.O.V ~**

I was the first one off the plane, not even taking a second to grab my stuff. I just had to get the hell out of that death machine. I literally kissed the grand as I rubbed my face on its solidness. "Laaannnd! Sold land!"

Oji quickly grabbed my arm as he pulled me back up to my feet. "That was 4 hours ago, get over it! You're being way too overdramatic!"

"I'm not going to take that from some idiot who can't even wake up and notice that his own plane is falling out of the damn sky! You really can't tell me you're that much of an idiot!?"

"An idiot like you isn't allowed to call me an idiot!"

"Ok guys, that's enough!" Tenten yelled as she shoved my luggage into my hands. "Let's just get our things and put this whole incident behind us. Because personally, that's all I want to do.

It didn't take long for us all to get all our shit together as we met up with Neji in almost no time.

"I'm glad to see you all made it safely."

We all faked a smile as we nodded.

Neji looked confused. But didn't question it. He then escorted us to the cars where two-man helped us put our bags in. From there we headed to the school. Where we will be living for the rest of our high school years. I let out a sigh as I watched us leave the airport.

Goodbye home. Hello, boarding school. I wasn't looking forward to this, but I can't say that I wasn't a little excited. We'll just have to see what this school holds in store for us, right?

**\- End of Chapter - **

Sorry for any mistakes!


	7. Chapter 7 - Second Chances

**\- Chapter 7 -**

**~ Hinata's POV ~**

I could feel my skin begin to crawl, as goosebumps began to form all over my body. Something about this school gave me a bad feeling, almost like my body knew something my mind didn't.

I think I might be going insane .-.

I turned my attention else were, as I looked down at Temari who was asleep on my shoulder. Next to her was Oji who was scrolling through his phone. Behind me sat Ino, Tenten, and Tenko. With Ino's face plastered against the window as her eyes followed every tree that passed by, Tenten sat next to her munching down on the snacks that Neji had brought for _all_ of us and with Tenko leaned against her, peacefully drooling on her shoulder.

I looked up at Neji who was sitting in the front, his eyes glued to a large red book. I sighed as I looked down at the brochure of our new school, which Neji gave out to us when he picked us up from the airport. I brushed my fingers across its name, _Konohagakure_. I've spent every waking moment thinking about it. Thought of a dozen reasons why I felt the way I did, though came up with nothing.

I looked out the car window, defeated. _'What was it about this school that made me feel so on edge?'_ I watched how we passed by rows and rows of stone cottages, while those houses soon turned into nothing but fields of green.

"First all I saw were trees, now I see nothing! Where the hell are all the malls!? Like we're literally in the middle of no were!" Ino suddenly shouted while plastering her face even closer to the window.

"Better get used to it blondie, because that's all your going to be seeing for the next 2 years," Tenten bluntly stated while she took a bit out of another granola bar.

Ino gave her a face of complete horror, as if her very soul was being crushed, as she shakingly placed her hands on Tenten's shoulders. "P-Please...take it back. Please take it back."

Tenten, who was still calmly eating her granola bar, simply patted Ino on the back while repeating. "There, there." As Ino quietly sobbed

"Your friends sure seem like a tiring bunch," Neji added as he looked up from his book and at me through the rearview mirror.

"Well, at least you know you'll never get bored of them."

Neji responded quickly. "Boredom is a small price to pay for your well being. They're the reason why you haven't been able to stay in a single school for any longer than 3 months."

I shrugged as I gave him a sheepish grin. "Yeah, well maybe your right. Though what can you do, their family."

For a second he looked surprised as he then cleared his throat while he went back to reading his book. "I see."

"You sure seem to act like you already know us, Neji-_Nii_-_San_." Temari taunted him with the way I use to say his name.

"Well look who woke up," I grinned as I watched Temari sit up. "So what's the deal kid? You seem to act like you already have us all pegged, even though I could have sworn that we've only known each other for a couple of hours now."

I looked up at Neji.

At first, I thought he would have gotten irritated by the way Temari called his name. Though Neji acted differently then what I would have expected, as he simply closed his book. "Temari Nara. Your 17 years old and in your last year of high school. Your the eldest daughter of the Nara family, which are the owners of one of the world's largest art collection. Temari you have been expelled from 22 different schools since your second year of high school. I might not know you personally though I know enough to say that you aren't the best company for my cousin-"

Temari looking a bit taken aback though still continued to listen anyway, as Neji soon added. "-You might not be the best company for my cousin, though if Hinata will go as far as to accept you as apart of her family I have no choice but to accept you as well."

Temari's expression changed from surprise to irritated, though she did nothing more but released an irritated grunt as she fell back into her seat. "I don't need your acceptance."

Oji sat up as he reached his hands out from behind Neji's seat, as he then began to yank on his cheeks. "Hey, what about me huh? I've known you longer then Hinata has, shouldn't you care about my acceptance too! Don't you care at all about my well being!"

I grinned as I leaned forward. "Neji you sure have done your homework on my friends haven't you."

While pushing Oji's hands away Neji answered. "Of course. I've researched every one of the girl's backgrounds, making it almost impossible for a single piece of information to pass by me."

"Is it just me, or does anyone else feel a bit creeped out," Tenten added, her mouth still filled with food. I laughed. "Hey! This might be fun for you Hinata, but I'm feeling very exposed right now!"

"Don't worry Tenten, I doubt he knows about how you like to decorate your kunai." Ino teased as I laughed harder.

"Well, he does now!"

"I can guarantee you, I only keep noted the things worth noting," Neji responded as he was already back to reading his book. Tenten still didn't look satisfied as she simply stared at Neji while continuing to eat.

"So what do you have on us? You already announced mine. How about Tenten and Ino."

Now I was intrigued.

Neji's eyes met mine as he looked back at me through the rearview mirror. I could tell he knew I was interested to hear what he had dug up about my friends as he sighed while closing his book once more.

"Tenten Lalin. You lived with Hinata for just about 3 years now, after moving from China. You are currently 17 years old and the youngest of two. Your brother is the sixth generation of the Lalin family and head of your family's traditional tea ceremony. Though your brother stepped down a year ago making you the next head of your family's company. Along with Temari, you have been expelled from 22 schools since your second year of high school."

"Wow Tenten, quite the list you have there," Ino smirked while taking the granola bar from a frozen Tenten, who was just about to drop it.

Tenten didn't respond as she looked up while coving her face with her hands, as she cursed Tenko's name a dozen times. As the boy in question continued to sleep peacefully.

"Lastly we have Ino Yamanaka. Age 16 and is the only child of the Yamanaka family who are the owners of various 5-star hotels around the world. Ino has been expelled from 22 different schools starting at the beginning of high school."

"Well look at that, he really didn't add you're weird habit Tenten."

"Hey!" Tenten barked as she karate chopped Temari on the head.

"Well, that got boring real fast."

"No need to worry Ino, by the looks of it we will be reaching the school any minute now."

**|Arriving at the school|**

**~ Tenten's P.O.V ~**

"Well look at that, no one told me we were going to be going to be attending school in a castle," Hinata smirked as she hopped off the van. "The brochure sure doesn't give this school justice."

"You can say that again," I added while I stared at this castle they called a school.

"Holy crap! Why didn't we get expelled from school sooner! This place is enormous! I can't wait to see where will be staying!" Ino swelled as she ran towards the school.

"Calm down blondie, it's not that big a deal."

Ino stopped dead in her tracks as she quickly turned around. "What the hell are you talking about Temari! Have you suddenly gone blind? Look at this place. This is the kinda place people could only wish their school looked like."

"My eyes are just fine. All I'm saying is that it's not a big deal and to remember why we're here in the first place."

20 minutes haven't even passed since we got here and two people from our group were already fighting. I sighed as shooked my head while helping Neji unload the van. Though with my attention elsewhere I hadn't noticed that I had left my hand on top of Neji's and not one of the luggage.

Neji looked at me irritatedly "Do you mind?"

I blinked twice before I realized that I still hadn't removed my hand. "Oh, sorry about that!" I awkwardly laughed as I quickly removed my hand as I made myself busy by going back to work, while the whole time I was thinking _'__What the hell was that?' _

It didn't take us long to remove everything from the car as I thanked the man who drove us once more before he drove away. I sat on the floor with my back leaned against one of the luggage as I watched Temari and Ino still going at it.

"Cow!"

"Bitch!"

_'Maybe if those two put just as much energy into helping us as they do fight all day, then maybe we would have finished sooner.' _My thoughts were soon interrupted as Hinata stood in front of me holding a cool bottle of water. "Got anything colder than that?"

"Nope."

I laughed as I stood up while wiping off some dirt from my shorts before taking the drink from Hinata. "Thanks."

"Ready to go inside?"

"Not really,"

Hinata laughed. "That's good because neither am I." She soon turned to Temari and Ino as she grabbed both of their wrists. "That's enough, the principals probably waiting for us. Were going."

"Hey, what about the bags?" Tenko asked.

"The gater isn't here yet, so Neji will look after them," Hinata answered, as she headed for the school entrance while pulling Ino and Temari along.

"Excuse me, but are you insane? You'll only get yourselves lost!" Neji began to argue.

Oji walked up to Neji as he patted him on the head. "Neji the principal has probably seen your face enough times, besides someone has to watch the bags and were the ones the principal has to meet,"

"Bye Neji. Make sure to guard those bags well." Temari teased as she turned to smirk at him while her, Ino, and Hinata disappeared into the school.

I glanced back at Neji, as I watched how a look of defeat fell upon his face, I held in a laugh as I was the last one to walk inside.

**|Outside the school office|**

**~ Tenko's P.O.V ~**

_*pent* *pent* *pent*_

After 6 wrong turns and 4 dead ends, we were finally standing outside of the school's office.

Jesus this place is a maze, there wasn't even a single teacher or student around to ask for directions. Personally, I was already beginning to regret leaving Neji outside. We really should have just left one of the girls out there instead. "Hey, I get it's the weekend and all but this is ridiculous. It's like the whole place is deserted."

"Why the hell is this school so freakin' big!" Oji yelled out, as he bent down placing both hands on my knees trying to catch his breath.

"Right! I feel like we've been walking for days," Tenten breathed out before stumbling backward as her back hit the wall while she slid down, collapsing to the floor.

"Stop overreacting, it's only been an hour," Temari responded as she ran her fingers through her hair. Completely unfazed.

"Leave them be. Not all of us go for 2 hour runs in the morning." Hinata added as she crouched down in front of Tenten while splashing water on her face.

There has to be something wrong with those girls. Here I am creating my own puddle of sweat and those two act like we didn't just spend an hour running back and forth looking for the office. It's official, I hate this school.

My attention was soon diverted when I heard a loud thud come from behind me. I turned only to see Ino laying unconscious on the floor. _'Hm, I was beginning to wonder where she went.'_

"Ino!" Oji yelled as he went running for her.

Any other day I would've been right there with Oji, probably scared for her life, but I'm way too tired to care. _'Someone call 911, she died...'_

Oji kneeled down as he held her in his arms. "Ino! Wake up!" A few seconds went by before she finally regained consciousness as she weakly turned to look at Oji.

"O-Oji? Is that you?" She called out faintly, as she stretched out her hand. Oji didn't waste any time before gripped her hand tightly. "Yeah, it's me! Just hold on will get you some water or something!"

"No don't bother. I-I don't think..." Ino eyes soon began to close as the hand Oji was holding onto so tightly became weak as it then began to slip out of his hands, and as it fell it hit the ground with the most dramatic thud ever. We all watched as a little Ino soul began escaping from her mouth.

"Ino!" Oji yelled her name dramatically.

Before this could carry on any longer Hinata splashed the rest of her water on Ino's face. "Well, that's enough of that. Whatever_ that_ was." The more this went on, the more it looked like those cheesy drama shows, and just before Tenten was about to begin to awkwardly clap, Temari slowly pushed her hands back down.

Through suddenly we heard the sound actual clapping, as we all turned to see a black haired woman, who looked to be in her mid 30's with short black hair, standing in front of us as she smiled. "Good evening. My name is Shizune. You must be the new students at our school. It nice to finally get a face with the name. Place follow me inside."

The side of my mouth began to twitch as spoke. "So much for first impressions."

Shizune guided us past the pair of large black double doors. Inside was a 5 piece espresso reception desk that sat in the middle of a fairly simple room. Though in the far back was a single door, with a gold plaque above it reading _'Principal's Office'. _Shizune knocked on the door twice before coming in as she then held the door open for us all. Though none of us moved.

Honestly, I didn't move because I was scared. Though many of the girls would have known that, even Oji. The real question here was, why weren't_ they_ moving? I doubt they stood up late researching the school. Doubt they know anything about how terrifying the principal is. Doubt they know anything about the three strick rule she has.

Though what I truly didn't doubt was that they weren't at least a little worried about how this was going to transpire and if this was it going to end like every other time they transferred to a new school.

Suddenly the silence broke as Hinata walked in. The sound of her steps was the only thing that could be heard in the entire room. She then stopped a couple of feet from the principal's desk. Both the principal and Hinata's expressions were unreadable.

The silence broke again when the principal spoke. "So you must be Hinata Hyuga. Your eyes are unmistakable."

"I am."

The woman smiled as she leaned back in her chair. "Good. Now, how about you tell your friends to come in so we can properly discuss what's going to happen from here on out."

I looked at the other hesitantly, though not long after that did we all make our way deeper in the office as we stood next to Hinata.

The principal's smile widened. "That's very good. So if I'm correct you bunch should be my troublemakers from Capa High. Expelled after only 2 months of attendance and as for what your other dozens of principals have to say... well let's just say that it's not looking too good for you girls, that's for sure." She sat up as she pulled open one of her draws as she took out four thick folders, as she stood up from her chair, and walked around her desk as she stopped right in front of us while leaning back.

"This school doesn't just let anyone attend and personally I don't care how much your parents have in the bank, money just doesn't persuade around here. Here at this school, we have a three strick system, and if you get all three don't waste your time with apologies. Honestly, the only reason why all six of you are still standing here, to begin with, is because your parents are friends with the headboard of directors. Your parents might have gotten you in, though it's up to you if you wish to stay. So..."

What she did next, and I can say this with absolute certainty, surprised us all.

The thick large folders she held in her hands, probably filled with countless papers of every bad thing the girls have down since they started high school, probably even further than that, were thrown up in the air as we watched papers begin to fly everywhere.

"...if you wish to start fresh here, I'll look past it all. Every mistake and every screw-up. You have a lot riding on this, I've been informed, so I hope you'll see this as an opportunity. One that I hope you don't pass up. If you have a problem speak now, or else you'll have to live with it until the day of your graduation or the day you get expelled. Whichever comes first."

Her words were as loud as shattering glass in an empty room and none of us dared to say a word.

She smiled. "Well, if this is how you feel then it is my honour to welcome you to Konohagakure High."

**\- End Of Chapter -**

**|Don't Own Naruto|**


	8. Chapter 8 - Home

**\- Chapter 8 -**

**~ Oji's POV ~ **

Our meeting with the principal was pretty short-lived, though it sure did leave us thinking. The principal didn't seem all that bad, she was odd, don't get me wrong, though not someone I'd ever have any reason to worry about.

Though what I was really worried about right now was probably... I could feel a vain begin to throb on the side of my forehead. "HOW THE HELL DID WE GET LOST AGAIN!"

Tenten patted me on the shoulder. "Drop it Oji, complaining about it will only add more salt to the wound." She responded regrettably as she looked away with tears lingering in her eyes.

I sighed as we continued to try to find some type of exit. My attention soon diverted as I turned to see my sister walking almost five feet away from us, her eyes glued to the floor.

I'd be lying if I said that I hadn't noticed how strange she had been acting since we left home, but she seemed normal after that fucked up plane ride so I stopped worrying about it. That is until right now.

I shoved my hands in my pocket while I waited for Hinata to catch up. By the time she did, I could already tell that she still hadn't noticed how far she drifted apart from us. And to be honest, it kinda pissed me off. Which also made me feel less guilty for what I was about to do next.

I extend my leg out, purposely causing her to trip, falling face first onto the ground which created a loud thud causing the others to stop and look back.

Hinata slowly sat up as she placed her hand on her nose as she growled. "Dammit Oji!"

"Hey, want to tell me whats going on? Ever since we left you've been acting weird. You bearly make eye contact with anyone, always looking far into the distance as if you're looking for something. If something is bothering you tell us or else we won't know how the hell to help you, dumb ass!"

For a moment Hinata solely stared at me, but after while she looked away. "Well it's not like I was really trying to hide anything from you guys, it's just not something that can be so easily said." She stood up as she wiped some dirt off her pants. "Ever since we left home I've had this bad feeling, I don't know if it was because of the move or what happens if we get expelled but I thought I'd have some type of answer by the time we finished talking with the principal, though I still feel so uneasy like there was something we don't know yet."

For a while, no one said a thing. It was as if we were waiting for something, but for what? I don't know about the others though I was waiting for Neji, he was always better at the big brother role then I was. At a moment like this, I bet he would know exactly what to say.

I clenched my fist as I watched how Hinata's pained face looked away from us. I inhaled deeply before speaking. "Hinata, you know I suck at all this sentimental crap, but that doesn't mean I don't care. Your demons are my demons so whatever tomorrow brings I'll be there," Temari walked up from behind me as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Will_ all_ be there

I watched how Hinata finally looked up at us. "You loser, I thought I was the one protecting you." I could feel my face go red as everyone laughed. "W-What the hell are you saying!? Obviously I'm supposed to be the one looking after you dumbass!"

Suddenly Ino screamed. "Exit!" She quickly ran, with Tenko following close behind as he roared. "Freedom at last!" Temari smiled at Hinata one last time as she and Tenten soon followed.

I waited for Hinata, her expression was suddenly serious. "Hey, Oji," I gave her a nod. "If we screw this up, we will be forced to go back to The Hyuga Compound, right."

I ran my fingers through my hair as I sighed. "Yup, I even confirmed it with the old man." Hinata smiled. "Let's not screw this up."

* * *

As we stepped out of the school, the sun was already beginning to set, an angry Neji waited for us as he crossed his arms glaring daggers at us. "Did I not tell you fools that you'd on only get hopelessly lost without me?"

"Yeah, Yeah, lecture us later. So I'm guessing we head this way, right?" I pointed to a path that led to several large houses. Neji released a heavy sigh as he pinched the bridge above his nose before leading the others to our dorms.

"With these many buildings so close together they kinda remind me of townhouses?" Temari exclaimed as she and the others followed Neji down a long path created on a hill that looked down at various houses all nicely aligned. "Do you know if will all be roomed together?"

Neji looked back at us as he seemed a bit taken aback by my question. "What? Did the principal not inform you of your living conditions?"

Tenten stopped too think. "Wait, now that I really think about it, the principal didn't really say much did she? She welcomed us, told us we were lucky to even be going to her school, threatened us a bit, and then sent us on our merry way."

Neji's face palmed himself as he groaned. "Uh that woman, always just cutting right to the point. I apologize on her behalf she has a bad habit of rushing meetings and appointments when she has a good feeling she'd win at the town's casino, and also when..." Neji paused as he looked back at the girls, his eyes showing just a small hint of guilt.

Which Hinata caught quickly. "And also when what? Is there something that principal Tsunade didn't tell us?"

For a moment he hesitated, before turning to face us, his expression serious. "As you must know once Tsunade took her place as the new Principal many troubled students from the school were washed out just before the beginning of school last year. Tsunade also made a point to create a new entrance exam for the school which was in a short time beginning to grow a lot of fame. thus in this short time, the school became to be known as two things: Utterly terrifying or which academically gifted students around the world would see as _'an intriguing challenge'."_

Ino raised her hand, "Um, Neji this whole school history thing is fun and all but can you get to the point already. I'm getting confused."

"Well, then I'll cut it short, due to this the school's newfound popularity it became overpopulated, and with you guys entering in far after we closed any more student admission the principal was forced to squeeze you into a spot were normal students wouldn't normally be placed for housing. A house far off from the rest, one which is usually meant for the troublesome outcast which Tsunade wasn't allowed to expel."

Neji clenched his fist. "Which also meant you'll be forced to live with the opposite sex-"

Within seconds before Neji even finished talking Temari had already begun to laugh. "What the hell is going on right now? Why would our parents enter us in a school that's already full and even worse put us in a house with boys? I always thought our parents were crazy, but this? They have officially raised the bar."

"I understand what problems you might have with this but will also be living in that dorm and I could vouch for the boys living there. And if you know anything about me I would not permit any harm to fall on either my cousin or her friends."

Temari simply stared at Neji, whose expression was unwavering. She then placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a tight hurting squeeze. "If anything happens it's on your ass." With that, she simply continued on.

"Wow Neji, Temari usually doesn't trust anyone that quickly." Tenten smiled at Neji who was rubbing his throbbing shoulder. "Well if this is her way of showing trust I'd hate to see her way of showing affection." Tenten laughed, as the two continued on walking side by side.

Though not much time passed before the girls, Tenko, and I froze as we stared in awe at an enormous house that sat straight in the middle of campus, it's hight easily shadowing the other dorms. "Neji, that building...it's not one of the dorms right?"

Neji glanced at the building, almost glaring at it before he looked away. "That building belongs to the student council members, it's where they live and do the work for the school. Though that should be none of your concern."

"I wonder what's ups his butt," Tenko whispered to me. I shrugged, as I whispered back. "Whatever it is it has something to do with the student council. Maybe he was a member but they kicked him out for being so stuck up."

"I can hear you, dammit!" Neji hissed as Tenko and I grinned as we run away. though as we ran ahead we came to the end of the gravel road which was then replaced with a mouldy wooden boardwalk which led right into the dark and scary forest.

"E-Eh Neji, did we take a wrong turn somewhere?" Ino shakingly asked.

"Not at all. Our dorm is right through here, just another 5 minutes or so and will reach our destination."

As Neji continued on Tenten tried to get a hold of him as the rest of us hesitantly followed behind. "Wait. Neji! Your kidding right? Why would our dorm be so far from the rest of the school? Not only is that unsafe but it also makes no damn sense, so you have to be joking right?!"

Neji looked back at Tenten, his expression cold as ice. "I don't kid," Tenten immediately froze as the letters "K.O" were practically written on her face. Tenko and I grabbed a hold of each of her arms as we lifted her up so she wouldn't be left behind.

"I understand, how you might all feel about all this." Neji suddenly spoke. "You didn't sign up for any of this, your parents did. But even so, even though you didn't plan on living in the middle of the woods or with boys or being forced to live by such strict rules I hope one day you'll see it-" Suddenly turning the corner we saw it, hidden behind the leaves of the trees stood an enormous wooden cottage. "- the beauty that is Nana Konohagakure no Sato."

**~ Temari's POV ~ **

There was a beautiful stone path that led us inside. The entrance of the house was built with large windows, letting the outdoors meet the inside filling the room with natural light. "As you can see when we walked in, this house is divided into two buildings, both connected by this entrance. One building is for dining and leaguer," Neji explained as he pointed down to one of the large hallways that led to two sealed doubles doors. "-while the other is the two-story building which is where we have our dorms." He then walked us down the opposite hallway which left us all breathless.

"Up these staircases, you'll find your bedroom. The rooms to the left are for the boys while the rooms to the right will be yours. The rooms between the stairs are the restrooms. Just like upstairs the ones to the left are the boys and the ones to the right are for the girls. The bathrooms have been equipped with all your bath necessities."

Most of what Neji said went over our heads, as we all stood there dumbstruck as we could do nothing more but stare at the giant crystal chandelier the hung between the beautiful twin staircase creating perfect symmetry. Though Ino quickly shattered that perfect moment when she shouted. "Okay, I'm guessing this is the end of the tour right? Because I'm about to burst." She quickly added as she soon ran to the bathroom, though not long after she left she screamed.

Hinata quickly ran in after her as Tenten and I followed. "Ino are you-" Though Hinata couldn't finish her sentence as we all stood there dumbstruck once again as we stepped into the white marble covered bathroom.

At the center of the room sat a large round tufted ottoman, to the left were four marble sinks as four LED mirror hung above them as the bathrooms lights were dim almost as if to show the strong light coming from the mirrors. To the right of the room were four white tall cabinets were four bathrobes hung. Further down were the bathroom stalls, that were thin and tall, two on one side of the room and two on the other. Though in the end, the thing that truly caught my breath had to be the tub. On the other side of the room, where the marble floors and walls changed to stone, laid a large underground pool with steam raising out.

"Okay, it's official. I'm not going anywhere, I don't care if we're living with boys, and I could care even less if the entire world is after us. This is my new home." Ino grinned from ear to ear as we all seconded.

* * *

When we finally came out, I was surprised to see Tenko kneeling on the floor as he covered his nose. "Dammit, I don't think I can take it any longer." Tenten quickly ran to him as she kneeled down next to her brother. "Tenko! Are you okay? What happened."

"Can't you smell it! It smells like death!"

Tenten pulled away as she arched her brow. "What are you talking about I don't smell anything."

"No Tenten, Tenko's right. It smells like an L.A dumpster in here." Hinata gave Neji a questionable look. "Mind telling us why Neji?"

I turned to Neji who began to sweat like a sinner at church. "I don't have the slightest idea about what you talking about."

"I guess I can't blame you for not knowing about Tenko's special power or for trying to hide it the stench, but you see Tenko was basically born with the nose of a bloodhound, he can pick up even the smallest of scents. And even though I wasn't born with a nose like his, the moment I walked in-" she pointed down the hall at the closed double doors. "I could smell something bad coming from that room."

Neji placed his hand on his forehead. "Well, I guess the cats out of the bag. You see usually all houses are tanned to by housemaids hired by the school but since we live so far out from the rest of the students the student council made it a note not to allow them to come here, and ever since then that room has been piling up with junk, to the point that..." Neji didn't continue as he groaned.

Ino laughed as she headed for the doors to the living room."Pfft! Really, that's your big secret? Lame. Like really how bad can it be?"

"Ino! Wait!" Though Neji's pleas were said far too late as the foul odder that was trapped behind the door soon engulfed the room, knocking Tenko out in seconds. "Tenko!" Oji cried as he quickly caught his unconscious friend. "Dammit, Ino!"

"My bad."

"We don't have time for that. Everyone outside!" I ordered while I covered my nose with the sleeve of my sweater.

The last one who was out the door was Tenten, as she quickly slammed the door behind her. "Shit! What else is going to happen to us today? And here I taught we'd finally get the chance to relax!"

Hinata grinned as she crossed her arms. "I guess the saying really is true. No rest for the wicked." Ino and I laughed in agreement, as Tenten groaned. Hinata then turned to Neji. "I guess that leaves us with one more thing to do today, huh?"

"I apologize greatly for this, two of the boys who also live here will not be returning till tomorrow, while the other boy, who I left in charge of cleaning the house before you all got here has seemed to disappear."

"Don't worry about it Neji, as long as you don't give us any more surprises from here on out will be just fine. But I'll also need you to get me some things." Hinata soon pulled out her phone as she tapping away, once she was done Neji received a text. "Neji I want you to bring me back everything on the list I just texted you, the girls and I will hold up the fort from here. Oji, you and Tenko should go to. The farther Tenko is from here the better."

Not much was said after as we all helped to quickly unload the Gater for the boys as they were soon on their merry way.

"Damn, this brings back memories." Hinata chuckled.

"How could I forget." I grinned. "It was that time we left the boys with the house for three days while we went on that Hot Springs trip, and when we came back they had completely trashed the house."

Ino groaned. "God, please let me forget that. I almost killed them for that." We all looked at one another before we burst into laughter.

Though suddenly Tenten began to cry. "We lost a very import life that day." Hinata patted Tenten's shoulder. "Don't worry Tenten, Professor Whiskers is in a better place now." Though Tenten just balled harder.

"Well that was a good trip down memory lane but we better start cleaning.

_**\- 2 Hours Later -**_

**~ Tenten's P.O.V ~**

It didn't take us long to find were Neji and his friends hid their cleaning supplies, though the only downside to it was that they barely had any. And with the unopen and untouched products, they did have it caused me to wonder whether or not they even bothered trying to clean the room in the first place.

"Ah, Neji hasn't changed one bit since the time we've been apart." Hinata smiled behind her mask.

"How so?" Ino cheerfully asked, almost as if she and I weren't both standing almost knee-high trash. "Neji has always been a germaphobe, never even came near me when I was sick, so the fact he's been living in a house that was piled up with this much trash...damn how he must have complained." Hinata sighed sadistically.

"You really get off on other people's pain don't you?" Temari asked with a mischievous grin. "Only the people I love." Hinata winked back.

I clinched the broom in my hands as my brow twitched. "Ok guys enough chit chat! It's been two hours and we've only cleaned half of the damn room! Where the hell did the guys go, they should be back by now! We're running out of garbage bags!"

Ino quickly dropped her broom as she placed both of her hands on my shoulder. "Tenten breath!...wait...you know what, don't breath! I'm pretty sure this air is toxic-" Temari quickly cut her off. "What Ino is was trying to say is that you have to chill-"

_**"GRRR!" **_

Though Temari would soon be interrupted by a loud mysterious noise erupting from a large pile of trash across the room.

Ino quickly picked up her broom as she used her foot to break off the brush part before pointing it's now dangerous end at the large piles of garbage. "I don't know what the hell that was, but I'm not letting it get to us first!"

Temari immediately grabbed the broomstick as she ordered Ino to stand down. "Get a hold of yourself Ino. It might just be a raccoon that wandered in-"

"That's even worse!"

"Do you really think that's what that was? Sounded more like a baby bear to me." I shrugged in question. "Not helping, bitch!" Temari cursed as she struggled to hold down Ino who was acting even more forensic then before.

"Guy's it's not a raccoon or a bear." Hinata suddenly spoke.

"Then what the hell is it?!" We yelled back as we turned to Hinata who was looking down at the thing hidden beneath the rubbish.

We watched as Hinata mouth curved into a smile. "I think it's our roommate." She pushed apart the trash revelling a sleeping boy, with long spikey brown hair, steel stud earrings, and red markings of swirls on his chubby cheeks. "And that sound we all heard earlier, I pretty sure that's coming from this kids stomach."

Almost as if on cue the boy's eyes fluttered open. He then proceeded to slowly sit up while releasing a loud yawn as he then caught sight of Hinata and the others. "Good Morning." Hinata's smile only grew wider as she lowered her hand down to help him up. "Good Morning."

"So I'm guessing you girls are our new roommates, huh?" He asked while getting to his feet. "It's nice to meet you all, my name is Choji Akimichi.

I've been living with these girls for four years now and at this very moment, I knew we were all thinking the same thing. _'What a kind boy!' _

Temari went first. "Hello, my name is Temari Nara."

"Hey, Ino Yamanaka."

"I'm Tenten Lalin."

"Hinata Hyuga."

As we all made our greetings suddenly the doors to the front of the house swung open. "Damn it Tenko! Take that thing off your face, it's creepy!" Oji yelled as he and Neji walked into the room, with Tenko wearing a large gas mask.

"How can you ask me to take this off even though you know how sensitive my nose is?! Besides, the principal herself gave me this. I might never take it off."

"I see that you guys took your sweet ass time getting here," Temari stated irritably as she finally yanked the snapped broomstick out of Ino's clutches as she then twirled it in her hand before slamming it against the floor, startling Tenko and Oji. "Mind tell us what took you so damn long?"

Hinata placed her hand on Temari's shoulder as she smiled back at the boys, "What Temari is trying to say is that we're glad you came back safely from that terrifying 5-minute ride to the school. Now come meet one of our roommates we found buried underneath all this trash you didn't help us clean."

Tenko leaned a little closer to Oji as he whispered. "She's smiling but at the same time she's really scary," Oji groaned as a shiver went down his spine. "Yeah, she gets that from our mom."

"Choji, so you were here all along? What happened with the one task I asked you to do?"

Choji chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, Neji. I tried in the beginning but somehow later down the road, I fell asleep on top of these really comfy bags full of paper. But did you really think I could clean this whole room up by myself?"

Neji sighed as he looked up at a room still filled with garbage. "Sorry Choji, I guess not."

"Hey, guys!" Ino yelled from outside. "Look at all the stuff they bought! If we all work together we can get this room cleaned in no time!"

I smiled at everyone as I loudly clapped my hands together before rising my fist high up into the air. "Okay, guys were going to get this all done today or die trying!"

Everyone yelled in response. "Right!"

This day didn't go at all as I had planned, then again I'm sure none of us could have predicted the day to turn out anything like this. But being here with my friends and getting to live in this beautiful house, well all I can say is that I'm grateful.

**\- End Of Chapter - **

This chapter was such a pain to edit! But it was worth it!

|Don't Own Naruto|


	9. Chapter 85 - Home

**\- Chapter 8.5 -**

**~ Temari's POV ~ **

For starters, I woke up to the sound of a loud thud, causing me to quickly sit up. Though, as I did I winced as a sharp pain came from the right side of my forehead. I raised my hand, which felt much heavier than before, placing it on the suddenly new bump on my head.

It took my eyes a second to adjust to the darkroom, and it took me even longer to recognize where I was. For some reason, my memory of last night seemed so hazy. I couldn't even bring myself to remember how I even go to bed last night.

"Ha, I think this might be the first hangover were I didn't have to drink a whole bottle of tequila to not remember what I did last night."

I was slightly startled when the door to the room creaked open, as the light from the hallway entered along with the soft scent of coffee. Once the door closed I could finally make out the figure that had walked in.

"Hinata?"

"Sup."

We stared at one another for an unreasonable long time, though even in the darkness I could tell she was smiling, I arched my brow at her as I watched her take another sip of her coffee. "Um...Hinata, don't you think it's a bit too early to be drinking coffee?"

She didn't say anything as she looked down at her drink and then back up at me. I watched how she began to walk deeper into the room as she placed her cup down before she stopped.

"Temari I don't think you understand,"

Hinata's words made no sense, only making me more confused. "Wait...What?"

Hinata answered my question in seconds as she slid open the curtains I hadn't even notice where there, as they revealed an enormous window that replaced most of the wall, as with the curtain now open, allowing an eye-blinding light.

Hinata sat down at a now visible dining table. "Like I said Temari, I don't think you understand. I'm drinking coffee because it's already morning."

Too tired to react impulsively, I simply got out of bed while taking a seat across from her. "Well, I guess this means good morning."

I haven't slept in the same house as Hinata in a long time, so I guess I forgot how early she wakes up or how she all ways seems just a little bit more on guard in the morning then she usually does.

I still haven't figured out why.

I looked out at our room. Saw a sleeping Tenten who was wearing a sleeping mask, definitely someone who's used to Hinata morning routine. Though as I looked at the other three beds I saw no Ino.

"Hey Hinata, what happened to-"

"She rolled out of bed."

I looked down only to see a mess of blond hair rolled up in bedsheets. _'I'm guessing Ino was the loud thud I heard, huh?' _Looking just a little bit over I noticed a deck of playing card scattered all over the bed Ino was sleeping in as suddenly the events of last night came fluttering back.

**{Flash Back}**

_**~ No Ones P.O.V ~**_

With the group working as a team, it didn't take them much longer to finish cleaning. By the time they were done, it was just shy away from turning 10. They all flopped to the floor while releasing loud sighs.

"Thank God, we're finally done!" Tenten sighed in relief. "Now I can finally get my shower on."

"Good job girl's, great effort. I think we _all_ deserve a relaxing bath after what we've been put through." Oji proudly announced as he leaning up against Tenten while resting his arm on her head.

"You barely did anything!" Ino growled as she got up real close to him. "Don't think that just because you showed up last minute that you can come in and hog all the glory!"

Oji got even closer as they were now butting forehead. "Listen here, kid. Don't think just because your some rich daddy's little girl that you can go talking to your elders that way!"

Just before they could continue to go at it, Hinata pushed them apart before dropping an ice-cold can of pop on their laps, as she then continues to hand one out to everyone.

Though Hinata didn't sit done just yet as she took a minute to appreciate the now visible room.

At the front of the building was the dining table with comfy seating for ten as it sat right in front of a large glass bay window. Giving anyone who sat there an incredible vow of outside. The dining room opened right onto a galley styled kitchen which was equipped with commercial-grade appliances as it had a generous seating for five on an almost 16ft island. Further down was the living room which had a large U shaped sofa that was faced towards the floor to ceiling stacked stone fireplace.

Everything about this house was beautiful, all it needed was a bit of polishing. Though as Hinata continued to look on, something about this place also felt unsettling. _'Why would they build such a nice house in the woods? Why would it be wasted on outcasts? No way does this school have that kind of budget.'_ Hinata turned to look at Neji who was blushing over something the girls were teasing him about.

_"I've known Neji for almost all my life. He's basically the greatest thing to ever come out of the Hyuga family. So why isn't he in the student council? You'd think it would be right up his alley. Why is he living in the woods when he could be running that whole thing! What is Neji not telling me?' _

As Hinata continued to ponder, Tenten scooched closer to Neji who finally starting to calm down. "What do you want? Here to tease me some more?"

"Sorry about that. Ino and Temari can be real bullies. Though in a way they're not wrong-" Smiling sweetly as she brushed her finger against his pale soft skin. He was caught off guard. "-I guess all Hyuga's are truly blessed with such beautifully fair skin, Huh? I'm so jealous."

White skin now turning pink, Neji quickly pulled away as he turned around. "Are all you girls this cruel?" Tenten simply stared cluelessly at him, completely unaware of what she had just done.

"Okay," Temari spoke as she got to her feet. "Neji, I think it's high time you showed us our room because after my bath I'm going to need somewhere to crash."

Neji took one last sip of his drink before standing up and leading the group down the hall. "The two rooms we have available for you guys might be a bit dusty, but that's due to the fact that we had to clean them ourselves..." Neji quickly noticed the ceasing sound of footsteps coming from behind him as he turned around only to see Tenko and Oji smiling mischievously at the girls as they smirked back at them.

"I'm guessing this can only be settled one way, huh?"

Ino pulled out a deck of cards from her purse as she shuffled them in her hands. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Neji looked puzzled at the group as he then turned to Choji for questions who simply shrugged back at him with the same puzzled expression.

**|20 minutes after| **

"Damnit!" Tenko cursed as he threw his cards on the table, as the girls began to cheer. "I want another game!"

Ino simply gathered her cards as she shook her head. "Sorry Tenko, no matter how many times we play this game, the outcome will always be the same. So save us both the time and give up."

Oji groaned as he facepalmed. "I knew I shouldn't have let you play against her, "

"Yes! First dibs!" Tenten cheered while jumping up and down.

"So you did all of this just to see who would get the first pick on rooms?" Neji looked at both groups before shaking his head in disappointment. "I apologize for bursting your bubble but your rooms have already been assigned to you."

"What?!"

"I thought I explained this to you on the tour. There are only two rooms upstairs. The room on the left is where the male students will be living as the room on the right will be where you girls are now staying. As for your brothers, they will be taking the room downstairs in the basement. Now if you don't mind I will be taking you to see your room, which I hope doesn't involve any more interruptions.

The girls simply made a zipped lips motion with there fingers as Oji and Tenko stuck out their indecent finger at Neji, which he ignored, as he led the girls to their room.

Tenko turned to Oji, as they both stayed back. "Oji I don't want to sleep in the basement, spiders live in the basement." Oji patted Tenko's shoulder as they grabbed their bags. "Don't worry man, I bought bug spray."

**|Mean While Upstairs| **

Neji guided the girls to two large white doors as just before he opened them, he spoke. "Just before you go in I wanted to tell you that, this house was normally used as male housing residence and it didn't help that we didn't have many female friends to help decorate your room, but I truly do hope it reaches your standards." And without further ado, he revealed to them their room.

The room was fairly large, as it was equipped with 4 twin beds with storage bedframes. The beds were all spaced out, as two were placed on one side of the room and another two on the other, all equally aligned in front of one another. Above every bed, hung beautiful white string lights and in front, a large vintage leather trunk as a small bouquet of yellow roses was laid upon each one. Across the room in front of a large glass window was a mid-sized round white and brown dining table with seating for six. The table was set with fine white china as in the center of the table sat a cake in a glass dome.

The girls turned to one another speaking in hush tones. Neji and Choji watched as they grew slightly more nervous about the girl's reaction.

Choji flinched when the girls suddenly turned to face him and Neji. "Boys it's better that you know this now than later, but we are going to be a handful," Temari spoke first, who was then followed by Tenten. "We don't let people push us around, we fight back." Ino was third. "We know what's on the line if we screw up, we know we can't continue on like this. But-" Ino looked down at her shoes while tugged on Hinata's shirt to continue. "But, we hope you'll take care of us from here on out. We'll be in your care."

They all bowed, leaving the two boys speechless.

"You know you should have waited for them _all_ to be present," Oji added as he walked into the room looking smug. "Now you're going need to do that whole speech again tomorrow."

The four girls attacked Oji before Neji or Choji could get a word in, though suddenly they felt a hand on their shoulders. "Temari wasn't joking when she said they were going to be a handful, but it'll be okay because we'll be there to help you. And as one of their big brothers, we have to be there when they fall down right." Tenko smiled.

"Okay, guys! One slice of cake and then bed, okay?" Tenko ordered as the group quickly corporated.

"Could this giggling fool, truly be the actual mother hen of the group?" Neji said in disbelief. "Don't know, but he seems nice," Choji answered before going in to get some cake. Neji sighed as he facepalmed. "At least one thing is for sure, we truly have our work cut out for us."

_**{ End Of Flash Back }**_

**~ Tenten's P.O.V ~**

"Okay, I remember just about everything, but not how I got this bump on my head," Temari said to Hinata who I could smell was drinking her morning coffee. "Maybe you hit it while you were sleeping? I know Tenten wakes up with all types of scrapes and bruises."

"That's because she sleeps with weapons little there're stuff toys."

_'God can you guys take this conversation about me downstairs! Like some of us are trying to sleep over here!' _

Hinata laughed as they continued to reminisce, as their voices only continued to get louder, and louder, and suddenly I couldn't take it anymore as I quickly grabbed my pillow and shot it at their direction.

I yanked my sleep mask off as I shouted. "Can you guys please take your conversation downstairs! I'm-" Only to see that they were both standing at the end of my bed.

I groaned.

Temari grinned. "Good morning, Ten." as Hinata handed me a cup of joe. I pursed my lips. "You guys did this on purpose didn't you?" They answered my question when they smiled at me.

"Losers,"

"Well, I thought you'd prefer to wake up by the noise and not like some misbehaved cat," Temari pointed at Hinata who was holding up a spray bottle full of water.

"And I thought that you'd prefer to eat your breakfast hot," Hinata explained as she turned to Ino who was rolled up in the covers like a human burrito. "Besides, this breakfast can be a good chance to get to know the people will be living with from now on, since our other two roommates will be here by 9."

I took one last long sip of coffee as Temari and I watched Hinata spray water at Ino. Once I got to my feet Hinata was already helping up Ino, who's face was soaking wet. Then together we all headed downstairs.

**|Downstairs| **

Once we were downstairs, I wasn't surprised to see that everyone was already awake. "Good morning ladies, I hope you had a pleasant sleep." Neji greeted us as we walked in.

"Yeah, good morning," I returned the greeting as I sat down next to him at the island, though suddenly I watched how Hinata tied her hair back and put on a black apron as she then began to wash her hands. "Wait, Hinata your not the one making breakfast are you?"

"Yup."

"What? But isn't that the school's responsibility! They don't really expect high school students to fend for themselves do they?"

Hinata gave me a nervous grin as she looked back at Tenko and Oji who both had looks of despair on their faces. "Apparently on the weekdays, it's the dorm mother's responsibility to cook, clean and do the laundry for us. They just found all that out just now."

My mouth twitched as I watched my brothers groan and moan on the couch like kids.

"Did you fools truly believe you'd just be allowed to enter this school because your sisters are here? And just freeload on top of it all? The only reason you're here is that I got you this job, and just like any other job if you don't perform it well you will be fired."

Neji's cold words clearly struck a chord with Oji and Tenko and they quickly ran to Hinata who was stirring pancake batter as they towered over her. "How can we help?" They muttered.

Hinata laughed softly. "Well, you can take care of setting the table for now. Choji and I will handle the cooking for now."

"Aya-Aye captain!"

I chuckled at the sight of my brothers as I then looked up at Choji. "So have you been the one cooking for your roommate all this time?"

He smiled, "Yeah, but I just consider it practice. It's in the Akimichi's blood to cook, everyone in my family have all become famous chef's, so I guess I'm next."

I clenched my fists.

"So you do it out of obligation, huh? Because that's what your family expects from you, what they want from you and the only reason they had you." My eyes went wide as I quickly covered my mouth, but it was already out there. The room went quiet as I could feel everyone stare at me.

Though Choji broke the silence. As he simply laughed. "I don't cook because it's what my family expects from me, I do it because I love to cook. Nothing makes me happier than seeing people enjoy the food I make for them."

The topic was quickly changed, but I still sat there thinking, _'Will I ever feel that way, too...?'_

_"Hey, guys we're home!"_

Suddenly two unfamiliar boys walked into the living room. The first with black hair tied back into a spiked ponytail, whose expression seemed really irritated for some reason, almost like he didn't want to be here. But the second one, well let's just say that he had a face I wouldn't mind seeing every morning, with a cool demeanour to boot. He had slick black hair, with just a tint of blue in it, and those black piercing eyes which caught my attention right away.

For a minute my heart stopped when I thought he was staring at me, only to realize he was looking past me and at Hinata whose back was turned to him this whole time. Though when she finally turned around she froze as she dropped the bowl in her hands, creating a loud sound which echoed in a now silent room.

I watched as her face went pale and her eyes go wide, an expression I've never seen. I turned to the girls who looked just a puzzled as I did.

"Hyuga Hinata, right? Your hairs different, but besides that, you still look exactly the same."

Hinata took in a deep breath before composing herself. "You'll have to excuse me for just now, let just say this was the last place I'd expected to see you again. But then again-" Hinata's eyes darkened as I watched her clench her fist. "I never planned on seeing you again Uchiha Sasuke."

| Don't Own Naruto |


	10. Chapter 9 - Venturing In

**\- Chapter 9 - **

**~ Hinata's POV ~ **

I took in a deep breath before composing myself. "You'll have to excuse me for just now, let just say this was the last place I'd expected to see you again. But then again-" I clenched my fist. "I never planned on seeing you again Sasuke Uchiha."

I immediately turned to Neji, with sudden anger boiling as I quickly looked for answers, though he simply sat there staring down at his lap. "Well? Say something." He looked up at me but said nothing, though the look in his eyes said everything I needed to know, as I balled up my fists, looking back once more at the guy from my past, before running out the door, with the sound of Tenten yelling my name.

**~ Tenten's POV ~ **

"Hinata!" I yelled as I watched her run out the door. I quickly turned to Neji who simply sat there staring into his cup. "Hey! Mind telling us what the hell just happened!?" Though instead of a response from Neji I got one from Oji.

"Well, it's sure has been a while hasn't it Sasuke? Gotta say the last time I saw you was probably when you and Hinata were still on speaking terms. Well, when _all_ of you guys were still on speaking terms. And the last time I ever heard your name come out of her mouth was probably when Hinata was expelled." Oji's expression darkened. "Yeah, right after you bastards stabbed my little sister in the back."

The room was quiet and the atmosphere was heavy. No one dared to say a word as we watched both Sasuke and Oji stare daggers at one another.

Oji's never looked so serious, I don't even think Tenko has ever seen him like this.

Suddenly the guy moved as he headed out the door, but not without Oji following behind him. "Hey, bastard were the hell do you think you're going-" Neji quickly stopped him before he could go any further. "Now what the hell do you want!?"

"She needs this."

"Like hell she does! It's their fault! If she was never expelled then maybe, just maybe she..." His voice was beginning to creak, and we all heard it. Oji didn't say another word as he left the kitchen, slamming the basement door. Tenko gave me a sympathetic look before running after Oji.

I looked back at Ino and Temari, who looked just as concerned as I did. The only thing we truly got out of all of this was probably the fact that we really didn't know Hinata as well as we thought we did.

**~ No POV ~ **

She ran all the way out of the woods and once she was on that grovel path she was already out of breath. This didn't make any sense, she could run for hours without breathing _this_ hard, but why after such a sort run did her heartbeat this fast.

This made absolutely no sense.

Her chest was burning, her head pounding and her thoughts racing. Damn this was really not her day. She flinched when she heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her. Though before she could do anything, Sasuke was already gripping her wrist and pulling her along.

"Hey! Let go of me!"

Sasuke looked back at Hinata for a second as he then continued to pull her along the groove path.

Hinata's eyebrow twitched at his sudden actions. "How is anyone suppose to know what you want when you don't say anything." Though of course, she knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to talk but she couldn't help but hesitate.

She could easily break away from his grasp, though unsure whether to go back or follow this boy, which she had no intention of reconnecting with,...she stayed.

She took a deep breath. "You know the least you could do is tell me where the hell we're going?"

His actions were her answer as he stopped, causing her to roughly bump into him, though before she could complain she followed his gaze which lookup at the enormous dorm her and the others saw yesterday. He took a seat on the edge of the grassy hill, as he looked up at her and patted the spot next to him.

When she sat down he began to talk. "You grew out your hair."

Hinata fiddled with the end of it before responding. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"You used to always keep it short because of that weird rumour that I liked girls with long hair. You were probably the only girl in our grade who had short hair, but then again you didn't want that idiot to get the wrong idea, right?"

Hinata chuckled as her cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink. "I still don't get how Naruto didn't notice I liked him. I was the only one who ever made him chocolates for valentine's and they were heartshaped and everything!" Sasuke laughed. "Damn, but I got a say when you stole his first kiss in third grade I was pretty jealous~!"

Sasuke's smile took a one 80, as Hinata began to burst out laughing. "The moppy prince returns!" Sasuke pulled out some grass as he tossed it at her. "Hey! It wasn't funny when Naruto said and it isn't funny now!"

"Yeah, it wasn't funny...because it was hilarious!"

Hinata's continues laughter must have been contagious because Sasuke soon began to laugh too.

When they both finally calmed down, a silence fell upon them as Hinata looked out at the campus before her. Sasuke watched her, watched her hair flow in the wind revealing the real reason Hinata grew out her hair, as the scars from the past still remained.

They let the silence between them overtake the moment and for their memories of the past to come fluttering back.

**| 4 Years Ago |**

That day was warm and the wind was blowing ever so softly. It felt as though nothing could have ruined that day. Well, almost nothing.

She was breathing heavily. She could move, but she didn't want to. Her body ached with the fresh wounds she just received. Bruises on her porcelain skin, cuts on her face, and bumps on her head.

She was hurt, couldn't they see? Why didn't they stop?

"You're disgusting, Hinata! You don't deserve to be friends with Sasuke and Naruto! You don't deserve to have friends at all!" A girl yelled as she kicked dirt at her face.

Another girl kneeled down as she pulled at Hinata's short hair. "Listen up Hyuga, because we're only going to say this _once_. There is a rumour that _your_ the one who ripped up Sasuke's photograph of his parents. Sasuke didn't make a big deal out of it before he left for his trip with the Uzumkis, but we all know that that was the only picture that survived the fire that killed them both 2 years ago." The girl proceeded to slam Hinata's face in the grass. "Now confess! It's your fault! You're the only person they allow in the Uzumaki mansion! It can only be your fault!"

"Okay, that's enough Aika, I think she gets it now."

The girl holding Hinata's head down stopped when she heard the sound of someone new. "Shion? Is that you? What the hell are you doing here? Don't tell me you're actually planning on helping your loser cousin."

Hinata looked up at the familiar face. Long light blond hair, pale beautiful skin, and a pair of dazzling lavender eyes. She was the most popular girl in school and everyone wanted to be her friend. Hinata knew that she could never compete with Shion, but the fact remained that Naruto was friends with Hinata and would never even give Shion the time of day.

But was Shion actually here to save her? Is a teacher coming? And here she thought Shion always hated her.

Suddenly Shion began to laugh. "Oh, God no. Why would I do something stupid like that? I just thought we might have a little bit more fun with this." Shion held a cigarette to lips as she flicked on a lighter, setting it aflame. "Cuts and bruises can always heal, but if you really want to teach someone a lesson, then it has to be **permanent**."

That day, screams could be heard from afar, though Hinata wouldn't be found until evening. She never confessed who the culprit was, she never forgot the very permanent lesson she was taught that day, the 5 dotted prints on the back of her neck will always remind her.

And the worst part about it was that she would never see her friends after that day.

**| Present | **

"Hinata?"

"What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"How annoying that question just was."

Hinata sighed as she looked at the boy sitting next to her, the one trying to make small talk when all she wanted was to go back to the others. She could feel the tension between them, and she knew just by watching him, the way he clenched his fist and his jaw tense, that he wasn't going to last much longer.

He was about to burst.

"Hinata I don't understand how the hell can you just sit there and act like what happened back then doesn't matter? We know everything that happened to you back then, the cuts the bruises...the burns. Not a day goes by that we don't regret what happened to you! What we could have done, if only-"

It took Susake a couple of seconds to confess his regrets of the past and it took Hinata even less to give him a punch that would send him flying.

Hinata walked over to Sasuke who laid still in the grass, his cheek throbbing, as he stared up at the sky. "You finally calmed down, pal?" Sasuke nodded. "Good. Now listen, no one can change the past, you can only make up for it. But in this case, you don't have to. Naruto and you were never my knights in shining armour, yeah I guess the whole reason it happened was basically because of you but I never blamed you for it."

"If you never blamed us for it then why did you act the way you did this morning?"

Hinata's eyebrow twitched. "Do you really have to ask me such an obvious question!? It's because you bastards never called! My parents dragged me out of that school and out of the country before you guys came back from that trip! Do you know how long I waited by the phone, just waiting for your bloody call! It to top it all off, you bastards changed your number!"

Sasuke quickly sat up. "What the hell are you spouting Hyuga!? When we came back and found out what happened the first thing we did was go to see you! But when we got there the only person there was your stupid grandpa!" Hinata's eyes widened. "He wouldn't tell us where you went, let alone your current number. Though of course that idiot Naruto didn't give up. He went every day for 6 whole months before he stopped."

Hinata looked away as she began to pounder. _'Why didn't grandfather mention any of this to me?'_ Suddenly an image of him appeared in her head as his cold Hyuga eyes stared down at her sending shivers down her spine. _'Then again, I might know why.' _

Hinata blinked several times before realizing something. "Hey Sasuke, we keep talking about Naruto, but where is he? Was he placed in a different dorm? Does he even go to this school?"

Sasuke faked a laugh. "Ha, wouldn't you like to know."

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Do you really have to ask me that? It because you still love him of course." Hinata felt a sudden tung in her chest, one she didn't expect, as Sasuke continued. "Lucky for you, that idiot goes to this school too, but just like you, Naruto isn't the same person you knew four years ago." Hinata watched Sasuke's expression darken as he glared at that enormous building. "I bet if you saw him again, you wouldn't even recognize him."

"Sasuke?"

"A lot has happened since you've been gone. Unlike before, Naruto's basically idolized by just about everyone here, and there's not a thing that happens here that isn't reported to him. He runs this school with an iron fist and with some pretty troublesome people to boot. Not to mention that he has a pretty annoying guard dog that followed him all the way from Japan."

"Shion's here too?"

Sasuke solely nodded. "He's a stickler for the rules, break them and there'll be hell to pay, and just by browsing throw you and your friend's records that might be a bit hard for you."

Hinata crossed her arms. "The situation is what it is, but it's not like we can't control our tempers." Sasuke arched his brow at her. "Hey, it's not like we're animals, we don't just pick a fight with anything that moves. We're just sweet little girls who just got tired of everyone else's bullshit."

Sasuke laughed.

"Laugh it up pretty boy, but I'm serious. We're going to graduate from this school with honours. We're capable of just about anything if we put our minds to."

He smiled. "I don't doubt it. But knowing Shion, she's probably going to do everything in her power to break you and your friends, you especially."

"And I don't doubt that. But you can just leave Shion to me." Hinata beamed at Sasuke as he simply shook his head, as he turned back to staring at that enormous building. "So I'm guessing that's were he staying right?"

Sasuke simply nodded.

"Then can I ask you this, why are you living in a dorm full of outcasts? You'd think Sasuke Uchiha would be the one standing next to Naruto through all this. Did something happened between you two?"

"You could say that, but it's a bit more complicated than that. Naruto and I always had our fights, but a year ago there was one we just couldn't agree on. And before I knew it Neji, Choji, me, and that guy you just met today were all sent to live at Nana, far away from the rest of the other students."

"What was the fight about?"

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Well, I guess we do have two years together so when you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here. But for now-" Hinata stood up as she dusted her self off. "The plan we've set hasn't changed, and I don't know about you, but I'm starving!"

As Hinata and Sasuke made their way back to the dorm, Hinata cheerfully spoke of the breakfast that awaited them, as Sasuke quietly listened, but not without a heavy thought in mind. _'Sorry, Hinata I wish I could tell you everything that's about to happen and I hope you don't hate Naruto for it.'_

**\- End Of Chapter -**


	11. Chapter 10 - Off To Town We Go

**\- Chapter 10 -**

The wind was blowing hard as dark clouds began to cover the sky. It was going to rain soon and standing out in the open with no type of shelter for miles, felt less comforting by the second.

The only companion she had was a small green frog, one that sat on her shoulder staring off into the distance, but never the less his company was somewhat comforting, as she walked down an empty road.

To tell you the truth it wasn't her fault that she was in this situation. If anything it was just bad luck...that's all...right?

**{2 Hours Before}**

"It's only been a day and a half and I'm already so done with this place!" Ino wined as she laid on the couch with a magazine on her lap.

"Ino, how could you be bored after what happened this morning? Hinata hasn't even come back yet. Aren't you worried?" Tenten asked as she walked into the living room with a glass of ice tea in hand.

"She's fine! And if that sexy new guy tries anything she'll just kick his ass, just like she did to that one guy when we went to that club that one time? Remember? And he was like twice her size." Ino explained as she sat up

"Yeah, but they sound like they have history and Hinata's not the only one I'm worried about..."

Ino sighed. "They'll both be just fine. Their apart of the Hyuga family after all. Man, I still can't look Hinata's dad in the eye."

Tenten chuckled.

"Well enough of that, I'm still pissed about our living situation. How the hell do our parents expect us to live like this? No internet. No cell phone service. What are we? Animals!?"

"Well, you're sure as hell acting like one," Tenten whispered, before taking a quiet sip of her drink and which Ino didn't fail to hear as she quickly jumped her friend causing Tenten to fall, the glass in her hand to break, sending ice tea everywhere.

"Ino calm down, we haven't even spent a full day here yet. Plus it's not like your really going to die because there's no internet. This might even be a good thing, think about all the other things you could do now." Tenten explained as the two rustled on the floor, both trying to gain power over the other.

Tenten quickly looked around the room for some type of help when her eyes fell on Temari who was playing poker with Neji and the guys. "Right, Temari? Tell her!"

Temari didn't even give them a glance as she responded. "Wait? What? Oh, umm...Yeah, go plant a tree or something. Now leave me alone, mama's about to win $300 hundred bucks." She grinned evilly.

"Will see about that new girl." The boy with black hair tied up in a spiky ponytail smirked as he pushed fake poker chips to the middle. "I raise you $100." Which only causes Temari's grin to widen.

_'Well, that was no help!' _Tenten cursed as she looked back at Ino, who was already on the verge of losing it. "Ok, that might not have been the best example, but, are you really going to hurt your best friend over it!"

"Ready yourself Tenten..."

"Shit!"

Shikamaru and Choji watched the two girls wrestling around the living room floor while knocking down expensive vases. "Hey, don't you think you should stop them before they hurt themselves?"

Temari waved her hand. "Naw, those two can handle themselves. Now get your head back in the game."

At that moment Hinata walked in with Sasuke close behind. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Get this bitch off of me!"

Hinata quickly ran over as she wrapped her arms around her blonde friend's waist as she began to pull. "Ok, Ino time to let go of Tenten. Release, release, release!"

Ino growled at the two as she continued to fight back.

No matter how much Hinata pulled and tug, Ino stayed true to her grip, as Hinata was starting to lose her cool. _"Damit Ino, what I'd do to just be able to break your-'_ she caught herself. _'Nope. Can't do that to friends, definitely can't do that.'_

She soon noticed the guys were now seated at the couch staring at them. "Hey, assholes, this isn't a show. Mind helping!"

"We don't even have basic cable out here, this might as well be the only entertainment we get in the next week," Sasuke simply replied while munching down on popcorn with Neji and Choji as they continued to watch Hinata struggle as she pulled at Ino's waist.

_'Wait! If Choji and Neji are here then that means...'_ She quickly turned to look back at Temari who was grubling as she watched Shikamaru continue to count the cash he just won.

"Temari I could really use your help right now!"

Temari released a loud, irritated, and murders sigh as she slowly stood up from the table and pushed up the sleeves to her sweater. "I swear to god that Tenten better be so close to death that she's spitting up blood."

"I-I might as well be," Tenten responded breathlessly.

Temari calmly walked over as she placed her hands on Ino's waist. "Yeah, yeah. yeah. Let's just get this over with."

With one mighty tug, Temari and Hinata successfully pulled Ino off of Tenten, as Tenten tried to catch her breath as Temari held Ino back from causing any more damage. "Okay, Ten, I think you owe us an explanation as to way Ino tried to attack you like a wild dog."

Before long, Tenten explained everything, as Hinata brow began to twitch. "So all of this...was just because _you were bored._" By that time Ino had already calmed down, she trembled at the sight of Hinata who's eyes almost seemed like they were glowing.

Hinata creaked her knuckles, "Anything you want to add to that before I kill you?"

Suddenly Neji spoke. "I believe I might have forgotten to mention this, but an hour away from here is a town. Its shops might not be all that much, but many of the female students seem to enjoy going there."

"But are we even allowed to leave the school grounds?"

"Only on weekends," Shikamaru spoke up. "But you need to have permission from your parents, where the principal will then give you this." Shikamaru handed them a matte black card with his picture and ID with a shiny green leaf emblem.

"But lucky for you guys." Neji held out 4 cards. "I've gone through the liberty of getting permission from all 4 of your parents before you even got here. Though I must warn you, we are only permitted to leave school grounds after we've signed out and are not allowed to stay out any longer than 9 PM. If we do not follow the rules then you will no doubly get a strick from Tsunade."

Though before anyone could realize she was missing Ino returned with her purse in hand as she was now standing at the door. "Let's go already, guys! We're burning daylight here!"

And to make a long story short, the girls were on their way to the town.

Oji, who was still feeling resentful towards Sasuke stayed behind with Tenko as they hold up the fort back home. Temari also stayed behind with Shikamaru, letting her now damaged pride get the better of her, as Shikamaru wasn't about the be shown up by a girl.

So as our group split up for the day, the ones headed to the town waited at the bus stop which was located a little further away from outside the school grounds.

Though as the bus began to pull up, the girl's jaws dropped, the bus looked like something that came straight out of the 1940s. the bus was a green original rout master and what awaited for them side didn't help the experience as bodies squished together trying to create more room, only thankful that that was the last stop before they reached the down.

The group climbed on from the rear of the bus, where there was no door, as they tried to squeeze in a much a possible, with Hinata stuck close to the outside, a thin pole was the only thing she can hold onto if she didn't want to fall out of the bus.

"Hey, Neji? How long does it take to get to the town again?" Ino asked as she was squished between him and Tenten.

"Half an hour."

"Great."

"Well, at least you have Tenten and Neji to hold you in place," Hinata gulped, as she tightly gripped the pole as the bus began to move forward.

But you know when you think about something for far too long and the next thing you know it happens? Well, this happened like clockwork. 15 minutes and suddenly the bus hit a big bump, catching Hinata off guard as she lets go for a split second and the next thing she knows, is that she's falling. The only one to realize quick enough was Sasuke as he stretched out his hand to catch her, though not quick enough as only the tips of their fingers graze each other.

Hinata landed hard as she rolled down a grassy hill. The sounds of her friend's voices yelling her name were the last thing she heard before blacking out.

** {Present} **

Hinata slightly touched the bump that had formed on her head due to the fall as she continued to walk down an empty road. It was getting late and with no way to tell the time she was beginning to worry. _'They can't give me a strike for getting lost __can they__?'_ Hinata chuckled nervously._ 'No way, they can't do that. Wait! Can they?!'_ Hinata released a worried sigh. She had no idea where she was, stuck in the middle of nowhere.

"I guess it's only you and me, little frog," Hinata smiled while lightly tapping its head. Though suddenly she froze. "Wait is that...?" She squinted staring far into the distance, hoping her eyes weren't deceiving her, but there was no doubt about it. Those were street lights. "Its a town? It's gotta be." She laughed as she made a run for it, spritting so hard almost as if a monster was nipping at her heels. Though before long she was standing at the village's entrance.

_'Welcome to the village of Vanya' _

At that moment she forgot what was doing as she crossed a large stone bridge. This place was like something that came straight out of a medieval storybook. The streets were made out of cobblestone and the houses built out of brick and stone. There were rows of old terraced houses, each one looking older than the last.

If it wasn't for the satellite dishes on some of the houses she would have believed that she had travelled back in time, and apart of her kinda wish she had.

After a while of walking, she made it to what looked like the village town square. The place was filled with shops and cafes and families who were just enjoying their weekend together.

She was left mesmerized.

Though the moment didn't last as the sound of thunder roared, lightning came soon after. It wasn't long before it began to pure, causing the people to scatter for shelter.

Though before Hinata could do the same, she suddenly stopped when she saw a group of kids run past her. They looked like they were related. There were two older looking boys and a little girl. The three ran merrily together while dancing in the rain. She didn't know what it was but the sight of them causing her heart to ache as she clenched her shirt.

An image of her and Oji when they were younger suddenly popped in her mind, but for some reason, someone else was there too. Their face was blurred, she couldn't make out who they were, but Hinata felt a strong attachment to them. Her head pounding harder with every step.

Hinata walked slowly, letting the rain soak her clothes, trying to remember something she wasn't even sure actually happened.

Though suddenly she paused. It was a building that sat dead center of the town square. She looked up at the sign that hung at the entrance: _Ichiraku's Pub _

"Huh, an Irish pub with a Japanese name in an old England village, that sells Raman? I'm sure you don't see that every day." Hinata searched her pockets as she pulled out a fake ID. "And here I thought I wasn't going to need this." She kissed the card before walking in.

When she opened the door the smell of alcohol hit her along with the faint smell of Raman. Hinata's stomach began to rumble suddenly realizing she hadn't eaten anything all day, but not without also noticing that the place was completely empty.

"And it's empty. Great." Hinata said to herself as she walking in any way. Though it was empty, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched. "Hey, is anyone home? I need to use your phone. It's an emergency." She yelled, though there was no response.

She sighed as she took a seat at the bar, laying her face on a polished oak countertop, the sound of her rumbling tummy only getting louder. "God, someone please feed me." The sounds of the pouring rain outside didn't lead up, but its pitter-patter against the window calmed her.

The room was large. On one side of the room was a row of six royal blue cushioned booths. The other side was filled with about 6 to 7 round tables with short black cushioned stools. In the middle of the room was the bar, they had a giant square maple wooden column, which was about a meter and a half wide, as their bar wall, which was filling with various ales on each side, as the bar counter went all around.

Suddenly Hinata sat up when she heard the sound of footsteps, as suddenly she was faced with an old man stand behind the bar.

"I'm guessing you're new here?" The older man asked.

"Just got in yesterday, and I gotta say you got quite a unique establishment here."

The man grinned. "This place used to be a church long back, but after a big storm destroyed it the townspeople could've cared less about restoring it. After a while, it was abandoned, but that's where I came in. I made it a pub, added my own little twist to it and now the place is booming."

The sound of Hinata's rumbling tummy could be heard echoing in the _very _empty room.

Hinata turned away as she tried to hold in her laughter. "You just came at a bad time! This place is usually flooded with my regulars!" the old man barked back as Hinata was now laughing hysterically.

She wiped a tear from her eye as she calmed down while browsing through the menu. "By the way, old man, do you by chance have a phone I can borrow? I'm kinda lost at the moment, and my cousin probably thinks I'm dead."

The man huffed, "I don't have one on me at the moment, but if you stay long enough I might know someone who does."

Hinata sighed as she shut the menu. "Well, I guess that means I'm going to be here a while. So why don't we put you to work." She slammed a gold platinum credit card on the table as she slid it over to him. "You better hope you have enough food back there because I've come with quite an appetite."

The old man laughed as she looked Hinata up and down. "Oh really? Let's see how much you can put away."

Just like the old man said costumers began to flood just about half an hour later. Though when they did come in, they stood frozen at the entrance by what they saw. "Ayame what the hells going on!" One one the man yelled as they watched the pubs regular female waiter leave and enter the kitchen carrying bowls after bowls of Raman.

They gulped as they looked at the table she was continuously surviving, which was now covered with towers of stacked Raman bowls. They walked a bit closer to see the beast who could devour so much, though were astonished to see a small girl politely eating her soup. When the girl looked up they all to flinched.

The old man laughed hysterically as he watched from behind the bar. "Say hello to my new regular boys." The kitchen's cook said as he crossed his arms and stood beside the other old man.

Hinata bowed her head. "Thank you for having me."

The group of men watched with caution as they replied. "A-Anytime."

Before long things calmed down as everyone was now enjoying their time together as Hinata patted her now full belly while sitting at the bar again. "Damn, and here I thought I was going to starve." Hinata chuckled. "By the way, I still don't think I've got your name, old man."

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the man who cooked your food today is Teuchi and your waiter's name is Ayame." Hinata smiled. "Well, it was a pleaser meeting you all. The names Hyuga Hinata."

The old man smiled as he turned away from Hinata, preparing something on the other side of the bar as she watched curiously at what he was doing. "I gotta say, it's been a while since I've met someone like you. You're a bit odd, but not without a bit of charm. So..." He turned around with a pink fruity drink, handing it to her.

She raised her brow as she took a sip. "A hurricane cocktail? Weres the rum?"

Hiruzen laughed. "You think an old man like me can be so easily fooled with a fake ID?" Hinata slowly slipped away her ID as she shoved it back in her pocket. "Point taken." The two looked at each other in silence for a second before laughing.

Suddenly the chimes ranged as someone new entered the pub, Hinata watched as all the man in the room greeted the familiar face. "Hey, kid! It'd been a while since you've come to visit us!"

The boy scratched the back of his head as he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that, schools been kinda rough the past few-" his eyes suddenly met with Hinata's as he went silent.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata."

**\- End Of Chapter - **

FINALLY! Right? It took 10 chapters, but here it is. I hope you liked it, and I hope the wait was worth it.

**|Naruto belongs to Kishimoto|**


	12. Chapter 11 - Meeting You Again

**\- Meeting You Again -**

**\- Chapter 11 - **

"Hinata?"

"Naruto."

The two teens stared at one another for what felt like hours, neither of the two dared to say a word.

A thousand things ran through Hinata's mind, she wasn't ready for this, meeting him was the last thing she expected, hell she was already having a bad day and fate just had to toss her a curveball.

"Hinata?"

But what did she expect? Maybe she should have bought that lucky rabbit's foot at the airport's souvenir shop after all. Hell, maybe she should have bought all of them with the luck she's been having.

"Hinata?"

Wait! Maybe it's because she _didn't_ buy them is the reason why she's having such bad luck. Does superstition work that way? No, that's just stupid.

"Hinata!"

"What!" She quickly covered her mouth, as she quickly realized who she was yelling at. "Oh God, I-I'm so sorry. I-It's just been a really long day." Her face was beginning to burn, she could feel it. She quickly covered her face as she began to scream inside her head. _'I can't believe I stuttered!' _

_"Pft!" _Her eyes widened when she heard him laugh and her heart skipped a beat when she saw him smile.

What was happening right now? Her heart hasn't beat this fast since...well since she last saw him leave 5 years ago, when he promised to bring her back some silly saviour from his trip with Sasuke and how she promised to be the first one to greet them when they came back.

She never got the chance to fulfill that promise.

Suddenly her eyes began to water, as something felt like it had just got caught in her throat. She brought the back of her hand to the nose, as she could feel it begin to run. Her chest hurt, but then again it had been doing that a lot lately. She tried to wipe away the tears but only more fell.

When she looked up at him she realized he wasn't laughing anymore and that the whole room was now staring. How embarrassing, she wished that she could disappear, why the hell was she crying in the first place? Did she miss him this much?

At that moment she didn't know what to think, but crying in front of a bunch of strangers wasn't going to solve anything. Though just as she was about the make a mad dash for the door, Naruto grabbed her wrist. His eyes giving her a pleading look to stay.

He looked around, noticing the gazing looks as his stare alone caused them all to look away.

Before long he was guiding them to the other side of the pub, where there were fewer people and somewhere quite for them to talk. He gave her second to calm down, before speaking. "Hinata what are you doing here?"

"Well, that's kind of a long story. My parents-"

"No, that's not what I mean. What are you doing here? In this place, at this pub. The bus doesn't let students off at this village. So how did you get here?"

"I fell out of the bus."

"You what?!"

"I'm fine! I fell on a nice soft patch of grass, not even a single scratch. See." She could tell he didn't believe her, she could see it on his face, though she watched how a smile began to curve onto his lips as her heart skipped another beat.

"You haven't changed Hinata. You still don't like it when people worry about you."

"Well, what's there to worry about?"

His smile grew wider. "You grew out your hair. I almost didn't recognize you."

Hinata chuckled. "Sasuke said the same thing this morning."

Naruto's smile disappeared with the mention of Sasuke's name. "So I guess your living with _them_ now, huh?"

Hinata could hear the tension in Naruto's voice and see the way his expression changed. "Sasuke told me what you've been up to in the past few years and that you two got in some type of fight and haven't spoken in the last year."

"You could say that."

Hinata sat up, as she looked directly into Naruto's beautiful ocean eyes, the ones she's been avoiding this whole time, she was afraid what they do to her, because right now she had to be strong, or else she'd never be able to say this."Naruto, it's been four years since we've last seen each other and were both different people now. Some of us have changed for the better and some off us have changed for the worse."

"Hinata?"

When Hinata first saw Naruto she thought the life she had before with him and Sasuke would suddenly come back, but just as quickly as that thought came it quickly left as an image of Shion appeared, along with dark images of her past, as she could see everything she'd build up until now, go up in flames.

"Naruto, I don't know if what Sasuke said was true or not, but I have people I want to protect now and I'm not about to let anything mess with that. Being around you now might only cause trouble." She got up as she smiled at him. "See you around."

Hinata turned to Sarutobi. "Thanks for the drink old man, make sure to give Taichi my regards. Hopefully next time I come we can all share a real drink. On me."

The old man crossed his arms as he huffed. "Don't count on it. I don't sell alcohol to snotnosed brats!" Hinata let out a small chuckle as she headed for the door, though just before she could leave, Naruto grabbed her wrist.

"Hinata, do you really think I've changed for the worst?"

Hinata smiled sadly at him. "It wasn't you who I was talking about." And with that, she was gone.

After she had left Sarutobi walked up to Naruto who sat frozen staring out the window as he watched Hinata walk away. The old man sighed as he then smacked Naruto hard on the back of the head. "Jesus, old man! What the hell was that for!?"

"For being stupid of course!" But before Naruto could respond, Sarutobi continued. "She's the one you've been waiting for right? If you don't go after her now you'll only regret it."

Naruto stared back at the window, as he whispered. "It's not that easy."

* * *

The clouds were still grey and the rain still pouring as she ran all the way back to the entrance of the village as she cursed under her breath. "Shit." Her head spinning as tears rolled down her eyes. Her chest felt heavy as she realized her feeling for Naruto never left if anything they were still as strong as ever. She stopped as she realized she was back where she started.

She laughed to herself as she covered her face with her arms. "What's going on with me? I thought I had better control over my feeling."

After what happened with her bullies so long ago, she knew no one could protect her better than herself, though as she stood there in the middle of nowhere letting the cold drips of rain cool her now puffy eyes, she wished someone would help her lift this unbearable heavy feeling.

"I still can't believe I cried in front of him. God, I'm so lame." She sighed as she ran her finger through her hair. "Dammit, I'm so lost."

"If you're lost, then I'll stay lost with you."

At first, it caught her by surprise as she now had an umbrella over her, though there was no mistaking who the voice belonged to. "Is that a promise?" she asked, not turning around.

"A pinky promise."

"Would you cut it off if you break it?"

"If that's what it takes."

Hinata stood up as she wiped away her tears before turning to face the familiar voice. "You know Sasuke, you can be incredibly cheesy."

"Whatever." He sighed as he crouched down. "Today I had to deal with your annoying friends all day. Before we split up to look for you. I gave them my phone number for emergencies, but they ended up calling me every 5 minutes, now my phone is dead." Hinata chuckled. "Laughed it up, but right now all we have one useless phone and no means of contact."

Hinata paused as she stared at the boy in front of her. Drenched clothes and muddy shoes. Hair dripping with ice-cold water. "Have you been looking for me this whole time?"

Sasuke raised a brow at her. "That's a stupid question."

Hinata smiled as crouched down to hug him. "Thanks,"

"Well look at that. It seems the whole gang is back together. Just like old times." Hinata and Sasuke froze at the suddenly new voice. "Naruto?"

"The one and only." He grinned. Though his smile was different, it wasn't warm, it wasn't anything, it was empty. Hinata's eyes widened. "Seems like you guys are as close as ever."

Sasuke stood in front of Hinata, almost protectively. "What about it? You know Hinata always felt more comfortable with me them you."

For a second Naruto's smile disappeared, but it was quickly replaced with laughter. "Well, I guess that makes this easier to say since I'll know you'll have each other to morn over your loss." Naruto handed a document to Sasuke which he quickly looked over, as his eyes went wide. Curiously Hinata read over his shoulder, though he quickly crumpled it, though not before she could readout...

_"All residents living in Dormatoire 2244 (Nana) are hereby notified to evacuate the residence by January 28." _

"That name isn't it-" Sasuke simply nodded as he stared daggers at Naruto. "Wait, they can't just kick us out of our dorm, can they? Neji told us that the whole reason we were even living with you guys was because of over housing. If they close down Nana then-"

"Will have to leave school."

"They can't just do that to us!"

"Yes, we can." Hinata froze. "You're still new here, but with the short time you do have left here, you'll understand just how this school works. It's nothing personal, but with Nana out of the way will have room for more important projects for this school. Besides, Nana has always been nothing more but a house for outsiders. No will miss it."

Hinata stared at the notice one last time with anger boiling inside, as suddenly she noticed something missing on it, as she then-

**_Rip! _**

It wasn't as loud as lighting or anything, but at the moment it might as well have been as both boys watched Hinata tear up the notice. "Are you finished?" Hinata asked as she gave Naruto a cold stare. "I couldn't help but notice that there was a signature missing, one that belonged to someone rather important, making this-" Hinata tossed the pieces of paper in the air allowing the wind to take it away, "-nothing more but scraps of paper."

"Ha, I guess your right, but it won't be like that for long. If I was you I'd enjoy what little time I have left here."

Hinata laughed. "Sorry, but it's already been settled."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"That will be staying here."

"And what makes you so sure that things won't go my way?"

"Where there's a will there's away. You were the one who taught me that, remember? And I give you my word, were going to fight like hell to stay here. So you better prepare yourself because I never go back on my word."

Hinata left Naruto speechless, as she stormed past him, heading back towards the pub. Leaving Naruto and Sasuke in stone silence. "You know she brought 3 other friends just like her."

Naruto laughed. "Yeah, but Hinata still one of a kind."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, before shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked away, "This is war Naruto and I'll do what I have to, to win. You can count on it."

The blond boy smiled sadly. "I know."

* * *

**| At Nana | **

"What do you mean you lost her!" Temari yelled while slamming her fist on the table causing Tenten and Ino to jump in their seats.

"Don't yell at us! It's not like it was our fault that she fell out of the damn bus!" Ino protested. "The stupid bus driver wouldn't believe us when we told him what happened, and when he finally did it was already too late. Sasuke told us to go home before giving us his number and disappearing, but so far nothing."

Temari glared at the two but sighed soon after as she turned her gaze towards Neji, who was sitting next to her with his head hanging down while muttering "I'm such a good for nothing cousin." over and over again.

She shook her head in disappointment. "I swear, it's only been one day and we've already lost one of our own."

"You shouldn't worry too much. If Sasuke said he'd find her then he will." Shikamaru stated while playing a game of shogi with Choji, who was losing horribly to him. "Shikamaru's right, Sasuke always keeps his promises. They'll be here soon." Choji smiled reassuringly.

Temari gave Choji a weak smile in return as she turned her attention to Tenten and Hinata's brothers. "So tell me, why are you idiots so calm?"

Oji let out a cynical laugh, as he and Tenko both sat calmly on the couch. "There is no need to worry my dear Temari. We have this all under control."

"And why do you say that?"

"Its because the magical 8 ball told us so," Oji answered confidently while Tenko lifted up the ball with a smirk across his lips.

Ino got out of her chair as she walked towards the two boys as she bent down and gave them an annoyed "tsk." While snatching away the ball and throwing it across the room where Tenten was already standing by with a trash bin in hand. "Coming your way Tennie!"

"Got it!"

"How could you!" The two boys yelled in horror. "Do know how much that cost!?" Oji yelled as he yanking at Ino's collar while Tenko cried in the corner.

"I don't know what's more stupid. The fact that you actually spent money on that crap, or that you actually believe what it told you." Ino barked back as she roughly pushed Oji's face away.

**\- Door Slams Open! - **

Though just before the two could start bickering, the sound of the door opening and closing caught their attention, along with everyone else. Soon came in a furious Hinata holding a large paper bag along with an annoyed Sasuke.

The two didn't say a word as they both took a seat on the couch, sitting opposite sides of one another and staring dagger at each other. The whole room watched as Hinata stuffed her face with pastries from the paper bag she was holding, not taking her eyes off of Sasuke. Sasuke crossed his arms as a chilling aura surrounded him, sending shivers down everyone's spine.

"Will you stop eating!" Sasuke barked, causing everyone in the room, besides Hinata, to jump.

"I'll eat if I want too!"

"Uh, guys." Temari started as she stood in front of the two, who quickly replied. "WHAT?" She chuckled nervously as she continued. "Everything okay? You two seem kinda stressed since you've come back."

"I believe I can answer that," Neji spoke up. "So you met Naruto today." Hinata didn't answer as she simply continued to eat, but even without an answer Neji already knew. "I guess this is my fault, I should have told you sooner, but I didn't."

"Hinata what's going on?" Ino asked.

Hinata sighed as she put down the bag of pastries. "Neji this isn't your fault, it's mine." Hinata turned to the girls. "Before I met you all, you could say I was bullied out of my old school, and I guess you could say I left some pretty old friends behind."

"By what she means old, she means great." Sasuke butted in.

"Okay, whatever, but what I'm trying to say is that now one of them is trying to tare down Nana."

"WHAT!?"

"And with that, I shall explain." Neji soon continued for Hinata." The schools planning on demolishing this building." Tenko, Oji and the girls froze. "This school was built almost 300 years ago, and Nana's was the very first dormitory built for the members of the student council. But through the years, came new buildings along with a new student council building. And with that Nana was cast aside and abanded.

"That is until they put us here." Shikamaru was the next to speak. "The student council saw us as a bad influence to the school so now we live here. And they've been making it very clear that they don't want nither us or this building here anymore."

"But why are you guys even here in the first place!? You guys don't look like a bunch of trouble makers." Ino asked as Choji quickly answered. "That's because we're not!"

"Choji!" Neji hissed, but the chubby boy continued anyway. "We're not. Last year we were all members of the student council and at first, it was all good, I felt like I was actually making a difference in the school, but the happy times didn't last long."

Sasuke sighed before he added. "None of us know what came over Naruto, but one day he just started taking things too far. If he felt like someone was stepping out of line then he'd do just about anything to get them expelled, even if it meant setting the poor bastard up. What I told you before wasn't a lie, the school does idolize him, but they also fear him."

"When we spoke out about Naruto's actions to Tsunade she told us it was our problem to deal with. She told us the only way we could handle this situation for ourselves, was if we got Naruto overthrown." Neji growled as he clenched his fists. "But before we could do a single thing Naruto had already caught on to us and before long we were forced to leave and the school saw us as nothing more, but traders."

"So what have you been doing to stop them?" Temari asked as the boys went silent. "Well, I guess that answers my question."

"Why does it even matter if we stay here or not? We can just explain the situation to our parents, I'm sure they'll understand." Tenten said as she trowled a kunai on her finger.

"That's not the point!" Ino yelled. "Remember how it felt to leave New Orleans! When we had to leave our home behind! Well, these guys are about to lose theirs! And this is our home too now, so if you like it or not, I'm staying."

The room went silent, as Ino's eyes began to go glossy, but before long Hinata had an arm around Ino's neck as she stuffed a pastry in her mouth. "Couldn't have said it better myself. Now does anyone have a problem with that? Temari?"

The dirty blond simply smiled. "I was wondering when things were going to start getting interesting, so you can count me in."

"Tenko? Oji?"

Oji grumbled as he wiped the Magic 8 ball he fetched from the garbage, as Tenko spoke for both of them. "Technically, we're just here for the ride. Do whatever you want as long as it doesn't get you expelled."

"Tenten?"

The bun headed girl huffed as she crossed her arms. "From what you say the student council sounds like people you don't want to mess with." Her friends waited intently for what she had to say next, as she sighed in defeat. "But what the hell, were all crazy anyway."

The girls cheered as Temari brought out glasses and a bottle of Springbank whiskey 1919. "Temari, you've been holding out on us!" Ino grinned as she marvelled at the bottle.

"Sorry I couldn't bring a bottle of Isabella's Islay, daddy keeps that shit locked uptight."

As Temari poured drinks for everyone, Hinata took a seat next to Sasuke. "You know you don't have to do this right? We know what's at stake for you if you get expelled."

Hinata sipped her drink as she watched the girls smile and laugh with everyone. "We won't be together forever, but I'll do whatever it takes to cherish these moments. So don't worry about us, were doing just fine."

"I hope your right Hinata."

**\- End Of Chapter -**

**{I Do Not Own Naruto}**


	13. Chapter 12 - Late

**\- Chapter 12 -**

**_The Hyuga family was known as one of the wealthiest and oldest families in Japan. Though what truly made them famous, was their eyes. They're the only kind in the world. _**

**_That's probably the reason why these kids stared at her so oddly. She felt like she was going to be sick. It was amazing how shy one could be on their first day, especially when you're the new kid. _**

**_Though as she hid behind her brother, her pupilless lavender eyes soon landed on the two kids that stood out the most in that large kindergarten classroom. _****_One with messy blond hair and blue eyes that could put the colour of the sky to shame, and another with jet black hair with a pair of pricing black eyes. As both boys looking bored out of their minds. _**

**_There was something about them. Maybe it was the way they sat further away from the rest or how they didn't wear the same coloured uniforms. As the blond boy wore an orange shirt and the other wore a dark blue one, unlike the 20 other kids who wear all the same colours, with light blue sweaters and dark blue shorts, just like her. _**

**_Though the longer she stood there, quivering behind her big brother as her teacher went on about something about welcoming her, she realized what it was. Unlike the other kids who stared at her odd coloured eyes, or who pointed and whispered, they were the only two who could care less. _**

**_She didn't know what it was, but that small realization gave her the courage to say her name as she tried to make as much eye contact with the people in front of her._**

**_ Though it was only until her brother had left_****_ and class had begun, did she actually realize she was sitting alone as the rest of the students around her avoided her like she was the black plague? She tried to distract herself by colouring but soon realized her paper was already starting to get drenched with her tears. _**

**_"Hey," Hinata quickly turned to see that the blond boy from before was now standing in front of her. "mind if I sit here?" So surprised, she couldn't even respond, as he took a seat next to her anyway. A tissue box was soon placed in front of her as the other boy from before had now taken the other seat next to her. "Your nose is running."_**

**_Her face went red as she quickly took a tissue, as the blond boy laughed. _****_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." _**

**_"And mines Sasuke Uchiha." _**

**_Still covering her nose, she slightly bowed her head. "M-My name is Hinata H-Hyuga." _**

**_The blond boy smiled as he gave her his hand. "Hinata, I can tell we're going to be good friends." _**

**_"Friends?" Hinata smiled as she said the word, and at that moment it almost felt too good to be true. Though suddenly the classroom vanished, and then Sasuke and before long Naruto, along with his smiling face._**

**_"Wait!" _**

* * *

"Stop!" Hinata yelled as she quickly sat up, hand-stretched out as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"If you're so annoyed by it Hinata then why don't you just answer it," Temari growled as she buried her face deep into her pillow.

Hinata blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"The doorbell, Hinata. THE DOOR FRICK'N BELL! GO ANSWER IT!" Ino yelled, still not ready to wake up.

"What-"

**_\- Ding Dong, Ding Dong! -_**

"Oh," Hinata muttered, quickly wiping the tear before heading downstairs. "It was just a dream."

**| Downstairs |**

**_\- Ding Dong, Ding Dong! -_**

"Hey, that doorbell is a privilege, not a right," Hinata yelled as she quickly unlocked the door. Though the moment she did the person on the other side kicked it open, just before storming into the house, and up the stairs, only allowing Hinata to catch a glimpse of pink.

"Sasuke!" Hinata could hear the sound of a girl's voice roar from upstairs, as groans came soon after. "Don't give me that, you lazy jerks. You promised me that you'd be awake by 7!"

Hinata let out a tired yawn, knowing she should probably find out who was the chick who just busted into their home, but decided against it._ 'Well, whoever that girl was, I'm sure Sasuke and the guys can handle her__.' _Hinata thought as she headed to the kitchen for her morning coffee, but soon her body came to a complete stop when she heard what the girl upstairs said next.

"It's already 8:40! School started 20 minutes ago! Your late!" Hinata's eyes widen, quickly beginning to proses what the girl had just said. _'20 minutes?' _Without a second to spear, she quickly ran up the stairs and into her room, as she threw open the curtains, letting in an eye-blinding light.

"EHHH!" Ino yelled as the sun pierced her eyes. "What's the big deal Hinata! Some people are trying to sleep here!"

"You've gotten enough sleep, Blondie! Where late!" Hinata yelled back as she pulled away Ino's bedsheets "Shit, where did that box with our uniforms go? I swear it was just here!"

Temari let out a loud, annoyed, groan. "Jesus, can you people be anymore louder, simmer it down dammit."

Hinata looked all over the room, pulling out drawers, checking under bads and looking just about every inch of the room, as Ino continued to complain about her lack of sleep, and Temari covered her ears with her pillow.

Suddenly the door to their room opened, as in came their brown-eyed friend.

Her hair was done up in their usual two buns, as she walked in wearing an open front navy blue blazer, which had the Konoha High's crest on the top right-hand side. As inside she wore a plain white button-up blouse, a beige V neck sweater vest and a red bow. She also wore an above the knee gray pleated skirt, with white Nike sneakers.

"Damn, someone call the fire department, because Tenten's on fire!" Ino announced as she shot out of bed while running to her, as she checked every inch of the uniform on her. "Tenten, you look so hot, good choice on the no stockings, this skirt really bring out your legs."

Tenten blushed as she scratched the back of her head while laughing nervously. "Thanks, Ino. It's been a while since I've worn a uniform that's so comfortable." Though Tenten's goofy smile vanished in an instant when she saw the look on Hinata's face.

"Tenten," Hinata said slowly. "Do you mind telling me what time it is?"

Tenten swallowed hard as she slowly began to step back, as she watched how with every step she took back, Hinata would take a step forward. "Well, um... you see I... you know... and then, I kinda..." She fumbled with her words, as her back was now up against a wall with Hinata only a few feet away.

But just before Hinata could do anything, Temari placed her hand on her shoulder. "Were late, right? This means we don't have time for this. You left the other uniforms in the bathroom, right Tenten?

"Eh, yeah."

"Good, now let's go, people! Good students show up to school on time. Now go!" Temari ordered as Hinata gave Tenten one last tried look before she and Ino rushed out the door.

Tenten let out a sigh of relief. "Jeez, Hinata's scary in the morning."

"You'd think after living with her for 3 years you'd be used to her by now."

Tenten chuckled. "There's no getting used to that girl, but you know what? This is probably the first time I've ever woken up before her. What do you think that's about?"

Temari shrugged as she headed out the door. "Not sure, but I better get ready too. See you downstairs." And before long her friend was gone as Tenten stood alone.

"Weird."

* * *

The girls were the last ones to get ready, as the boys were already waiting downstairs with the strange new girl, who had short bright pink hair, a plain black hairband and several piercings on her ears.

Unlike Tenten, Hinata and Temari ware a tie instead of the bow, as Hinata wore old school Vans and over the knee, black socks. As Temari wore Timberland boots. Ino wore the V neck cardigan, instead of the blazer, along with the red bow, with a pair of high top converse.

Oji and Tenko stood by the door holding a box of granola bars. "They say that breakfast is the most important part of the day...but because you losers woke up late you don't get any. So here's the next best thing."

As each of them ran out the door with a granola bar in hand, the two brothers said their goodbyes from the house. "Bye kids will be here waiting for your safe return!" Tenko yelled as Oji added. "Make sure you don't get expelled on your first day at school."

In return, the girls stuck out their middle fingers, as Ino turned around and shouted back at them. "How about you go pick up a broom, you slacker!" while sticking out her tongue and flipping them the bird.

Oji simply imitated her actions. "Ha, you're just jealous that you _have to_ go to school now, idiot."

Just before she could argue back, Temari gripped her wrist as she pulled her along. "No time Ino."

As the group made a mad dash for the school, they made it to the entrance with only seconds to spare. As their unimpressed principal tapped her watch as she stood in front of them. "Absent for the assembly and roll call, and late for your first day, gotta say I'm disappointed."

They all groaned in response as they collapsed to the floor, panting and sweating, as Tsunade smiled. "Well seeing that you're all here now, I guess I can leave the rest to you Sakura."

"Who now?"

The pink-haired girl from before stood up as she dusted herself off. "That would be me. Hi, my name is Sakura Haruno and I'm your student council president. It's nice to meet you."

The same warm greeting was not reserved as Ino quickly stood up, fist clenched. "You've got some nerve-" Though before Ino could do anything Temari held her back. "Down girl! Starting a fight here and now isn't going to help anybody."

"Your friends right," Tsunade spoke. "Now I know why you might not like Miss Haruno, but this school works differently from the ones you keep getting expelled from. So if I was you I'd start figuring out who are my enemies and who are my allies, and I can tell you this, Sakura is most definitely an Allie." Their principal smiled reassuringly as she then turned away. "And with that, I will take my leave, give them one hell of a fast tour Haruno."

The pink-haired girl simply smiled awkwardly as she waved goodbye. "Well, I'll definitely do my best."

"It doesn't matter what Tsunade said, we already know what your planning and there's no way in hell we're going to let you get away with it. " Ino said while glaring daggers at the girl in front of her.

For a second she was taken aback before she began to smile. "These idiots really didn't tell you anything, did they." She said while raising a brow at the boys.

"We were going to tell them everything today. It's just been a really long weekend." Shikamaru sighed.

Noticing the confused looks on the girl's faces, the pink-haired girl cleared her throat as she began. "Well, I guess this is partially my fault, thinking I could leave such a simple task to these guys. Hi, again my name is Sakura, the student council president, and the first thing you should know about me is that...I hold absolutely no power."

"What?-" Though before the girls could ask any real questions, Sasuke spoke up. "I know there's a lot you guys want to know, but that can all be explained later. All you really need to know now is that Sakura is a really good friend."

Ino crossed her arms with a huff but didn't say another word, as Temari and Tenten simply shrugged in response as Hinata watched a blush form on the pink-haired girl's face.

"Well, now that you know I'm not bad, how about I give you that tour."

The tour of the school took just about half an hour as the boys also tagged along. Sakura showed them the gym, the dining room, the library, and the computer room, along with other important areas of the school, and by the end of the tour, Sakura handed them their time tables.

"Well looks like we only have one period together Tenten," Temari pointed out on the paper "And lucky for you it's Biology."

The bun haired girl laughed. "Well, I guess that means I don't have to cheat anymore."

Hinata and Ino looked at each other's timetables, checking if they had any classes together. "I guess we only have Math together." Ino sighed in relief. "Oh thank god, I almost thought I had to survive math alone."

"I don't know why but I get this strong feeling that we're only getting one class together on purpose," Hinata pointed out as the girls double-checked the paper in their hands. Temari crossed her arms. "Well, I wouldn't put it past them. If anything it makes perfect sense."

"Hey let me see that," Sasuke said while grabbing Hinata's timetable. "Huh, it seems like we have two classes together." Hinata got in a little closer to see, as they were now shoulder to shoulder. "Yeah? Which ones?"

No one noticed how close they were, as they were all busy showing each other their timetables...well none of them, but one.

Sakura's smile vanished as she gripped the end of her blazer, and before she could take any more she noticed the time. "Okay! Um...You have another half hour left of your first period! This might be a good time to meet your homeroom teachers, who will be with you for the rest of the year."

"Well, I guess that means this is where we go our separate ways, huh."

"Ino you have the same homeroom as Choji and me right? Room 410?" Shikamaru asked as Ino looked down at her table. "Yeah!"

"Then, will show you the way."

"Wait you guys are on the fourth floor?" Temari asked smiling as she wrapped her arm around Ino's neck. "Well seems like I found some people to show me the way. See you guys at lunch." And before long the four of them had already disappeared down one of the many hallways.

Neji turned to Hinata who was still looking over her table. "Hinata what class do you have right now, let me take you."

The lavender eyed girl looked up. "I have Chemistry with a lady named Kurenai, but I should be able to find my way Neji." She smiled at him reassuringly.

"Hinata your room should be up these stairs on the third floor, first door to the left."

"Oh, really? Thanks, Sakura."

"Well, as long as your okay, I guess Tenten and I will head to class."

"Bye Hinata!"

And soon they were gone as well.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? You've always been terrible with directions." Sasuke asked.

"Like you should be talking, but no, I'll be fine, I'm more capable then you might think," Hinata said while pointing to her head.

Sasuke stared her for a second but then turned the other direction. "Well, I hope to see you at lunch today. Let's go Sakura."

"Oh! We're leaving? Well, it was nice meeting you Hinata, bye for now!" Sakura waved as she quickly turned to catch up with Sasuke.

Hinata smiled as she waved back, but just when she was alone, the smile on her face disappeared. "Well, I guess this is all me." As she then began to climb the stairs to class.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura walked to class in comfortable silence, but before long Sakura couldn't keep in what she had been thinking since this morning. "So that was Hinata, huh?" Sasuke simply nodded. "She seemed nice, she was really pretty too." Sasuke didn't respond. "I'm actually not surprised that she's the girl you and Naruto fell in-"

Though before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke stopped her as he placed his hand on her head. "Sakura, I've already told you..that was a really long time ago."

She couldn't look him in the eye as she looked down at her shoes. "Yeah."

* * *

_'What's the point of going to class, if I'm only going to be there for half an hour?' _Hinata thought as she made her way up the stairs, though suddenly she stopped, as she spotted something white making its way quickly down the stairs.

Something that was headed right for her.

She tried to dodge, but it was faster as it quickly jumped on her, causing her to fall back, though as she braced for impact, she could feel the arm of someone wrap around her, and when she opened her eyes she was surprised to see a boy in front of her. "Shit, that was a close one!"

Her eyes widen when she looked into his eyes, as suddenly she felt like she was staring into the eyes of a wolf. He had sharp black pupils, his stare piercing. "Wow, are those tattoos?" She asked without realizing as she brushed her finger along his cheek which had red fang marks on them.

The boy quickly helped her to her feet. "It's a family thing, now do you mind giving me back my dog."

"Dog?" She looked down, suddenly noticing the new weight on her cheats, as there clung a small bundle of fur. "Doggie?"

"Yeah, his name is Akamaru." The dog barked in response to its name as it jumped from her chest to the boy. "He's been running around all morning. I've been having trouble finding him, that is until I bumped into you."

"Well, I'm glad I can help but are dogs even allowed on the school campus?"

The boy looked down at his furry friend, and then back at Hinata. "Hey, do you think you can help me?"

**\- 10 minutes later -**

Hinata soon found herself in a garden full of roses sitting on a stone bench next to the boy who she had just met. "So your names Kida, huh?" She asked while petting his dog who rested on her lap.

"Yup. By the way, thanks for helping me back there. God knows what would have happened if they had found Akamaru." Hinata simply nodded, "You must be new here. Not many people here are willing to break the rules, especially for someone they just met."

Hinata grinned. "Well, it was either helping you and your adorable friend or going to class. And I don't know about you, but it wasn't a hard choice."

"I haven't seen you around here. You also look like your in my grade, what class are you in?"

"Well today was supposed to be my first day, and before bumping into you guys, I was actually headed for class. I have this lady named Kurenai? Do you know her?"

Kiba laughed. "Yeah, I do know her actually, because she's my homeroom teacher."

Hinata's eye brightened. "Really? Well, what are the odds."

"Kiba seems like you made a new friend." The two turned when they heard the sound of a new voice as a boy with round shades and a black sports headband now stood in front of them.

"Shino!? What the hell were you doing? I told you to take care of Akamaru for me!" Kiba yelled as he gripped the boy's collar. "Do you know what would have happened if a teacher had spotted him!?"

By the time Kiba was done yelling at the guy, he and Hinata sat together while Kiba and Akamamaru played around the yeard. "Is it really okay for them to be playing so freely like that? Isn't he worried someone might see them?"

The boy fixed his glasses. "They'll be just fine because we're the only ones who know about this place."

"What? Really? But I know now, aren't you worried that I might tell someone."

"Will you?" Hinata shook her head, "I'm sure you've noticed already, but Kiba really does resemble a wolf. But it's not just him but his entire family. At birth there all given fang tattoo's and as they grow older they develop this 6 sense, it's probably what made him trust you in the first place."

"Huh,"

"Well," The boy said as he stood up. "considering we still have time until next period, how about we give you a _real_ tour of the school."

After leaving Akamaru in the garden, the three walked around the school, talking and laughing, something Hinata didn't think was possible with anyone else but her friends.

She learned that Shino's parents were world-renowned entomologists, and had left him here so that they could continue to study different rear insects across the world. She also learned that Kiba's sister was a famous veterinarian, who specialized in canines, and that he had hoped he could be as just like them.

"So did Sakura show you guys the dining hall?"

"Well she showed us where it was, but we didn't really get the chance to look inside."

Kida grinned, "Sakura tours have always been quick and boring, but don't worry, will show you something you'll never get tired of." Soon they stopped in front of two enormously heavy-looking double doors. "Hinata, here we introduce you to Konoha High's Great Dining Hall." As he then proceeded to push the doors open, which made a loud creaking sound.

And what they ravelled she gazed in awe.

The dining room was enormous. There were dozens of long wooden tables, with sitting for 8 or more, as they were all perfectly lined up in rows of four. At the top of the hall was another larger table with a big window behind it, were the light shinned throw. Along the walls around the hall were other smaller windows as well as various portraits of students, some old and some new.

"Wow," Hinata said as she slowly walked in, taking in the sight. "It's beautiful."

"You can say that again," Kiba grinned as he and Shino followed from behind. "I think I felt the same way you did when I first walked in here. This schools a freak'in maze, can't tell you how many times I got lost, but when I walked in here, I couldn't help but have this sense of belonging."

"Thanks."

"For what? It's not like you weren't going to come here eventually."

Hinata smiled warmly. "I've been to a lot of schools, and it's never been easy being the new girl, especially when you're surrounded by people who want nothing to do with you. So thanks."

The boys simply grinned at one another, then at her. "Anytime."

But just like everything in her life, those happy moments never lasted long.

"Hinata Hyuga? Is that you?"

Her heart stopped. There was no doubt about it. Decades could go by and she would still never forget the sound of _that_ person's voice. She placed a hand on the back of her neck as old scars began to burn once again.

She smiled sadly, as she turned to face the girl with the same lavender eyes as hers.

"Yeah, it's been a while..._Shion_."

**\- End Of Chapter - **

**|Don't own Naruto| **


	14. Chapter 13 - Were We Stand

Sorry, before you begin reading this chapter I would just like to apologize for the mix up of chapter 9. I just realized I never published it, or something like that, I'm not entirely sure what happened but I'm trying to see where I went wrong. Sorry again, and I hope I can sort things out quickly.

* * *

**\- Chapter 13 -**

Neji and Tenten walked in silence to class, as suddenly a thought came to mind.

"So Neji, I've been meaning to ask you something," Tenten said as she then pointed up at his black headband. "Why are you always wearing that? I know I haven't known you long, but I've never seen you without it. You even wear them to school. You'd think it would be against the dress code."

For a long time, Neji didn't respond, as suddenly Tenten's face went pale. Was he offended? Did she just say something stupid? Why did she even ask that in the first place? Idiot!

"Tenten?"

Her eyes went wide as she quickly responded. "Yeah?!"

"Can you stop staring at me like that."

Her face went red. She hadn't even realized she was staring! Suddenly she began to regret waking up that morning. No, suddenly she regretted even being born. And just as she began to think of a thousand reasons why she should just disappear...his laughter pulled her back to earth.

"You truly are an odd one aren't you?"

She sighed as she placed a hand on her now aching forehead. "That's putting it nicely. Sorry for staring. I get really weird when I'm left alone with a boy. I was just trying to make conversation, I don't mean to offend you or anything."

"I wasn't offended. Not in the slightest." Neji smiled sadly, as he touched his covered forehead. "I just don't like talking about it. It brings back to many bad memories."

She didn't know if it was the expression on his face or the way he spoke, but she could tell he was hurting.

She had no idea what he was talking about, but she knew she should probably not press the issue. It was something he wasn't ready to say yet. But she knew he would tell her someday, when he was ready, just not now.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, something she was grad to do and something he was thankful for, and not long after they stood outside the door to their homeroom.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

She smiled warmly. "Hell yeah!"

* * *

**\- At The Grand Hall - **

"It's been a while Shion." Hinata smiled as she walked toward the girl, "How have you been doing? Still burning your enemies with the tip of cigarette buds?"

The girl with light blond hair simply smiled back. "Well looks like the little Hyuga girl got a mouth on her. Can't say I don't like it though, it was always so annoying watching Naruto and Sasuke baby you, like you were some wounded bird."

Hinata chuckled. "Well, you sure don't have to worry about that anymore."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Kiba suddenly asked as he looked back and forth from the two. "Well, now that I look at it, you two do kinda look like twins."

"We're not twins!" The two barked back together as Shion sighed while running her fingers through her hair. "God, you can be a real idiot Kiba, it amazes me how you even got into this school let alone the student council."

Shino quickly stood in front of Kiba, almost protectively, as he glared at Shion. "Watch the way you speak to the King of Clubs." Shion looked a bit taken aback but smiled anyway as she shrugged it off.

_'King of Clubs?' _Hinata thought as she watched the three,_ 'Well, I'm sure their not talking about night clubs, but it must mean something pretty big if it got Shion to back off like that. I'll have to ask Sasuke about it later.' _

"Shino thanks, but you don't have to fight my battles," Kiba said as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder, as he looked down at Shion coldly. "Sorry Hinata, but this is where we say goodbye, but by the looks of your timetable it seems like well be seeing a lot of each other real soon." He smiled as he then mouthed _"Be careful" _While glaring at Shion one last time.

Hinata solely nodded.

Before long they were gone as Hinata and Shion were left alone in that large dining room.

"So, I'm guessing it's not a coincidence your here, and I'm sure as hell you're not here for small talk. So what do you want from me this time Shion?"

The girl laughed. "Please, what could I possibly want from someone as pathetic as you? I'm actually here to tell you something."

Hinata crossed her arms. "Yeah, and what is that."

She clasped her hands behind her back as she flashed her a wicked grin, while she walked towards her. She hadn't said a thing yet, but the way she smiled sent shivers down Hinata's spine. What could she be plotting? What could she possibly say, that would make her smile like that? And as a thousand more questions ran through her head she would never have expected this.

As Shion now bowed before her.

"Hinata, I'm sorry." Her words made Hinata flinch. "What I did to you 4 years ago, was wrong. I left you scares that you'd never forget. A day doesn't go by that I don't regret it."

Hinata stood there, frozen. She always knew why Shion hated her. Shion's parents loved her but were never around. They used their money to fill their absence, and although she could have just about anything money could buy, she could never have the only thing she truly wanted and that was one thing Hinata had that she didn't. Naruto.

_'but, why does that matter now?' _She thought. Years had gone by, her and Naruto have drifted apart. Why is she apologize now? Unless... she has something up her sleeve.

Hinata sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. Whatever it is, her old scares still burned and forgiving the person who gave them to her was still not an option.

"Shion I'll take these burns to my grave, along with the secret of who gave them to me, but I'll never forgive you for it. If that all you wanted to say I've got places to be." Hinata ended as she took her leave while passed Shion, who solely smiled.

"Hinata?"

She stopped and she turned, arching her brow.

"December 4th 20XX." Her eyes widen. "That was the day of the accident right? After transferring to that new school you fall down those stairs _'accidentally'" _She said while using air quotes. "What? Did you think I didn't know? Don't forget we are related."

"What about it? Who cares if you know? In the end, all that really happened was that I fell down some stairs, slept for three days and before long I was out and about again. It still doesn't change anything."

"You got amnesia for a month, and you call that nothing."

Hinata shrugged, "Yeah, so what? I got it all back in the end."

And that's when Shion began to laugh, giving Hinata an unsettling feeling. "Are you an idiot? Do you really think they told you everything?"

"Excuse me?"

"Think about it." Shion began as she walked closer. "The Hyuga family has been known to keep many secrets, I wouldn't put it past them to keep some from one of their own, would you?"

Hinata didn't let it show, but her mind was racing. No, she wouldn't put it past her father or her grandfather to leave some stuff out. Especially if they felt it might affect the image of the Hyuga family. The only question was, what did they make her forget?

"Hinata." The two were soon interrupted as two familiar faces walked into the room. "Temari? Shikamaru?" Her friend came running as she hugged her tightly. "God, it's been a while since I inhaled that lavender scent."

Hinata smiled. "Are you really that lonely?"

"No," She said while letting go. "but I am bored. My homeroom teacher gave the class a free period, so I've just been wondering the halls, and that's when I bumped into this guy," She pointed back at Shikamaru who lazily raised his hand. "he's been showing me around. But, more importantly, what are you doing out of class? Are you really ditching on the first day?"

Hinata scratched the back of her head as she grinned sheepishly. "Ha, it's kinda complicated."

"Ahum!" Before the two's conversation could go on, Shion called their attention. "Sorry, to interrupt, but I was speaking to Hinata, and I would truly appreciate it if you let us get back to that."

"Huh," Temari breathed out as she walked up to the girl, before stopping a few feet away, as she inspected Shion's face. "You look a lot like Hinata. You guys related?"

"Were cousins, on my mom's side," Hinata answered.

"Well, you sure don't have to convince me."

It wasn't long before Shion's face became red with anger. "Yes! Were related! Now, do you mind leaving!" Temari stood back as she jokingly raised her hands up in surrender. "Hinata what the hell have you been up to for the past four years? I was told you changed after the accident, but to make friends with such a low life? You really have hit rock bottom."

Hinata stepped forward, though Temari stopped her.

"But you know what? I guess it's better this way. You brought along two other friends, right? If their anything like this one, I won't even have to lift a finger, because you'll all be gone before the end of the semester.

"Your wrong."

Shion laughed. "Am I now? You're the one who doesn't seem to understand, Hinata. This school, it's a garden. We the members of the student council have plucked out the weeds and flourished it. Will grow the future leaders of this world. Sadly you and your friends don't make the cut, you're lucky to even be the hard and ugly concrete that exists around it."

Hinata roughly tugged out of Temari's grasp and she slowly made her way towards Shion.

"Are you done?" Shion's eyes widened, as she stared in fear of her cousin. Hinata's eyes had become dark and hazy, her expression unreadable, as she grabbed ahold of Shion's collar. "Why the hell should you decide who stays and who goes? I don't care what you say, what you do, or how you do it, but no one gets to decide my friend's fate."

Hinata pulled back her first. "I'm Hinata and I come from the concrete."

Seconds, it happened in seconds. At one moment Hinata was about to hit Shion square in the face and the next Temari had tackled her to the ground, as a flash of blond had pulled Shion away.

"What the hell Temari!"

"My question exactly!" Hinata froze. "What the hell is your problem with that girl? Do you even understand what you were about to do? Picking fights and hitting student council members? Are you out of your mind or did you forget what happens after?!"

Hinata stared wide-eyed at her friend, whose eyes were beginning to become glossy. "Sorry." Temari solely nodded as she stood up while helping up her friend.

"Shion, what the hell are you doing here? What did you tell her?!" Naruto yelled while Shion dusted herself off. She didn't respond as she stared daggers at Hinata. "You got some nerve Hyuga."

Hinata simply stared at her cousin, watching her grow angrier by the second, before turning the other direction, as she headed to the closet exit. Temari looked back at Shion one last time before she and Shikamaru followed Hinata's lead.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Shion barked as she was just about to run after them when Naruto stopped her. "That enough Shion. Let's go back. Before you say something you might regret."

Shion stared up at Naruto who gave her a sad yet warm smile, causing her heart to ack. She looked back Hinata who was just about to leave as she clenched her fist tightly. "I'm sorry Naruto, but you can only protect one of them."

Shion released herself from his grasp as she yelled. "HARUTO HYUGA!" Her voice echoed throughout the room as she watched as Hinata stopped at the door.

Temari arched her brow at Shion. "What is that girl's problem?" She said while turning back to Hinata, who stood frozen at the door as she watched how tears had begun to flow down Hinata's face. "Hinata...?"

"I don't get it? Why is it-" She started as she wiped tears away as only more fell. "-they won't stop?"

"It seems as though your body remembers something you don't," Shion started, as Naruto disappointedly looked away.

"It was an order coming from the eldest member of the Hyuga family, that a certain person who had run away and had for shaken the family name would be disowned and forgotten. You don't remember, but you cried for days for that man and after the incident where you lost your memory, well, they thought it would be best that you simply didn't remember him, and that all his pictures would be burned, his name would not even be whispered, and that he would be forgotten. Who was this man you ask? He was Haishi's eldest son, brother to Oji...and to you Hinata."

Temari watched how Hinata's eye widen, watched her try to remember someone she didn't even know existed and watched how she ran awy.

"Hinata!"

A realization came over Hinata at that moment, as she ran to God knows were, with tears streaming down her face and her heart aching. She realized the trust she had in her family was fading and that even though she felt horrible, at that moment, she had never felt freer.

* * *

After watching her friend run away in tears, Temari turned to glare at Shion who simply crossed her arms. "So I'm guessing you two aren't that close." Shion scoffed. "Didn't think so, but now that I say your name I think Hinata's talked about you once before, she was hammered and probably doesn't even remember. But she said something about a girl who hated her and how she had a thing for an old friend of hers. She said she was so protective of him and how she would stalk him every were he'd go, and you know what I thought? I thought what a _guard dog bitch._"

"Excuse me?"

"I hope you didn't take that as an insult, because I just want you to know-" In seconds Temari wiped out a butterfly knife as she pointed at Shion. "That I'm her guard dog, and just to be clear, _I bite_."

A stone silence fell upon the room as both girls stared daggers at one another.

Though before anything could really happen Shikamaru quickly grabbed the knife out of Temari's hand as he hit her on the back of the head. "Are you crazy! Why the hell did you bring a knife to school?!" Temari solely shrugged as she rubbed the new bump on her head.

"It's not like I was actually going to cut her," Temari added as she then grabbed Shikamaru's wrist, which held the knife, as she then proceeded to squeeze it tightly, causing him to wince in pain and let go as it fell to the floor. She then kicked it toward Naruto who stopped it with his foot. "That's the only knife I have on me, just in case your wondering."

"I'm sure you telling the truth."

Temari solely nodded. "Well that's all I really wanted to say, I'll be taking my leave now." And before long she and Shikamaru exited the room, leaving Naruto to think about his next move.

**\- With Hinata - **

She was running out of steam, with her eyes still red and her nose still puffy. Suddenly the bell rang, startling her. She had to find somewhere to hide, and just before the hallways filled with students, she entered a room with no door number or name as she locked the door behind her.

The room was dark and she couldn't see much she rested her back up against the wall, as she slowly sat down bring her hands up to her face. She closed her eyes as she began to recall bad memories, many of which she wishes she could forget, but maybe underneath all of them she could recall something about this brother of hers. Though after half an hour of trying she came up with nothing.

"Dammit!" She cried as she slammed her head against the wall. "Why? Why can't I freak'in remember?!" She slammed her head against the wall once more and harder than then the last as suddenly-

**|SMASH!| **

**"Hey! Someone's Calling! Hey! Someone's Calling~!" **

Hinata's eyes opened to the sound of her silly ringtone, and as she quickly sat up only to notice various books slid off of her and how she was now surrounded by them. Though before finding out why? She looked for her phone, and just before it stopped ringing she answered it.

"Hello?"

**"Hinata!"** Ino's voice rang clearly through the phone causing Hinata to pull away. **"Where are you!?" **

"Sorry, but that's kinda hard to say right now." Hinata began, as suddenly she winced in pain, as she touched her forehead only to nice it was bleeding. "Great."

**"Wait, what-"** Before Ino could ask any real questions, Tenten grabbed a hold of the phone. **"Will you give me that! Hinata you still there?" **

"Yeah."

**"Temari told us you almost got in a fight today and that you left to blow off some steam."**

"Is that all she told you?"

**"Pretty much,"** Hinata sighed in relief. **"Hinata do you have any idea what time it is?"** Hinata's silence made Tenten sigh. **"Schools over! You ran off and missed everyone one of your classes!" **

"Shit."

**"Yes! Big shit." **Suddenly the phone was handed to Temari. **"Hey, still hanging in there?"**

"Barely."

**"Well you don't have to worry about us, we're doing just fine here. I talked with Principal Tsunade, she said this won't be considered as a strike as long as you attend all your classes for the rest of the year." **

"Ha, sounds easy enough. Thanks, Tamari, I owe you one."

**"Just show up to dinner. They've had to cancel our introduction to the school 2 times already, don't want to see what happens if they cancel it a third time." **

"Will do Temari. Talk to you later."

**"Bye." **

Hinata sighed as she put down her phone. She picked up one of the hardcover books closest to her, one which edge was tainted in blood. She touched the bloody side of her forehead, as she put two and two together. "Guess you're the bastard that knocked me out and look at this." She traced her fingers along with the title, "Moby Dick, first edition. Nice. Well, I hope you won't be a _dick _and leave a scar."

Hinata chuckled at her own pun, as she stood up and dusted herself off. "But damn look at this room." From floor to ceiling, there were books, the room was filled with them. It was as if she was standing in someone's personal library. "Seems like the person who organized the books used the Dewey decimal system, guess that makes the cleanup job a bit easier."

As Hinata put away the last of the books she realized that Moby had no place on that shelf. "Hm, now where the hell do you go?" Suddenly Hinata froze as she could the sound of gears turning. She stepped back as the bookshelf in front of her began open, revealing...

"Stairs?" She looked down at the book in her hands. "That means you were missed place this whole time, huh?"

She clenched the book in her hands. She didn't know what came over her, she felt like she was being drowned to the place that awaits up those stairs. As suddenly she began to make the climb. And even as her only exit closed behind her, she continued anyway.

As the urge to see what waited ahead was far greater than that of fear.

**\- End of Chapter - **

Okay for those of you who did notice, yes, I did steal one of those lines from Haikyuu! But you have to understand the line in that episode was EVERYTHING! If you've never watched Haikyuu, watch it, it so good! And for those of you who didn't notice, well you'll have to find it. Thanks for reading and hope you're here for the next one, bye for now.

**|I Don't Own Naruto|**


	15. Chapter 14 - The Four Kings (Part 1)

**Basic Student Schedule **

**For those of you who care.**

**Breakfast - 7:00am - 8:00am**

**P1 8:20 am to 9:55 am**

**P2 10:00am to 11:55am **

**Lunch - 12:00am to 1:00pm**

**P3 1:05pm to 2:30pm**

**P4 2:35 pm to 4:00pm**

**Dinner - 5:30pm to 6:30pm **

**Club Activities: 7:00pm to 8:00pm**

* * *

**_\- Chapter 15 -_**

If horror movies had thought her anything, it's that you should never go up the scary cobwebbed stairs, especially if you think it's calling out to you. The sound of the door closing behind her should have been a good reason to leave, but she stayed.

The path was dark and the climb was high, using the wall as her guide. After climbing the stairs for what felt like a half-hour now, she stopped, when she noticed light creeping through a slightly opened door. For a second she paused. The old saying goes that curiosity killed the cat, though as she began to push open the door, quietly peeking inside, she was glad she had thrown caution to the wind, or else she would never have seen this.

The room was wide, with round walls, and a high pointed ceiling. At the point where Hinata was standing, were stairs that followed the wall, as it spiralled around the room coming to a stop at one of the four large medieval-like windows above.

The room had a large round table in the middle with four chairs. On one side of the room hung dozens of picture frames, all of which were different types and sizes. All the pictures seemed pretty old, but happy ones, as they were filled with different people, but all with smiling faces. On the other side of the room was a large wide curved bookshelf, and as Hinata took a step closer her jaw dropped.

"Are all of these...first edition books? The Catcher in the Rye, The War of the Worlds, and the full collection of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz!? All in just about mint condition." Hinata hugged the Moby Dick book she still had in her hands. "I'm home."

As Hinata stood in that quiet room, surrounded by some of the world's most famous books, she couldn't help but relax. Suddenly a thought came to her mind, "Chances are this place isn't visited often." She said to herself as she ran her finger along an extremely dusty table. "I wonder how long it would take for someone to find me if I choose to disappear here."

Suddenly an image of Sasuke popped into her head, as she couldn't help but laugh. "I bet that idiot would. But really, how the hell did he even find me yesterday? And to not even catch a cold after searching in all that rain." She shook her head. "You'll never change."

Though her heart sank when she began to think of her blond-haired crush, as the thought of Shion with her arms wrapped around him made the feeling even worse. _'What kind of monster forgets about their own brother?' _

"Grandfather was the one who made me forget."

_'That sounds like an excuse.' _

"It's true."

_'If you truly loved your brother you would have never forgotten!'_

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" She yelled as she slammed her fist hard on the table, she hadn't raised her voice that load since...well since ever.

"Hinata?"

She quickly turned, as she stared in shock at the person at the door. "Principal Tsunade?" Suddenly an unbearable pain came from her forehead as she fell to her knees, Tsunade quickly ran to her aid. "Hinata!"

"It wasn't my fault Pr. Tsunade, I swear." Hinata breathed out as she looked up at her Principal's worried face.

"Hinata you have to calm down if you don't..." Her voice was beginning to fade as Hinata stared up at one of the windows above. _'I wonder what you can see from all the way up there.' _She thought as it all went dark.

* * *

**| 5 pm | **

Hinata woke up in a panic, quickly sitting up, only to realize she was sitting in the nurse's office.

"Looks like our patient is finally awake," Tsunade said as she closed her book, as her secretary, Shizune, sighed in relief. "Now do you mind telling us what you were doing in _that _room?"

"It's a long story."

"Then make it short."

Hinata sighed as she took in a deep breath. "I needed a place to cry, I shut myself in an empty from, banged my head against a wall, Mody Dick knocks me out. Woke up, put away the books that could have killed me, only to notice it opens a secret door, cool! Next thing I know I find a secret room. Happy?"

"Seems like someone didn't have the best first day."

"Ha, you can say that again."

"Tell me Hinata, have you been eating properly? Sleeping well? Have you been feeling stressed these past few days?"

"..."

Tsunade sighed as she swiftly stuck a thermometer in Hinata's mouth. "Well, if you don't want to talk, I can't make you. You have anemia, that's why you fainted. I'm going to prescribe you some pills for your iron and check on you weekly. The cut on your forehead did need some stitches, but it should heal in a couple of weeks."

"Thanks." Tsunade solely nodded as she took back the thermometer before scribbling something down on a chart. She and Shizune soon began to gather their things getting ready to leave, though just before they could, Hinata stopped them. "How did you find me?"

Tsunade chuckled, "Let's just say you might have a guardian angel at this school," As she then slid opened one of the curtains to the next bed only to reveal a familiar sleeping blond-haired boy. "You should really be counting your lucky stars because without him things could have turned out a lot more different today."

Tsunade smiled at Hinata, who was too distracted to even realize, as she and Shizune finally took their leave. Leaving Hinata to stare in awe at the boy in front of her.

She slowly got out of bed as she walked over to him. If he wasn't asleep she probably wouldn't even have the urge to look him in the eye, let alone get so close, as she carefully placed her hand on his head, softly petting his hair.

"What do you think you're doing dummy?"

**\- At Nana -**

"Why isn't she home yet?" Ino sighed as she laid around in the living room as Neji paced the room. Temari flipped throw her magazine, as she added. "She'll be here soon, just be patient." Though as she continued to watch Neji walk back and forth, she tossed the magazine on the table. "You know Hinata's not as reckless as you think she is."

"Yeah, but after what you told me-" Temari narrowed her eyes at him as she placed a finger to her lips, as she looked down at Ino who was too busy playing on her phone to notice.

"You're her cousin Neji, that's why I trust you can keep your cool."

_**|Boom!|**_

Suddenly the smoke alarm began to go off as smoke erupted from the oven. "Don't worry guys! The cookies just caught fire again, but I got it!" Sakura yelled as she gave them all a reassuring smile before nonchalantly placing on a gas mask.

"I'm pretty sure I told you all that she can't cook," Shikamaru began as he took down the smoke detector that had gone off for the sixth time that hour. "Were all going to die if we let her continue."

Temari sighed. "She offered to bake us cookies and make us tea, it's not like I could just say no. Besides.." Temari gulped as she watched how smoke continued to puff out of the oven. "How bad can it really be?"

"Well just know, the emergency number here isn't 911, it's 999."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, causing both Ino and Neji to jump as they ran to the entrance. "Hinata!" They yelled as they quickly opened the door, though they were immediately defeated when they saw who was actually there.

"Sorry guys, just me." Choji chuckled nervously, as the two simply returned to the couch.

"Bring anything good from cooking class, Choji?"

"Yeah! We made Cinamon Rolls today! And I made enough for all of us and then some." He smiled as he placed a big box on the table.

"Wait! Did you say Cinamon Rolls!"

"Yeah-" Choji froze as he watched how Tenten popped out of no were as she watched him hungrily, sending a shiver down his spine.

Temari placed her hand on Tenten's head. "Down Tenten. Now tell me how tryouts went?" Tenten chuckled as she whipped away her drool. "Do you even have to ask? I got first string baby!" The two high fived. "That's my girl!"

As the smoke began to fade away Tenten noticed that Hinata hadn't come back yet, though before she could even mention it, Temari simply pointed towards her two depressed friends.

"Gotcha," Tenten responded, as suddenly her tummy began to rumble loudly. "Man, I'm hungry, can we eat the Cinnamon Rolls now?"

"No, actually we can't, Sakura's baking cookies for us," Temari whispered.

"Really? I thought she was doing a lad experiment in our kitchen or something, and oh God those don't look like cookies."

"That's what I've been trying to tell her," Shikamaru added.

"Hey! She's been trying her best, Okay! Besides, it would be rude to tell her to get lost now."

Tenten simply cracked her knocks as she grinned. "Just leave that to me." As she then quickly ran into the kitchen, turned off the oven, before grabbing Sakura by the wist and hosting her over her shoulder.

"Hey! Let me down!"

"Tenten, send her upstairs with Sasuke," Shikamaru said as he grabbed the fire extinguisher.

"Aya, Aye, captain."

Before she knew what hit her, Sakura was dropped at the top of stairs as Tenten gave her a quick apology. "Thanks for everything, but we'll call you when the tea is ready! Bye!" As she then raced back to the kitchen.

"Jesus," The pink-haired girl swear as she dusted herself off, her eyes then noticing Sasuke's opened door. "Well, I got nothing better to do now." As she then walked in only to see Sasuke sitting on a chair looking out the window.

"Where the hell is she?" He muttered.

"Where's who?"

Sasuke jumped. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Well," She began as she walked in. "As the student council president, I thought it would be nice if I baked the new girl's cookies. But the whole thing just blew up in my face, now they've banned me from the kitchen."

"You should really just stick to science."

"Baking is science! I-It's just...alot harder then it seems." Sasuke chuckled, causing Sakura's heart to flutter. "You know from here you have a perfect view of the entrance, are you waiting for her?"

Sasuke went silent, as he gave her a look.

Sakura smiled as she playfully raised her hands up in defence. "Don't worry about this morning. I promise I won't bring that up again." Sasuke looked her for a second before nodding.

The two sat in peaceful silence, before-

"President~!"

The two looked at one another.

"Well, I guess that's my cue to leave. Choji brought Cinnamon rolls, I'll call you when the tea is ready." Though just before she left, she stopped at the door. "Sasuke, just because I decided to stay on the student council doesn't mean I agree with everything Naruto's doing. I care about both of you, hell I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the two of you, but I refuse to take part in your stupid fight."

He could tell her eyes were beginning to become glossy as he stood up and handed her a tissue. "You know I hate girls who cry."

Sakura simply laughed as she punched him on the shoulder. "Stupid."

"Stupid is as stupid does." The two quickly turned only to see Hinata walking up the stairs.

"Now where the hell have you been? If you had stayed out any longer Neji would have gotten heart failure."

Hinata simply laughed. "I got lost and then took a nap in the library, and when I woke up school had ended."

"Yeah, then explain how you got that cut on your forehead."

"When I was reaching for a book on the top shelf it fell out of my hands and scrapped me on the forehead. Now if you don't mind I'd like to change out of my uniform. It's not as comfy as Tenten let it on to be."

And before long she disappeared into her room.

"She's lying."

"Then what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. She'll tell me when she's ready, all I can do now is bring her a Cinnamon Roll. But I'd appreciate it if you checked that cut on her, considering your the only doctor here."

"I'm not a doctor yet."

"Your studying under one of the world's most renowned Trauma Surgeons, I'd trust you with my life Sakura, before any other real doctor." And with that, he headed downstairs, as Sakura's face went beet red.

**\- In the Girls Room - **

After calming down, Sakura headed over to see Hinata as she lightly knocked on the door before walking in. Though when she entered, she froze, when she saw Hinata's standing in the middle of the room shirtless.

Her bareback completely exposed.

There before her, stood a girl who she could have envied for such beautiful pale skin, but would never have guessed what horribly deep scares she truly hid.

All Sakura could do was stare.

Though she was only brought back when Hinata tossed her blazer at her face and just like that Hinata had her shirt back on. "Eh...Eh! S-sorry. Sasuke asked me to check your forehead, but you know what? You look fine! I'm going to leave!"

Though just before she could leave Hinata quickly grabbed her shoulder, as she pulled her back causing Sakura to fall back. "Hey, where do you think you're going, pervert."

"P-Pervert!?"

"What? Would you like Peeping Tom better?"

"What the hell? I knocked okay! It's not my fault that you don't lock your bloody door!"

"Oh, really? You were staring at me for a pretty long time there, girl. I didn't know you swing that way."

"That's because I don't! I was staring because-" Sakura quickly caught herself as she covered her mouth.

Hinata sighed. "Well whatever your excuse is, I'm sure as hell Sasuke would love to hear it, or..."

"Or?"

Hinata smiled wickedly, "Or you can tell me what you know. I need information, and I'm sure as hell the student council president would know exactly what I'd need to know. So, are you going to spill the beans or shall I tell Sasuke about your dirty ways." She grinned as she lifted Sakura's chin up with the tip of her finger.

Sakura pushed Hinata's hand away. "You play a dirty game Hyuga, but I'll play, just as long as what happened here, stays here."

Hinata raised her pinky. "Pinkey promise."

Sakura sighed as she sat up while leaning her back up against one of the beds. "Okay now tell me what you need to know."

"First and foremost, how do I take down the student council."

* * *

**\- Down Stairs -**

"Hey, Choji is the tea ready yet!" Tenten yelled from the living room.

"Just another minute," Choji answered as a delicious aroma filled the air, which used to smell like a chemical experiment gone wrong.

Tenten belly rumbled, as she sighed. "I'm so hungry I think I might die."

Yawning loudly as he entered the room came in Oji and Tenko. "Looks like you guys finally came back."

"Where the hell did you guys come from."

"After we finished doing our job, Tenko and I decided to go out for a trip on the down, the school even let us use their car. Sweet huh?"

"What?" Ino quickly sat up. "So we slave away at school and you guys get to go on joy rides? How the hell is that fair!?"

"How about you write about it in your dairy blondie, it'll save me from a couple of pain killers."

"You did not just say that!"

Before long the two were at each other's necks as Tenten and Tenko tried to calm them down.

Through the ruckus, Temari sat at the couch as she looked back and forth from Neji, Choji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. This morning's events kept replaying in her head, she needed answers, and she knew out of all four of them, the poney tailed boy was the one to talk too.

She didn't know what it was, out of all of them, Neji definitely the better choice, but there was something about Shikmaru, something she couldn't quite place, but she had to follow her gut on this one.

Without trying to draw much attention, Temari took out her phone as she quickly typed him up a text to meet her outside, and before long the two were standing outside.

"Mind telling me what you want? This is feeling pretty shady."

"What was your passion on the student council, before you were kicked out?"

"And you're asking me this why?"

"Curiosity."

Shikamaru grinned, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I was secretary."

"Wow, a slacker like yourself? Secretary?"

"Okay, I'm going inside."

"Wait!"

* * *

"Sakura wait!"

"No!" The pink-headed girl screamed as she held on the nod of the door for dear life, as Hinata held her by the wist trying to get her to let go. "This is too much! They could have my title for this! Do you know how many people want to be president!?"

"Come on, do you really want to be apart of that nerd's club?"

"Yes!" And just like that Sakura let go, causing Hinata to fall back. "Because even though being the president hold no perks and come with no power, it is still an honour. But, of course, someone who was born with everything would never understand."

Hinata sat up as the room fell silent, "I'm sorry, I still don't know anything do I?"

"No, no you don't"

"Then explain it to me." Sakura froze as she noticed the way Hinata began to tremble. "Spoon feed to me if you have to. Because if this goes up in smoke, I lose everything that matters to me. The day the girls and I agreed to our father's ultimatum, I made another promise to mine. I promised him my freedom."

"What?"

"My father's going to force to move back home, marry me off to the highest bitter, and then force me to have lots and lots of Huyga babies. That is unless I successfully graduate from _this_ school. And for that to happen I can't afford to get kicked out due to technicalities. So are you going to help me or not!"

* * *

"Have you calmed down?" Shikamaru sat silently annoyed on one of the Musoken chairs outside with a fresh bump on his head. "Come on Shikamaru, how many times do I have to apologize? It was an accident!"

The boy sighed in defeat. "What do you want Temari?"

"I need to know who Shion is, and her relation to Hinata."

"Ha, and you decided to ask me? Sorry, but I don't know, your better off asking Neji."

"Your lying."

"Yeah, and what tells you that?"

"I know a lier when I see one."

"Woman."

"Excuse me?"

"Shion is our school's most recent secretary. If Hinata and she didn't look so similar you would never have guessed that they were cousins, expressly with the way Shion talks about her. Though the only real reason why Shion hates Hinata is that our school's golden boy, Naruto Uzumaki, doesn't love her, but Hinata."

"Damn Hinata, first Sasuke, now this Naruto kid. Not one boyfriend since the three years we've known each other and now two?"

"Sasuke doesn't love Hinata." Temari and Shikamaru turned only to see Choji step outside with a cinnamon roll in his hand. "Well, I don't think he does, not when his stepbrother is in love with her."

"Wait, their brothers!?"

"Their best friends two! They've known each other since birth."

"What!?"

"Choji!" Shikamaru hissed as Choji shrugged. "What? It's true."

The pony-tailed haired boy sighed, "Yeah the two their stepbrothers and they _use to _be friends."

"Hold it!" Temari quickly stood up. "If their brothers and friends on top of it all, then why would Naruto want to tear down the guy's dorm! Plus Hinata's living here too! What is this kid? A bloody sadist!"

"Well their not friends anymore, and even if they are still stepbrothers, no one can stop Naruto now, especially if it's a decree from The Four Kings."

Temari paused, as she turned to face them. "Now who the hell are The Four Kings?"

**\- End Of Chapter - **

Hey guys! Sorry for being gone for two weeks, I've been debating on whether or not I should make this into an extremely long chapter or cut it into two. So I went with the second choice, so the next chapter is going to follow right into this one. I hope to like the chapter and see in the next one!

**| I Don't Own Naruto|**


	16. Chapter 15 - The Four Kings (Part 2)

**\- Chapter 16 -**

"The Four Kings."

Hinata paused for a second; she didn't know if Sakura was being serious, though, from the look in her eyes, Hinata knew that she was far from joking. Slowly Hinata began to look away as she covered her mouth, as her body began to softly tremble, causing Sakura to stand up.

"You've got to be kidding me!" The girl screamed as she quickly gripped Hinata by the shirt. "You're trying not to laugh aren't you? I thought you were going to take this seriously!?"

"I am! But how the hell do you expect me to do that when you give me a name like _The Four Kings_? It sounds like a group of kids who all have hero complexes."

Sakura sighed she let Hinata go. "Well, they aren't. It might sound like some big joke to you, but they're the only ones who stand between you and eviction."

* * *

As the room fell silent, the only sound that could be heard was the constant sound of crunching as Temari and Shikamaru turned to Choji who continuously stuffed his face with chips. "Where the hell did you even get those? You didn't even leave the room!"

"I wouldn't think about it too hard," Shikamaru said while grabbing a chip for himself. "You'll just get a headache."

Temari pinched the bridge of her nose as she took in a deep breath. "As you were saying, who are these guys exactly? How is it that they have even more power over this school then the student council?"

"The title of _King _as been passed down to every fourth year for just as long as the school has been opened. Each King is a student who has shown the most promise, worked to hardest and has made the most difference at this school in the three years that they have been here. Though for the first time in a long time, the title of king was not given to fourth years, but 4 first years."

"Yeah and what exactly did they do to earn it?"

Temari's eyes widen, as she watched for the first time, Shikamaru smile. "Those bastards made it their mission to turn this school upside down."

Choji then continued. "You see their dads use to go to this school too, back when it was run by a really great man, who treated all the students like his family. Though sadly he had to retire, and by the time The Four Kings had entered, the school had already changed completely."

"The principal who was running the school before Tsunade was strick and uncaring. He was in for the money and the title. All the students who went there for educational purposes left and were quickly filled with bastards and thugs. The school's status took a plummet and was almost closed until the Four Kings stepped up."

"Why do you make it sound like their the good guys."

"Because not all of them are bad," Shikamaru added. "Let me introduce you to The King of Clubs."

* * *

"Kiba? What about him?" Hinata asked as she handed Sakura Ino's deck of playing cards as Sakura shuffled through them, picking out four particular cards and placing them all face down in front of Hinata, except for the King of Clubs.

"Kiba Aburame, he's The King of Clubs. He's in charge of 50% of our school clubs, most of them having to do with athletics. The only club he is responsible for that doesn't have to do with sports is the computer club, which is also his greatest strength."

"Kiba, huh?"

"Yeah, the guy might seem nice, but he can be really scary when he's left alone with a computer."

Hinata looked down at Sakura's hands, only to notice that they were tightly clenched, as her body slightly trembled, though her lips still forming the widest grin. "I'm pretty good with a computer myself, but my skill can't even hold a candle to his. The guy can hack into just about anything, he's family didn't have to be rich to get him in, his skills alone could have done that. And his friend Shino's no different. Together they're known as the school's greatest _hunters_."

* * *

"After Kiba we got Sai. He's known as the King of Hearts, the guys in charge of the other 50% of clubs, leaving him with everything that has to do with the arts. The scariest thing about him is the fake smile he walks around with all day. Though don't underestimate him, he's wicked smart and has no sympathy for anyone. The guys like a robot who's loyalty only lie to the crown."

Temari laughed. "Kinda makes you wonder why he got the King of Hearts when you make it sound like he doesn't have one."

"Well, I don't think anyone really knows why either," Choji said. "Tsunade was the one who gave it to him."

Temari turned to Shikamaru who looked lost in thought. "Hey, everything okay guy?"

"I think I know why she gave him the heart." Temari and Choji looked at Shikamaru questionably. "There's another name the King of Hearts goes by...The Suicide King."

"That's so sad." The group turned only to see Ino standing at the door. "Sorry, but does this mean that this meeting is no longer secret?"

* * *

"So who's the next King?" Hinata asked as Sakura turned the third card, revealing the King of Diamonds, and for a second Hinata paused as she picked up the card. "Why is it that I know this is Naruto's card?"

Sakura smiled sadly. "No idea, I didn't even tell you he was one of the Kings."

"Yeah, but you didn't have too. The role of King suits him."

"You think so?"

Hinata smiled. "You know Naruto was never really popular back when we went to school together. He was always so jealous of Sasuke who was constantly being confessed to by all the girls in our school. He wasn't as bright or as cool as Sasuke, but even if no one acknowledged him, he still worked the hardest. Back then, Naruto was my most important person. Too bad I never got to tell him and I might never will."

Sakura could see the sadness in Hinata's as she asked. "Hinata, would you say you hate him now?"

For a second Hinata's eyes widen, though when she looked down at the card her expression softened. "I wish I could give you a straight answer, but I really don't know. All I do know is that he's getting in the way of my plans and I don't like meddlers."

"You know the same could be said for him," Sakura said. "He's been planning to tar down Nana since he was crowned King and now your kinda getting in his way."

Hinata didn't respond.

"So? Should we continue?" Hinata solely nodded. "Okay then, Naruto is The King of Diamonds, so while Kiba and Sai are responsible for all the clubs in our school, Naruto looks after the student council, also the main reason why I have no power and why we have no vice president. And even though he can't make any major decisions without the other Kings, he can still use us as he sees fit."

"If Naruto's in charge of the Student Council and Kiba and Sai are in charge of the clubs then what does that leave the King of Spades?"

Sakura grinned. "And now we come to our school's most _dangerous_ King."

* * *

"What? What do you mean you don't know his name?"

"I can't tell you his name because no one knows it, we don't know what he looks like, what grade he's in, nothing. The guys a total mystery, which is exactly why he's so dangerous. The only thing we do know about him is the nickname the school has given him, which is The _Unknown_ King."

"He's like our school's spy," Choji began. "This guy can be just about anyone, just carefully listening and collecting data. The next thing you know your darkest secrets is the Student Council's new play toy."

"Basically this guy is nothing more, but a snitch," Shikamaru added. "And why people aren't so trusting around here."

"Snitches get stitches." Ino rhymed. "I really don't like the sound of these guys Temari. Kinda makes me feel like we should just cut our losses."

Temari sighed as she leaned into her chair. "Maybe you got a point Ino."

Shikamaru chuckled. "I know I haven't known you for long, but I've never pegged you guys as a bunch of quieters."

Temari grinned, "Then what do you suggest we do, captain?"

* * *

Sakura pulled out her phone as she handed it to Hinata. "_The Moonlight Ball_? What is this?"

"I told you before. The Four Kings are the only thing stopping you from eviction. Do you know why that is?"

Hinata took a second to think. "Hm...Is it because...not all of them have agreed?"

"Bingo!" Sakura said while snapping her fingers. "Actually, only The King of Hearts has agreed to Naruto's proposal, but the others-"

"Haven't agreed yet." Sakura nodded. "But it's not going to be like that for long is it?" She nodded once more. "So we're still at a lose."

Sakura smiled. "Not entirely. Do you know how these guys got to become the kings in only their first year? It's because they got the Principal fired and the previous Kings expelled. They put their skills together and fought for this school, and that's exactly what you have to do. It's a game of kill or be killed, Hinata."

For a second the room filled with silence at Hinata could only stare at the sheer determination glowing in Sakura's eyes. What the hell was going on? Was this girl serious? Or was she just getting carried away? Though whatever it was..."Tell me Sakura, did Shion put you up to this?"

"What?"

"You know there's no way we can do this without getting our hands dirty and I believed when you said being President meant a lot to you. Temari, Ino, Tenten, and Tenko mean a lot to me too. All I'd like to know is if you're doing this for us or for someone else."

For second Sakura paused, when suddenly- "Press the home button to my phone." Hinata looked at her suspiciously, though did as she said, as her eyes widen at the girl's home screen picture. It was Sasuke and Naruto; they looked...happy. "They're my best friends. No, actually, they're my only friends. I've always thought of doing this, hell, I've never even said it out loud before, but-." Sakura quickly crawled over to Hinata as she grabbed her hands. "I'm really smart!"

Slightly startled, Hinata responded. "E-Eh, Okay?"

"I worked really hard to become president! Truly, the thought of losing my position frightens me to my core! Plus the money I get from it isn't bad either!"

"Wait, what?"

"But, I'd risk it all! If it meant helping the two people I love most in this world."

"So you want to get your best friend expelled?"

"No. You do."

* * *

"Hold it, Hold it, Hold it! You want us to do what!?" Ino yelled.

"It's the only way I see any chance of you guys winning this."

Choji nodded. "Shikamaru is really good a stuff like this, so if he says this is your only chance then you should take it!"

"Yeah, but you're asking us to get these guys expelled. Are you sure there's no other way? Is there really no convincing him? And why all of them? Isn't this just Naruto's plan?"

"When King's join together, they go down together. It's been that way since the beginning. Naruto is strong-headed and stubborn. Guys like that only have a one-track-mind, there no reasoning with him. Get them expelled and you win."

* * *

"Sound like you've assembled quite a plan." Sakura and Hinata turned to the door only to see Tenten sending there with a cinnamon roll in hand. "Question is, will it actually work."

Suddenly the sound of Hinata's rumbling belly filled the room as the girl stared star-eyed at the pipping hot snack in Tenten's hand. "H-Hungry."

"I bet you are, considering you skipped breakfast and lunch. Now we only have 30 minutes left of dinner."

"We what!?" Sakura screamed. "Tsunade's going to kill me!"

"Who cares about dinner! I want cinnamon roll!" Hinata barked as she quickly tried to reach for the one in Tenten's hand, though she was too slow.

"You can get eat one once we attend the assembly, Tsunade said she'd hold it off until we get there, and that means now! Now scoot!

Hinata raced out of that room faster then Tenten could see, and just before she and Sakura could do the same, she stepped her at the door. "Hey Sakura, that plan of yours sounds insane-" The confidence Sakura had before suddenly began to wash away, until, "But it's a good thing we already are."

Sakura beamed. "How long were you even listening to us?"

"Ha, long enough."

**\- Outside -**

"Are you guys coming or what?" Oji said as he and Tenko waited for everyone in the school's gater.

"Are we keeping that now?"

"Consider it a loan. One of the other dorms mothers said we could have it as long we refill it with gas and wash it."

"Aw, your making friends here!? Make sure to give that granny my regards." Ino teased as she and the rest got on.

"Ha-Ha, so funny. Now seat belts, because this is going to be a bumpy ride." And with that, the group was off, as Oji raced them to the school, where an entire student body waited for them.

**\- At The School -**

Panting, the group stood outside of The Grand Hall. "Hey, are you guys nervous? Cause I'm nervous, my heart is beating so fast! Why won't you stop betting heart? Damn you, heart!" Ino rambled as Oji then smacked her in the back of the head. "Better?" Ino solely nodded as she took in deep breaths.

Tenten quickly turned to her friends. "We got this team, it's not like they haven't already seen our faces a lunch, right? Plus we've already done this a dozen times so what's one more?"

"Tenten's right," Temari stated as she rested her arm on Tenten's shoulder. "Now let's show them what true badass looks like."

"Can we still pretend that we don't know them?" Shikamaru asked before Temari wrapped her other arm around his neck and pulled him close. "No. No, you can't." As the boy's face went red.

"Well if your done playing around I'll call in Tsunade to let her know we're here," Tenko said as he pulled out his walkie talkie, and just as he did, without any warning, the two grand doors to the dining room slowly began to open, revealing a thousand staring eyes in a stone silent room.

Up ahead, on the further side of the room sat a dozen teachers, all at one long table. It would've looked like a scene straight out of Harry Potter if there were actually four long tables, filled with students in dark long rods, instead of 8 dozen tables, filled with students in blazers and cardigans.

They must have been standing in awe for a long time, because suddenly. "You may enter," Tsunade spoke as she stood up and walked over to the wooden podium in front of the staff's table. Her voice bringing the group back to reality.

They'd be lying if the said that they had ever entered a room filled with so many people just staring at them. Their movements to the head of the room were stiff, to say the least, and once they were finally there, standing in front of everyone, in perfect view, Tsunade finally spoke.

"Good evening to the students and staff of Konoha High, now I'm certain you must have noticed the new faces walking our halls. They are the new members of our family and I ask you to treat them well."

Like wildfire, an abruption of whispers back to unfold left and right, leaving the girls confused, "Is it just me or do they seem mad?" Tenten muttered, slightly taking a step back.

Though Tsunade wasn't finished. "_Now_," Her voice carrying through the room and silencing them all with just one word. "I understand how you might feel towards these girls, you worked hard to get here, while they got a free pass. Though I assure you, they will prove to be more then exceptional students and if not-"

Suddenly three boys stood up. One with pale translucent skin and short, straight black hair, The King of Hearts, Sai. The other was a familiar face, The King of Clubs, Kiba. And the last being the one Hinata didn't want to see the most, The King of Diamonds, Naruto.

"-I'm sure your Kings will know what to do with them." It was quiet for a second when suddenly a student began clapping and then another and before long the whole dining room was filled with applause. "Now you may leave for your evening club activities." And with that, the students began to exit the dining hall.

"Eh, does anyone know what just happened?"

"Wow, a new record. The school hates us even before we've opened our mouths."

"No," Sasuke said as he, Sakura and the other boys re-joined the girls. "Someone posted your entire history on the school's homepage. How many schools you've gone to and how exactly you got expelled from them. The people are worried you'll damage our school's rep. again. They believe you have no right to be here."

"Great," Temari sighed. "Just another thing to worry about."

Tsunade placed a hand on Temari's head. "Believe it or not, but things like this always seem to work themselves out. Just remember to stick together and to be true to one another."

Tenten wiped a small tear from her eye. "Thanks, Miss,"

"Now, I've gotten the kitchen staff to prepare a table for you guys, considering dinners over now. Just remember if this happens again, I won't even bat an eye while you slackers go hungry. Got it!"

"Right!"

As Hinata's friends went to take a seat at the table, from the corner of her eye she noticed that not everyone had left the dining room yet, and there from the other side of the room, stood the boy who she still couldn't get out of her mind.

And they as they made eye contact, both thought the same thing.

_'It doesn't matter who you are and how I might feel about you, you're not going to win.'_

\- End of Chapter -

Sorry for the wait! And it's been like two weeks, but I've been binge-watching Law and Order. I suck! I know, but I still hope you like the chapter and sorry for any mistakes. Catch on the next one.

**\- End of Chapter -**

Sorry for the wait! I know it's been like two weeks, but I've been binge-watching Law and Order and can't seem to put the remote control down... I have a problem! I know, but I still hope you like the chapter and sorry for any mistakes. Catch you on the next one.


End file.
